Dragons: Riders Of Lyoko
by RedRules
Summary: When Hiccup runs away he meets the Lyoko Gang. He then becomes the seventh Lyoko warrior. But little does he know that his father is after him along with Alvin and have recently captured a pink haired girl's mother.
1. The Runaway

**Arc 1: Lyoko Warriors Vs Stoick**

Chapter 1: A Runaway and some new friends?

Hiccup P.O.V:

I cant believe everybody hates me. Ever since the Incident that happened to Mom when I was only 6 I was treated rude, pushed around, and worse whipped. The only people who were ever kind to me were my mom and Gobber. Everytime I try to talk to people they ignore me and just think of me as an oucast. The only good thing was meeting my dragon Toothless. Im only 14 and im just thinking of running away. Btw the other teens think me as their puppet and have been making my life horrible since I was 11. Now Im coming home from Dragon training.

No P.O.V:

Everyday All the teens would torment Hiccup just because he was the worst Viking ever in Berk. Astrid was the best and she also joined in. That made Hiccup run Home and run into his room. He thought that he should've died instead of his mom. Now he was finally gonna do it. He was gonna run away and live with other people. He wrote an angry letter saying: Dear people of Berk, Ive had enough of this treatment from you people. I try to Become you people and I get the cold treatment from you. So don't bother looking for me. I hate all of you except for Gobber who encouraged me. So GOOD BYE TO ALL OF YOU :(. After that he runs into the woods and climbs onto Toothless. After explaining his dragon on what happened they both fly out of Berk and leave to a better place. They then arrive at the U.S. (Note: This story also takes place in Modern times). He then signs up for a school with Toothless disguised as a dog.

Hiccup P.O.V:

When im finally done filling out the sheet, they send to me to this school that's named Kadic academy. I feel strange at first. They tell me im being enrolled in the 8th grade. Also I get a room and my roommate is William. Well to describe him he has black hair and wears jeans. He wears a black T-shirt with red sleeves. I think to myself well I guess this is my new life and I should get used to this.

Should I continue from here or see the how Berk reacts to his runaway?


	2. Life at Kadic Academy

**Chapter 2**

Hiccup POV:

Ahh this is the life. MY life is great at Kadic Academy, I have new friends, I have this crush but shes always obsessed of Ulrich. My roommate William has been helping me study for the month and I have been enjoying it here. My dragon Toothless also learned to transform into a dog and I was allowed to keep him. Then I hear the bell ring and its time for Lunch. At lunch William shows me to his friends Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Jeremy. They greet me and say I can join them for lunch. We then start to eat lunch together.

No POV

"UGHH here comes Sissi " Ulrich grunted. I turn to face Sissi winking at me but annoying the rest of us. "Hey you" she says pointing to me. " I need help and I need you to help me can we meet later to study". Before I can answer Ulrich said " he would like to study with you and I think you should get ready Sissi. She leaves and everybody on the table looks confused. "Hey I'm not going to distract Sissi one more time just for a X.A.N.A attack.

Hiccup POV

Whos Xana is he a boy or girl. The rest grab Ulrich and decide to have a chat with him. I wait 10 mins and they come out with happy grins. Odd told me to follow them into the woods. Then we reach to a 5ft vault that leads to the sewers. "AWW GROSS where are we going and it better have a bathroom cause I think I just did number 1 in my pants". I then see a ladder and i open it to see a lab." I think Ive died and gone to heaven except with more computers" I say.

Odd POV

Welcome to the Lyoko warriors HQ. Btw whats your name again I forgot. He then says his name is Hiccup. Well Hiccup can you keep a secret? "If you can ill tell Jeremy to launch a return to the past program.

No Pov

Hiccup then says he can keep a promise and wanders whats going on. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy, and Willam explain to Hiccup whats Xana and whats Lyoko. They then ask him if he wants to go to Lyoko for himself to figure out. Ulrich then shows Hiccup to thescanners and he and Hiccup get virtualized onto Lyoko . Ulrich is in his samurai outfit while Hiccups outfit is a white ninja oufit with a mask and comes with two swords.

They then see two bloks heading their way. Oh MY GOD WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE THINGS" Hiccup yelled. Ulrich said just hit them in the place that looks like a eye. Suddenly then Hiccup teleported and the blade went into both bloks eyes. Ulrich claps saying youre better than William when he first came here. Jeremy than materializes them back and the group accept Hiccup as their seventh Lyoko warrior. Hiccup then realizes he was supposed to study with Sissi. He then says bye. Odd" imagine if he and Sissi start dating". Then the group except for Hiccup laughs at the Idea.


	3. A Xana Attack Part 1 of 2

**Chapter 3 **

**Hiccup** POV

I continue to run back to Kadic Academy where I meet up with Sissi. She tells me she has been waiting for 5 mins for me to show up. I lie and tell her I was running around the forest. She then tells me to follow her to her room. She tells me that she needs help with Algebra and needs me to help her.

**No** POV

Odd and Ulrich are walking out of the forest with the rest of the group except for Hiccup. Odd tells them he can give Hiccup some advice on how to to pick up with the ladies. Everybody except Odd laughs at the idea and tells him he has been with every girl and all the girls either slapped him or broke up with him. Jeremy tell them that he and Aelita are going to his room to work on this new program he has for lyoko. Meanwhile Jim is fixing some plugs and all of sudden he gets zapped multiple times and gets burned. Then out of the plugs comes out a clone of himself. The clone then zaps Jim and Jim passes out.

**Jeremy** POV

"Hey Aelita im done with the new program" I call. She then says if it was ready to use on Lyoko. Then I notice a Tower has been activated in the Ice sector. I call the others and tell them a tower has been activated and we need to hurry before the spectre reaches them. Then me and Aelita start running to the factory.

**No** POV

William and Yumi then notice Jim walking to them. William goes near the xana-fied Jim and then William then starts to have little blindness which starts to affect him little by little. Yumi then carries William and called Hiccup, Odd, and Ulrich to meet up at the factory. Once doing that they all met at the sewers discussing what to do. They decided that Yumi and Ulrich stay with William and that Hiccup, Jeremy, Odd and Aelita head to the factory. The four then reach the lab and Jeremy tells the three to head to the scanners. The three head and wait for Jeremy to start the virtualization. " Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Hiccup and then virtualization".

**Hiccup** POV

Me and the other two land on the ice sector. Im amazed at the of how it looks like. At first I thought it would be snowing. I hear Odd whining about how I got the cool ninja outfit and that he got the purple cat outfit. I cheer him up by saying " Hey at least you have picture of your dog Kiwi in the middle of your outfit". " Hey Jeremy where are the vehicles in this world". I then see a HoverBoard, A one wheel motorcycle, and finally the overwing. I decide to drive the OverBike, while Odd dries the HoverBoard, and Aelita gets the OverWing. Then we decide to ride to the tower.

**End of Part 1**


	4. A Xana Attack Part 2 of 2

**Chapter 4 **

Hiccup POV

Me, Odd, and Aelita are just riding to the Tower. At first Im surprised that no monsters have been attacking us through out the ride. Then I realize that I may have jinxed us when I see two Krabs shooting at us. Odd then yells these words "** FREEDOM FROM XANA**" and before I knew it Odd fired two lazor arrows at the first Krab while I teleported on top and stabbed the second Krab with my sword into the eye which exploded. Then we continue walking cause we realized that our vehicles landed in the digital sea.

No POV

Ulrich and Yumi were waiting in the sewer taking care of William and making sure he was okay when he was blinded by XANA Jim. Ulrich said he was gonna look to see if the clone of Jim is near them. While Ulrich was looking he noticed that the clone of Jim was near them. He told Yumi to take William out of here while he distracts the clone. Then Ulrich started to attack the clone. Their battle was about 10 minutes long but it was enough for Yumi to take William out of their. When those two got out of their, the clone then zapped Ulrich which caused him to pass out. Yumi then brought William into the Lab with Jeremy wondering what happened.

Odd POV I hear Jeremy telling us to hurry before the clone reaches them and then we three start to run. We make it their only to realize that Xana put two Megatanks in the front. "Um Hiccup we got company and when I mean by company I really mean two huge balls that shoot lasers at us". Then I notice Hiccup and Aelita just laughing at what I just said. "Ok Hiccup you take left and I take the right. Then me and Hiccup start to charge at the two Megatanks.

No POV

Both Hiccup and Odd started fighting the Megatanks. Odd tried firing 5 laser arrows at it but the Megatank quickly covered it self in time. Meanwhile Hiccup was teleporting all over the place and both MegaTanks started to get confused and started to fire everywhere. While that was going on Yumi then saw the Jim clone arriving at the Lab. When Yumi was about to punch the clone its grabbed her hand and started to drain her energy little by little every second. Then Jeremy told Aelita to arrive at the Tower quickly before Yumi is drained of energy. Odd then fired a laser arrow that destroyed one of them while the other Megatank quickly **devirtulizied **Odd while he was doing a break dance. That was when Hiccup stabbed the remaining one and Aelita quickly went into the tower. While she was entering the tower Yumi then noticed that the clone was exploding. When Aelita entered the code Jeremy launched a return to the past program and everything resorted back to the way it was today. The whole group then find themselves in Jeremys room.

William POV

I hear Hiccup asking us did we just go back in time and I reply by saying we did go back in time. I tell them my vision got back and Jeremy then starts telling us about this new program he has been working on for the month. He reveals that he and Aelita have been working on this new vehicle called the MegaPod ( I got this From Code Lyoko: Evolution) and it can seat up to four people at a time. I hear Aelita saying that Xana knows that we have a new member and know hes got even tougher with the Xana attacks so we got to be careful now.


	5. Two New Faces Show Up

**Chapter 5**

**No** POV

It had been 2 months since Hiccup joined the group and became a lyoko warrior. He had enjoyed the new life and his new friends. Now he and William were meeting the rest of the group to discuss their strategy when Xana attacks. When the bell rang the group all went to their respective classes. Yumi and William had science while Aelita, Ulrich, Odd, Hiccup, and Jeremy had Art.

**William** POV

I sit in my assigned science seat while everybody entered theirs. I notice that the teacher was in a crazy happy mood and when I mean by that I mean she has a creepy smile. She announced two new students were starting today. One was a boy and his name was Geo**(credit goes to AKA99)** and this new hot girl named Iris Rose LeonHart **(credit goes to The Silver Magician of Chaos).** I had fallen in love with her at first site. The teacher assigns her to sit next to me and I start to blush. I introduce myself and I could tell she had a crush on me. I felt this was the start of something special.

**No** POV

It was time for lunch and the group was eating together as usually. They notice William acting Lovestruck and wonder why. Odd claims he got this and slaps William out of confusion. The group then ask him what happened with William claiming he has fallen in love with this girl called Iris. William describes her with long wavy dark brown hair, sapphire blue eyes, black hat, black tank top, camo pants, army boots, black and white fingerless gloves, black jacket, and a purple stone necklace. Odd then points to her and asks if that her which William responses with a yes. Odd then says watch this while Ulrich gives a counting down sequence and when he reached zero Odd had slapped 3 times in a row.

**Geo** POV

I walk down the Lunch line where every girl except 3 ( Yumi, Aelita, and Iris ) fall for me. I sigh cause this was same reaction every time I meet a girl or go to a new school. I just try to ignore them and continue on. I get my lunch with consists of spaghetti and meatballs with juice and mashed potatoes. I see this girl named Iris and ask if you want to have lunch together. When were eating I ask her who does she have a crush on. She replies with the name of William and points to one sitting next to blonde spiky hair with a little bit of purple in the middle. She claims to be shy and doesn't know if shes good enough for him. I just continue eating my lunch in peace.

**Hiccup** POV

I tell Jeremy I forgot something in my room and I tell him and the group ill be right back. I head into my room and see my dragon/dog Toothless sleeping on my bed. I forgot to bring my book for science and I just quietly put in my bag. I start to run back to the lunchroom where I happen to run into Sissi. She asks me if I can help with this small problem and I tell her im in a rush and maybe next time. I then get a call from Jeremy that XANA has activated a tower on lyoko and meet him and the rest at the factory. I then start to head to the factory not asking a simple question.

**Geo** POV

I then see William and his 5 friends heading to the forest. I then tell Iris to follow me to see her crush William. Me and her then follow them to this vault which I wonder where it goes to. I then see them enter the sewers and we both quietly follow them. I then see Hiccup running to them with sweat and theyre talking about this "XANA" thing which Im confused. I tug Iris to follow me and that's when me and Iris saw them enter the lab.

**No** POV

Jeremy orders Yumi, Ulrich, Odd , and Aelita to enter the scanners while Hiccup and William stay behind in case of emergency. While the four entered Lyoko while Hiccup and William waited with Jeremy. When William heard a noise coming from the Super calculator he decide to inspect what was going on with Hiccup was left with Jeremy. While that was going on Iris and Geo were looking at the Super calculator. When they saw William was their before William could say anythingGeo accidently knocked William out cold. Meanwhile on lyoko Yumi was devirtulizied and Ulrich, Odd and Aelita were at the Tower. After Aelita deactivatied the Tower.

The whole group was brought back in the lab with Yumi grabbing both Iris and Geo. Jeremy and the remaining six had a brief discussion about Geo and Iris. Then Jeremy decided to trust Geo and Iris with the Lyoko secret. After that was announced William decided to have a chat with Iris in private. When William and Iris found a secret place to talk. William confessed his feeling for Iris and asked her out on a date. With that saying Iris accepted the offer and the two started dating.

* * *

**I would like to thank AKA99 and The Silver Magician Of Chaos for letting me use their Oc's. The next chapter shows their date and the later half will show Berk and how its currently acting.**


	6. The Date Along with the Arrival of Berk

**Chapter 6 **

"I cant believe what has happened here" Geo said. " I cant believe Iris is going out William and not me, this is a violation of the rule book" Odd had yelled.(BTW the rule book is just some made up book that Odd made in order to get girls). Ulrich pointed out that maybe hes forgotten about Yumi and started dating this new girl. While the group ( except Iris and William) were chatting about the them dating, the two were walking down the park talking about their interests.

**Iris POV**

Well William what I like is cooking, reading, fight shows, dragons, sports, ballet, song writing, night, martial arts, gymnastics, roses, irises, ice skating, video games and using bow and arrows. "So William what was it like when you first met me". I hear that he responded with saying that your my perfect match and that we should belong together. I then ask him what kind of dinner where having and I found out were having Italian Dinner and I respond by saying that was one of my favorite food to taste.

**Hiccup POV**

I tell the group that I going outside to get some fresh air considering the fact that it smells like someone crapped their pants. I hear that Geo wants to join me and we both settle outside. He then questions me about my past and I respond with the hurtful eyes. I explain that I came from a village called Berk and I was the chiefs son. He asks me where did I get my name Hiccup.

I explain that I got my name when I kept hiccuping as a baby. ( I really don't know how he got his name to be Hiccup in the movie). I tell Geo that my villages goal was to hunt and kill dragons and I was the only one that didn't. My mom died protecting me from a Monsterous Nightmare and that was when its all started. I then met my dragon Toothless and he questions if it was my dog and I explained to Geo that Toothless had the power to transform into a dog. Then when I became 14 I ran away and that is how I ended up here.

**Geo POV**

At first I was shocked to hear that and the terrible life he had. I explained to him that running away doesn't solve anything and what will happen if the village goes after him. He then explains to me that their was this girl named Astrid and that she was the best fighter out of all them. I tell him that this "Astrid" cant beat me or Iris cause we know more fighting styles than her and I ask him that would he like to join Karate class with Me, Ulrich, Yumi, and Iris. He responds with a yes and we both started to run to karate class.

**Meanwhile with Iris and William**…

Both Boy and Girl were eating out at a restaurant that was Williams favorite. Iris was happily munching on some food then she realized that she by mistake ate a red chili pepper. William then gave her some water and when she was done they both paid the bill with both of their money and then headed outside. Iris asked what they should do since it was 5:30 Pm on a Friday. He responds with going to the movies and watching the new hit movie " Madagascar 3" which Iris said lets go.

**Now that you seen how things have been going with The Lyoko Gang. How about we see how Berk has been doing these Months around?**

**Life in Berk What has happened while Hiccup ran away?**

**No ****POV**

Everything wasn't going so well in Berk as you can see because the chief was now training his new to be soon chief Snotlout and lets say Stoick was so happy with the idea. He had missed his son and was angry with the whole village for treating him useless. He had wondered what would've happened if his wife was here. In his dreams he had nightmares of his wife yelling at him for being a failure and failing to take care of their son.

Then one day it all changed. He and Gobber where gonna take the students to the U.S.A to learn of this place called Kadic Academy. He told the remaining students to gear up and to get on the ship. In his mind he wondered where Hiccup was and how was he doing. It took them about 5 days to arrive their and finally made it.

* * *

**Uh OH looks like a battle is about to happen between the Viking teens and the Lyoko Gang. Who will win and who will crush. By the way sorry for taking so long with this chapter and the reason for this is I was sick and mainly I was grounded. I will try to update as soon as possible with the rest of these chapters. See you guys in chapter 7!**


	7. Lyoko Gang VS Vikings Part 1

**Chapter 7**

**Hiccup** POV

Well I cant believe Geo is smarter than Jeremy and I cant believe he had a sister named Monica. Even though I was being trained in martial arts that girl can fight. So me, Odd, Ulrich, William, Geo, and Jeremy were going to meet up with the girls A.K.A Monica, Iris, Yumi, and Aelita. We then meet up with them and then we here theirs a gym meeting for all the grades. Odd claims that the meetings are more annoying than the X.A.N.A attacks. William then responded by claiming that Xana has not been attacking us for a week. I tell him that maybe hes on a break or something. We then hurry to Gym and that's when S*** got real.

**No POV**

The group noticed 5 Viking teens that looked straight at them. Hiccup responded by that's them. Ulrich asked him who are they with Geo responding that their the ones who bullied Hiccup back on Berk. While Geo was explaining the whole story Snotlout was trying to flirt with Iris. When Iris told him to get off of her he tried to lean in for a kiss. That's when William snapped and punched Snotlout as hard as he could. Now that's when William and Snotlout started fighting and when both Tuffnut and Ruffnut were about to attack the others, but luckily both Geo and Monica were able to block the punches. When Geo asked her sis if they should handle these two, she responded by saying "lets whip their butts" which erupted into a second battle. Their were now two Vikings ( Astrid and Fishlegs) and the group ( Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, Hiccup, and Iris). ( Btw Jeremy and Aelita went to check if Xana was attacking). Then Iris told Odd and Hiccup to fight the tubby one while the rest fight Astrid. Then Odd and Hiccup then charged at Fishlegs.

**Yumi** POV

"So Astrid or whatever your name is are we gonna fight or what". Then out of nowhere Iris tackled Astrid to the ground which included 5 punches to the face and 3 to the ribs. When I was going to help Iris Ulrich told me we should sit this one out. That's when me and him sat down and watched the two dangerous girls fight to the death while we both talked. Then I wondered how were the rest were doing.

**William** POV

I had to admit one thing Hiccups cousin was one tough nugget. I was also surprised that he was Hiccup's cousin. I mean how would this be Hiccup's cousin really, I mean Hiccup was so scrawny ( no offense) and this guy was tough as a rock. After I beat him he had strangely disappeared like in one of those ninja movies. I wondered if Hiccup was okay. Well to tell the truth after my parents found out about Hiccup running away they then decided to take him as part of our family and my brother. I wondered if Iris and the rest were okay.

**Odd** POV

"So Hiccup do you have any ideas on how to beat this guy" I asked. Hiccup then responded by saying that he wished that Toothless and I say to him hes just a dog. Then I noticed that FattyMcFat was throwing huge rocks. " HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE FIND HUGE ROCKS IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOREST". I guessed that Toothless heard my yell cause out of nowhere a Black Dragon came out of nowhere and I guess it was enough for him to pass out. Then the black dragon turned into what looked like Hiccups Dog. Hiccup then explained to me that Toothless was really a dragon but had the power to turn into a dog. Then Fishlegs out of nowhere disappeared. Then Hiccup told me to hop on the dragon and we both flew into the air.

* * *

**No** POV

Then the rest of the group minus (Iris who was busy fighting Astrid and Both Jeremy and Aelita were busy finding out if something was wrong with the supercomputer). After Iris beat Astrid she disappeared like the rest of the Vikings. Then the whole group met at the Lab while discussing what happened. Both Iris and William were kissing with passion. They stopped to continue the meeting. They then explain about the teen Vikings, Toothless being really a dragon, and about Xana. While they were talking Geo pointed to the supercomputer. Jeremy told them that they had a letter and it came from Xana and the whole group's jaws went wide open.

Meanwhile in a Secret lab...

Stoick says " HAve you found my son and his little group of Friends. One Agent says" We have found them sir and here are the details" as he gave the papers. Stoick thanked the agents and gave an evil grin.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Lyoko Gang Vs Vikings Part 2

**Chapter 8**

**No POV**:

As Jeremy read the letter he had received from Xana, he couldn't believe what has happened. The whole group had been bursting with questions and Jeremy explained to them Xana wanted to call a truce until they beat the Vikings. Odd asks if Xana is a women or a male and if a women is she hot? Iris asks if Jeremy can materialize Xana to life. Jeremy says he'll try to materialize Xana and lets see if it works. The 8 ( minus Aelita and Jeremy) rush to the scanners to wait if Xana has been materialized. It had been an hour and almost all the 8 except Hiccup, Geo, Monica, and William were awake while the other 4 were asleep.

When all of a sudden a purple haired girl wearing purple pants and a black top with white boots came out the scanner. All of them said the same question" are you really Xana" ? Meanwhile in the secret Lab (A.K.A Deckard INC.) " So let me get this straight Hiccup and those friends of his kicked all your butts and you just took it"! Stoick had been lecturing the Vikings of their defeat and recent partnership with the Men in Black. One of the Agents asked "Do we attack the group now or in a week sir Haddock".

Stoick explained to them that they need some gadgets in order to have a chance against the Lyoko Warriors. The Viking teens then asked what was with them and Stoick responded that both Gobber and the agents were making them new weapons.

**No POV**:

The group asked what was the plan now that Xana was aligned with them. Xana explained that he programmed the monsters to obey their commands and their needs. She explained that she has this program that locates where the Viking teens are and to transport the group their in their Lyoko forms. Everyone cheered but this stopped when Ulrich explained that Iris, Geo, and Monica haven't been to Lyoko and doesn't know If they will survive.

Xana told the group that he already made Lyoko outfits for Iris, Geo, Monica and including Jeremy. The Hiccup suggested we should do a test run tomorrow. Everyone agreed and all sneaked back into Kadic Academy without being noticed. Iris and Aelita went to their rooms, Monica went to her room, Jeremy decided to get some sleep for tomorrow along with Geo, William and Hiccup went to their respective rooms, Odd and Ulrich went to their room and finally Yumi went to her home for the night.

**Next Morning at 7:80am**

The whole group then went into the lab to get ready for a big quest. Xana and Jeremy told Ulrich, Odd and Hiccup to go to Lyoko and wait for instructions. After the three entered the scanners and entered Lyoko Hiccup had noticed something different. His outfit wasn't the same. It was usually a white ninja outfit but now it was altered. The outfit was the same except the outfit was now a black ninja outfit and it had a tail at the end. Jeremy explained to Hiccup that since Toothless was really a dragon he decided to alter his Lyoko outfit and make it similar to Toothless.

Odd said it wasn't fair that Hiccup got his outfit changed but not him. Just at that moment Iris, William, Yumi, and Aelita also came to join them. Jeremy told them to wait and that he and Xana will enter the code to materialize them into the real world and locate where Stoick and the Viking teens are. While they were waiting for Jeremy and Xana to launch the program, everyone was staring at Iris's outfit. Here outfit included a weapon that included a Keyblade ( A.K.A I got this idea from Kingdom Hearts) and whole outfit was similar to Williams old outfit except the top part was dark purple and the pants were now red instead of blue and the shoes were now pink. William said now she was 10x pretty on Lyoko.

When she was about to respond all 7 Lyoko warriors then flashed and entered into the real world. Odd asked what just happened and Xana replied by saying that she and Jeremy sent you 7 into the real world. They were all surprised but then all of them suddenly blacked out. Out of nowhere 10 agents grabbed their bodies and took them into Deckard INC ( Uh oh looks like Hiccup and His dad will meet). When all 7 of them woke up they were tied to chairs and 10 mysterious figures were in front of them. The four where agents and the other 6 were the Vikings. Hiccup asked what were they doing their. Stoick responded by saying" Son it has been so long since I seen you and since you have your gang of friends, I'll think you'll be happy to come back to Berk.

While that was happening Ulrich made 2 clones of himself and ordered them to quietly untie all 7 of them. Hiccup explained to his Ex- Dad that he enjoyed his life here and that also he made many friends and also repeated these word" YOULL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE YOU HERE THAT STOICK". Everyone was stunned to here that but then all 7 realized they were untied. Everybody drew out their weapons ready to fight and it was a 7 Lyoko warriors vs a bunch of Agents minus the some Vikings.

**Meanwhile back in the Lab…**

Geo asked Jeremy if everything was going smoothly and Jeremy responded saying that he has no clue where they are. Geo then asked if he and his sister Monica can help find them. Jeremy told both of them to hurry to the scanners. Then in 6 mins Geo and Monica were transported to the real world and both were based of Ulrichs and Yumis old outfits but with colors changed.

**Back inside the Deckard INC**….

Everybody except Hiccup including Geo and Monica were fighting an army of Agents while Hiccup battled Stoick. Stoick kept asking the same question to Hiccup" Why did you leave Berk?" And at that moment Hiccup snapped and lets just say everybody literally ran out the building. Hiccup was uncontrollably breathing fire like a maniac. That's when Xana decided to rematerialize all of them before anything bad happened. While the group was back in the lab they were discussing the future plans they have in mind.

Jeremy claims that he thinks that Stoick and those group of agents could've of survived. Iris said" Oh please what makes you think that Hiccup's Ex-Dad and those agents survived that"? Then suddenly a hand came out of the destroyed building revealing himself as Stoick along with Viking Teens also with the remaining Agents. " So Hiccup that's the way you wanna play well two can play that Game" he remarked with also giving a evil crazy laugh.

**I Hope this was worth the wait and Im sorry for the wait. Well see you people in Chapter 9.**


	9. Lyoko Gang Vs Vikings Part 3

Chapter 9

* * *

**NO POV**: It had been a week since the heroes "destroyed" Deckard INC. Xana was told by Jeremy that if she was going stay on Earth she would have to enroll in Kadic Academy just like Hiccup, Geo, Monica, and Iris. The whole group (except William and Iris) were sitting at the bench discussing their next plans. "Hold on a minute where the heck is Iris and William, they should've gotten here by now" Odd asked. Hiccup explained to Odd that Iris went to take archery class and William decided to come. After explaining that the group noticed a terrified William with Iris holding a Bow & arrow. Iris explained that during her class she was aiming at a apple and that it nearly hit William. Then all of sudden " Hiccup Dunbar please report to the office". (Williams parents decided to legally change Hiccups last name to Dunbar). Everyone looked confused since Hiccup had never been called to the office before.

* * *

**Hiccup POV**: I decided to see what Mr. Delmas wanted from me but then I should have known it was a trap. Mr. Delmas wasn't the real one it was a agent. Before I had time to react one agent snuck right behind me and that's when I fell unconscious. They grabbed and ran out the school. My vision was a little blurry but I noticed 9 figures that looked like my friends chasing after them. It was then to late, I had then been taken in the Van and driven to a secret place. I was praying that the rest find me in time. I was also thinking to myself this "How in the world did these agents survive the explosion and that if they survived that also means my Ex-Dad Stoick survived along with the rest.

* * *

**No POV**: The group tried to reach the van but they realized it was too late. Then Jeremy realized something that everybody was starting to question. Jeremy explained to the group that 2 days ago he put a chip in Hiccups hair. Everyone liked that smart plan he had but they noticed that Hiccup's Dog/Dragon Toothless was looking for him. They explained to Toothless that Hiccup was kidnapped and that to follow them to the lab. The group then entered the lab with Jeremy loading a program. The program showed Hiccups exact location and exactly what was going on. It showed 5 agents and also his former father Stoick. Jeremy then explained to the group that the agents sent Hiccup directly back to Berk and explained to the group that they had to get him back. Odd, William, and Ulrich then volunteered to go into the real world to locate Hiccup. The three said they will call in case of backup. The three boys then were virtualized into the real world and were exactly at Hiccups location. William asked both Odd and Ulrich they needed stealth and have they both been playing Assassins Creed 3 with both raising their hand. They decided to hear the conversation between Hiccup and his former dad. " Listen here Stoick and I mean listen I..Will..Never..Ever..Come..Back..To..Berk and besides my friends can easily get here and whip your butt". The only response Hiccup got was a bunch of laughter from both the agents and Stoick. Stoick explained to Hiccup that he was tied to a chair and his only options were either Death or come back to Berk and forget your friends. He explained to Hiccup that he has till midnight to decide. Hiccup asked if he could be untied which Stoick explained that he would untie him but to be on the safe side one of the agents had to follow him.

* * *

**Behind the Haddocks House…**

William, Odd, and Ulrich were stunned at what just happened. They never thought that Hiccup would have to choose between death or joining the dark side. William noticed that Hiccup was going outside the house with a agent that was holding a Dart Gun. William ordered both Odd and Ulrich to follow his lead. William then used Supersmoke to quietly follow both Hiccup and Agent with Ulrich and Odd. (P.S William had supersmoke after they defeated Xana but then Xana was revived). (don't worry this will be explained in chapter 10).

* * *

**Back at the Laboratory...**

Jeremy and Xana had lost the signal and all of the group were wondering the guys were alright. Iris was wondering if William was ok and she didn't want her boyfriend to die saving his brother. Yumi was sadly sitting in the corner thinking if Ulrich was okay along with Odd. The only people that weren't worried was Geo, Monica, and Xana. Geo explained to the whole group that the three are okay and that they are really looking for him. Xana then told all of them that thay had been through worst situations and now wasn't the time to quit or give up. Then Iris and Yumi then believed that they were okay and nothing was going wrong.

* * *

**Back in Berk…**

Hiccup asked the agent to quit following him since he had nothing to help himself get out this island and it was probably useless for an agent to follow him. Then Hiccup was quietly waling up to a mountain and found his mother's grave. Despite the fact everybody except his mother and Gobber hated him only those two deeply cared for him. He let out a few tears and put something special on her grave. What he put on the grave was her helmet and left it there to make the grave more beautiful. He then saw the Vikings teens walking up to him. Before the teens could say anything Hiccup yelled at the top of his lungs" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE, TO EMBERASS ME OR PROBABLY JUST TO LAUGH AT ME". The teens were surprised at what Hiccup just said. They hadn't seen him in 1 year and now he changed in both combat and personality. Astrid was the first one to speak and told Hiccup that they were sorry for everything and wanted him to come back to Berk. Hiccup replied that he coulnt just go back and before he could finish he saw that the whole group was knocked out. He then saw William, Ulrich, and Odd. They enjoyed their 5 minute reunion and decided to go back home. Hiccup said their was one problem and that he didn't have his Lyoko outfit. That when William magically made Hiccups Lyoko outfit appear and gave to him. The four decided to make a run for it before anyone noticed that some of Hiccups friends were here. They made it to the end and Odd called Jeremy. Jeremy asked what was going on and did they have Hiccup. Odd responded by saying that they have Hiccup and were ready to, but then out of nowhere all four were electrified by something and that something was the agents. " Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, you really thought you four can escape I have agents hidden everywhere so there is no escape". " Put the four into the call and lock them up" Stoick ordered. Quietly Odd sent a message to Jeremy to send Back up ASAP before its too late befor passing out.

* * *

** Uh Oh looks like their will be a full fledge war between Lyoko Warriors and Vikings. If anyone has a idea of what should happen just P.m Me. Also for those who are asking William kept Supersmoke and this story takes place after the original series. Also should they continue fighting Xana or go against villians like Red Death or Alvin from Dragons: Riders of Berk.**


	10. Lyoko Gang Vs Vikings Part 4(The Finale)

**Chapter: 10**

* * *

After Stoick gave the commands the agents then took the four boys and threw them into the cell. The boys woke up and wondered what happened. They saw that the cell was now indestructible from the inside but not from the outside. Since the boys didn't know what to do Odd pulled out a Harmonica and played some music. Ulrich wondered if the rest of the group got the message. William was praying that he hopes that Iris and the group come and rescue them from the cell.

* * *

**Back at the Lab…**

Jeremy then received the message that Odd sent him and told the remaining group Iris, Geo, Yumi, Monica, and Aelita to head to the scanners. The rest then rushed to the scanners and Xana decided to join them. The rest were transported but they were on a boat headed to Berk. Iris then told herself she will save William and the rest of the gang.

* * *

**Back in the Berk cell…**

Odd had finished playing the song" The Blues" fully on a Harmonica with the three boys clapping. Ulrich asked if William could SuperSmoke out of this cell with William claiming that their powers are useless and that the only to destroy it is from the outside. Odd said if there any request which Hiccup, William, and Ulrich responded with saying Party Rock Anthem. Odd then continued to play the Harmonica. Hiccup then noticed the whole village looking straight at them. Ulrich then asked if the whole village was gonna continue looking straight at them, they have to ask questions or they have to leave. One question came from Fishlegs asking where did the four get the cool looking outfits. Hiccup was about to blow but Ulrich quietly reminded him not blow their cover or they'll be dead at midnight.

* * *

**Back to the rest of the Lyoko Warriors…**

Xana then screamed some ancient type of language with Geo asking what was that. Xana then replied by saying wait for it. All of a sudden Toothless came from the sky and landed near the remaining group. Monica asked how did she do that and Xana replied by saying that she was programmed to know every type of language and that included speaking to dragons. Everyone was surprised and then all of them except Jeremy hopped on then flew straight to Berk.

* * *

**Berk Again….**

The whole village then were shocked at the responses they got from Hiccup, Ulrich and William with Odd mostly playing the Harmonica. When no one was looking a masked man knocked out the agents and destroyed the cell they were in. Hiccup asked who it was and the hooded figure was suddenly revealed to be Mildew. Mildew replied that there wasn't enough time and that the agents can quickly recover from being knocked out. Mildew told them to follow to his house so no one will get suspicious that they had escaped. While the four including Mildew were at his house there was a light and it showed the rest of the group there. Everyone then embraced into a group hug with Toothless licking Mildew. Xana told Hiccup that they all had to escape from Berk before it's too late with Hiccup responding saying that he has some unfinished business with the chief and needed their help along with Mildew. Mildew said they'll have to wait till noon cause there about a hundred agents out there and it would be reckless to go out. Xana then told the entire group that he had a plan that could work but they all had to agree with it.

* * *

**Jeremy POV**

I feel all alone now that the whole group are on Berk and I'm worried about if there okay or something must've happened to them. I about to shed a tear then I realized the chip that I installed into Hiccup so I could keep track of him. ( Note: Jeremy forgot he had installed the chip into Hiccup due to Hiccups kidnapping and the rest of this happening ). I try to load the program but it doesn't give me details so I draw a little energy from the supercomputer to track him and I find their location. I find out that Berk is surrounded with Agents all over looking for Hiccup. I call the group with Geo answering me and asking what's up. I tell Geo that he and the group need to get out of Berk quick but he replies saying that they have to wait until Noon when all the agents are gone so they could get out. I ask what's going on and he was explaining that his sister Monica and Odd are doing shooting practice, Ulrich and Yumi doing hand to hand combat, Iris, William, and Hiccup playing rock, paper, and scissors, and Aelita along with Xana asking Mildew why he helped Hiccup and the three boys escape instead of killing them. Geo told Jeremy that the reason Mildew saved the four was that both Hiccup and him were the most hated people and that he feels Hiccups pain about losing someone you deeply cared about while pointing to his former wives. ( Note please give me your idea about Mildew helping the group and please no negative remarks I'm trying to make some twists and some excitement to this story).

* * *

**No POV**

The time was exactly 8:00 pm and everything was dark and there was no Viking awake so the 11 including Xana and Mildew were quietly escaping and then noticed Astrid with terrified eyes. Iris asked what was wrong with her and why won't she say anything. Mildew was about to say something but all of sudden the 12 were knocked out and they heard the word "TRAP". The 12 then woke up chained to the wall wondering what happened and saw Stoick along with the Viking teens. Before Stoick could say anything Monica and Geo then said that they are already knew what he was going to say that no one will be able to escape and that there are agents everywhere. Xana was then muttering some kind of language with the other 11 Lyoko warriors wondering what she was saying. Aelita then remembered the language and she told everyone to get down with the 11 getting down and all of sudden there was a huge explosion and behind it showed two Bloks and one Kankerlot. The three monsters then shot the chains loose with the rest escaping. Since the Vikings didn't know where to hit the monsters everyone except Stoick and Astrid who were going to fight the three while everyone else ran for their lives. The group then saw 100 agents with William responding by saying that's a S$#% Load of agents. The group were about to draw their weapons why they heard the ground shaking. All of the groups mouths were open while Geo, Iris, and Monica asking who was that. Xana then said " Geo, Monica and Iris meet the Kolossus and Kolossus meet Geo, Monica and Iris. The Kolossus then lead out a giant roar that shook the Earth. Then the agents started to attack the huge monster while the group were sneaking their way out of here. They made it to the boat and Hiccup saw Toothless which both Dragon and rider giving each other a big hug. Hiccup then ordered that the rest of the group except Xana and Mildew go back to the Lab without him. William asked why and Hiccup responded that he had some unfinished business with his dad to take care of. Before the group could reply Xana then transported them to the Lab with Jeremy wondering what was happening. Hiccup along with Toothless, Xana, and Mildew decided to head to the Berks training grounds. While there, they saw Stoick there all by himself. Before anyone could reply Hiccup then said to him that they should end this. After saying that both son and his former dad then clashed at each other. Both had equal power due to Stoick being tough and Hiccup being in his Lyoko outfit. Then Hiccup all of a sudden grew wings and started to fly. He was surprised at this new found power and told his former dad to eat this. After Stoick replied Hiccup then breathed fire which practically destroyed half of Berk. Hiccup along with Toothless, Xana and Mildew then escaped and were back in the lab. The whole group where in their normal outfits asking Hiccup what happened. Hiccup replied that all of them were at peace. Mildew then started to fade away with Hiccup wondering why was he fading away. Mildew explained that his time on Earth was over and he had to join heaven to be in peace. Before fully disappearing he told Hiccup that his mother would've been proud of him. Then all of the group then waved Mildew goodbye. " Well now everything can go back to the way it should be now that we beat Hiccups dad and those agents". Everyone including Odd himself then started laughing and enjoyed that there were no more distractions. Meanwhile outisde was William saying that he'll wait a bit longer to tell Iris his secret.

* * *

**Please Note that the story wont end here and that I'm planning on making mre chapters soon after my break. I was gonna end it here but I decided not to since that would be upsetting. See you all in 2 weeks or less. Btw P.M if you have any ideas for the next few chapters and thank you all for your support.**


	11. An All New Adventure

Chapter 11

No POV

It had been 3 months since the group beat Stoick and everything went back to the way it was. The group continued battling Xana and surviving his attacks. It was the day before the break and the group were discussing their plans before tomorrow. William's parents agreed to let Iris stay at their house, Geo and Monica were going with Jeremy and his dad, Ulrich was going with his dad as usual, Yumi and Aelita were going to her house, Odd was going to visit his sisters mostly and Hiccup was going to stay with William since he mostly lived there. While the group was packing William told Hiccup that he has to explain to his mom and dad about Toothless since they don't know him about having a pet. Hiccup nodded and called out Toothless. Toothless went into his dragon form and Hiccup explained to Toothless that they were taking a quick flight somewhere before the break. Both of them started flying and the area was the destroyed Berk. Hiccup explained to Toothless that he was going to Mildews house to see if anything was hidden there. Hiccup entered the house and saw a lot of stuff. He found a lot of useful stuff like books that explained the history of each son that became chief. Hiccup then received a call from William asking where he was and Hiccup told him that he was at Berk getting some books. Hiccup then went onto Toothless and both flew at high speed back to Kadic Academy. Hiccup then saw Sissi running up to him. She told him bye and that she was going to Mexico for the break to visit a friend of hers and quickly gave Hiccup a kiss on the cheek before leaving with her dad in a car. Hiccup was surprised that he got kissed by a girl and then noticed that there was a person behind him. He turned to see Odd and Ulrich with their mouths open. Before Hiccup could explain for himself Odd said that Hiccup got himself a lady who likes him and Ulrich told Hiccup that he was relieved that Sissi likes somebody else instead of him cause it was so annoying. The three were walking down and then saw Ulrich's dad but for some reason he wasn't as angry as he used to be. His dad hugged Ulrich and told he was proud of him for getting better in school. Ulrich was confused but Hiccup explained to Ulrich that Xana hacked the school's website and changed his grade after they had beaten Stoick. Ulrich's dad told Ulrich that they were going to stay here so Ulrich can hang around his friends.

At The End Of The Day

The group were telling each other that for some reason each of their parents decided not to go anywhere for the break which made some feel depressed about not going anywhere. The William had an idea that everyone should have a sleepover at William's house. Everyone liked the idea so they then all decided to pack the stuff they needed. It was then 7:00 pm and so far at the house was William, Hiccup, Iris, and Odd along with Toothless and Kiwi. They waited for 12 minutes and the rest came until there were a total of 10 people. William told the group that there were two rooms cause he and Hiccup have separate rooms so that meant was that the girls (Monica Iris Aelita Yumi) will be in Hiccup's room and the rest of the boys will be in William's room. When each went into their respective rooms each had their own idea of fun. The boys were watching the entire Friday the 13th series while the girls were watching the Nightmare on Elm Street series. After both were done watching their movies each group had the same idea a prank war between boys and girls.

The Girls Side POV

Each of the girls were trying to think of a plan and were brainstorming until Aelita thought of something. Aelita's plan was to prank call them by using the oldest joke in the book " Your refrigerator is running". The girls told Aelita to prank call them which Aelita dialed Hiccup and was waiting for him to answer and when he answered she told the joke and quickly hung up before he noticed who was calling. The girls were laughing their heads which included both Iris and Yumi rolling on the floor with laughter. The Score Board Girls-1 Boys-0

The Boys Side POV

After Hiccup was done answering William asked who called. Hiccup told William that some person was asking if his refrigerator was running and for some reason they hanged up. William told him that they got pranked and that the girls were ahead of them now. Ulrich had an idea of a prank. He explained to everybody that one of them climb the air vent and when they see the girls they throw down the water balloons before they have a chance to notice. Jeremy suggested that they don't use water but instead use feathers and little bit of glue. Everyone agreed but they all realized that there was one problem. The air vent was small and that they needed a small person to do it. The whole group then started to look at Odd and then told him to climb it. Odd wasn't on board at first but then decided to climb any way cause he thought it was hilarious. When Odd was climbing the vent he then saw the girls watching television and not noticing him. He then threw 3 balloons that included that had glue in them and also threw 4 balloons that had had feathers. He stayed to watch them and noticed something strange was happening. He realized that the air vent was breaking and suddenly found himself in front of 4 girls covered in feathers. The girls then tied onto the chair and went onto the computer to send the boys a message. The boys were waiting for Odd to return and then saw the computer flashing. They saw the girls and Odd captured. All the boys said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The Score Board Girls-2 Boys-1 (The Girls get a point due to capturing Odd).

The Girls Side POV

The girls were trying to make Odd spill all of the boys weaknesses and to use it against them. Odd didn't know what to do until he realized he had only one option. He had to do the most un thinkable thing and what he was about to do was release a stink bomb. He was self counting like a bomb by saying "5… 4…. 3… 2… 1 LIFT OFF". When he released all the girls suddenly passed out with Odd trying to get out of this situation. He managed to untie himself from the chair and made a break for the door. He quickly then entered the boys room with all the boys wondering what happened. After explaining to them what happened Odd opened the door yelling "all right girls if you want it to paly it that way then this means WAR!"

No POV

Each side then prepared their own type of weapons. The boys prepared water balloons while the girls were lining up pies. Odd was dressed in a Generals outfit explaining that it was a pleasure working with you men and was hoping that they don't die. Before Odd could finish Jeremy explained to him that this wasn't an actual war and this was basically a prank war between 6 boys and 4 girls. Odd told him to silence since the fact that he was wearing the general's outfit and not Jeremy. Then Odd said that it was time to attack and both sides started throwing pies and water balloons at each other. It was going on for 10 minutes but then each side decided to call a draw and each decided not to prank each other anymore. The group had fun all Spring Break until it was time to go back to Kadic Academy. Everybody was wished the break was longer but for some reason Iris was jumping with joy. Everybody was wondering why was she so happy and she explained that her older brother Leon was coming to Kadic Academy in a week. Everybody then yelled at the same time saying "YOU HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER".

* * *

** BREAK LINE **

**Iris: Oh my god why were you people freaking out! **

**Geo: If you brother finds out out about Lyoko and the whole Xana thing were all doomed. **

**Ulrich: To make matters worse what would happen if he found out you were dating William.**

**William: Hey what's wrong with me!**

**Hiccup: The problem is that if he found out about Iris dating their could be trouble. **

**Odd: Oh i got an idea how about he about we just lock him in a van and make sure he doesnt escape.**

**Aelita and Monica: Odd no that would be kidnapping. **

**Yumi: I guess we will have to figure out waht to do in the next chapter.**

**All: See you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

**Note: The next chapter will be Next Monday!**


	12. An Alliance Along With Some New Friends

Chapter 12

"YOU HAVE AN OLDER BROTHER". The entire group except Iris, Geo and Monica were going crazy and running around in circles like their chasing tails. Odd stopped and asked why were Geo and Monica not panicking like they are. Geo explained to them that his girlfriend May and Monica's boyfriend Jack were also coming to Kadic Academy. Everyone including Iris except the 2 were now panicking. Ulrich told them that they need a plan so Iris's brother and along with May and Jack don't discover that Iris is dating and that they don't find out about Lyoko, The Supercomputer, and finally XANA. Odd said that how about William and Hiccup distract Iris's brother Leon while Geo and Monica distract each their couples so the rest can continue battling Xana. Everyone agreed except for Hiccup. He asked that why did he have to help William distract Leon and Yumi explained to him that William is his brother and the moral code was " Bros before Hoes". Everyone then agreed and were now awaiting the arrival of Leon, Jack and May.

**The Next Week…**

William and Odd were playing paper football and both asked when would Leon arrive and Iris explained that in a few minutes. " But you said that like for 2 straight hours now" Hiccup complained. William told him to stop that cause Iris and his relationship were on the line and if they fail Iris can kiss good bye both her boyfriend and being a Lyoko Warrior. They waited for another 10 minutes until they finally saw a bus stopping for the street. Outside the bus came Leon, May and Jack. When those three came in school grounds they then saw familiar faces.

**Leon POV**

At first I had trouble making the picture but then I realized who that person was. It was my sister Iris with 2 of her friends. "Hey Iris" I called to get her attention. She noticed then me and she came running into me and she gave me one of those brother and sister hugs like we used to.

**May and Jack POV**

We then saw Leon hugging his sister. Jack replied that he didn't even know that he even had a sister which May also agreed. We then saw each our boyfriend and girlfriend. Geo and May along with Jack and Monica were hugging and talking about how they hadn't seen each other in a long time. Geo and Monica both told us that they had some friends they wanted to introduce to us.

**No POV**

Leon along May and Jack were introduced to the group. They were introduced to Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, William and finally Hiccup. Iris asked maybe Leon could hang out with Hiccup and William which he agreed to. The three boys then went into William and Hiccup's Dorm. While their Leon told them to give up already because he wants to know what's going on with this whole group thing. Leon knows this because he knows that whenever Iris is keeping a secret from him Iris sends either her friends or any family members to hang out with him. ' Aw Man I was hoping in the next chapter we explain what was going on so we could be prepared in case he called the cops" Hiccup said. William told Leon that it will take some time for him to explain everything. Back With Geo And Monica Geo was talking with May and asking her where did she and Jack go. May explained that he'll have to wait for some time until Jack explains to Monica and she'll explain to Geo. Geo asked that May along with Jack and Monica also come with them. The four then went into the woods and Geo asked Monica if they should them what was going on and Monica called Jeremy and asked him that should they tell May and Jack what was going on. Jeremy told her it was ok cause the group just figured out William and Hiccup just told Leon what was going on. Monica then hanged up and told Geo that it was okay to tell them cause William and Hiccup just told Leon everything that was happening. Geo then explained to May and Jack that the group was called the Lyoko Warriors and that their main goal is to destroy Xana and that their new goal was to find Aelita's long lost mother Anthea and to find out if Franz Hopper was still alive. May then asked about Hiccup and Monica explained that Hiccup wasn't from around here and he was originally a Viking from this place called Berk. She also said that his mother was killed by a Monsterous Nightmare and that the entire village treated him like an outcast. She also said that his father Stoic hired a bunch of men that wore black suits to take back Hiccup but they failed cause Hiccup and the others used their Lyoko outfits along with the help of Xana to beat him. Jack and May couldn't believe what they were hearing. They then heard that there was a group meeting in the Lab.

**Inside The Lab**

Everyone was there including Leon, May and Jack. Iris was wondering why wasn't Leon angry for the fact that she was dating. Leon explained to her that he was fine that she was dating William but he said that he was watching him to make sure he doesn't try anything funny with her. So Jeremy asked Leon, May and Jack the same question that was given to Hiccup when he first entered here. The three all together said they can keep a secret for a long time. Jeremy then told Ulrich and Aelita to show the three the scanners. The three then followed Ulrich and Aelita to the scanners which each were told to get into. The three each went into one and were waiting for something to happen. The scanners then closed and reopened in 5 minutes. Leon asked what happened and Hiccup explained to him that each person was scanned so now they can go onto Lyoko and stay safe from Xana when she tries to either posses or attack them. The three couldn't wait for their adventures on Lyoko.

**MeanWhile In A Hidden Location**

Alvin was looking around his village to only see his brother Stoic coming along with some of his villagers. Alvin asked what happened to them and Stoic told him that his son double crossed him and he was after him for revenge. ( Note: Alvin and Stoic are both brothers in this story, I'm just trying to spice things up for the Lyoko gang since now they Alvin to deal with). Alvin asked Stoic did Hiccup have a girl with pink hair on his side when he destroyed Berk. Stoic asked why and Alvin pointed to a woman with pink hair except a little older. Alvin believes that this may be her mother and they can use her as bait so they can capture Hiccup and his friends. Little did they know that a girl named Camicazi was overhearing this and she instantly ran into a boat and sailed to the U.S in hope of finding Hiccup to warn him.

* * *

** Iris: My god Hiccup I thought you killed him during that explosion**

**Hiccup: Don't ask me I don't know how he could've survived that destruction**

**Leon: Well what ever is going on we have to beat Stoic and his brother Alvin.**

**Aelita: I can't believe that creep has my mother.**

**Geo: Yeah and besides how did he even manage to kidnap her and hold her hostage.**

**Ulrich: Maybe when the agents were working with Stoic maybe they gave Alvin her to keep locked up.**

**Everyone: Well that makes alot of sense!**

* * *

**See You All In Chapter 13!**


	13. A Quick Update

** Authors Update**

* * *

**Good/Bad News**

**Bad: Let me get the bad stuff out of the way first. First I'll be putting my story How To Train Your DragonCode Lyoko on a short hiatus for about 2 months or less. Reason: The reason for the 2 month hiatus will be for reasons. My one reason is that my mom forced me to sign with an after school besides the fact my grades aren't that bad. My second reason would me being sick and getting tired after coming from school.**

**Good: My good news that with the hiatus I can think of new ideas for the story and possibly a sequel after this one ends. So I hope to come sooner than 2 months. I Would Like To Thank These People for Keeping My Story To Continue**

**AKA99 (For letting me use the OCs May,Jack,Geo and Monica)**

**CaRtOoN wAtChEr**

**DaughterOfTheSea1**

**Saphirabrightscale**

**The Silver Magician of Chaos (For letting me use the Oc Iris)**

**three1996**

**Kyra Tuiama**


	14. The Search For Xana Part 1

**Chapter 13**

**Lets Recap The Events That Happened In The Last Chapter**

It had turned out that Stoic and the village of Berk somehow survived the battle with the Lyoko Warriors and the destruction of Berk. He has returned and has now aligned himself with Berk's now ally Alvin the Treacherous. Now that Berk and the Outcasts have joined together Hiccup and the Lyoko Warriors are now need of some serious help. But luckily an old friend of Hiccup's past named Camicazi. But will her assistance be helpful to the group or is she really just a spy?

**Now Back To The Story**

* * *

Kadic Academy Hiccup and William were playing table tennis with the score being 10-9 with William leading by 1 one point. Geo, May, Monica and Jack were just hanging around talking about stuff going on. Jeremy and Aelita were studying for Mrs. Hertz upcoming test. Iris and Leon were practicing martial arts along with Yumi and Ulrich. Odd had recently gotten back with Sam despite what happened on the day William was possessed. Hiccup and William then decided to sit on a bench. William asked Hiccup if there was anyone on Berk that was nice besides Gobber, his mother and finally Mildew. Hiccup then explained that there was a girl named Camicazi. He explained to William that she was next in line to be chief of the Bob-Burglars. William then asked who was the chief of that tribe. Hiccup told him that the chief was Big-Boobied Bertha. After hearing that William was laughing like he was gonna blow up from laughing. William said that the tribe has to be a bunch of crazy people for letting a chief being named Big-Boobied Bertha. Little did these two know, A bunch of axes came flying from the sky and heading towards them. It was lucky that Hiccup and William were able to dodge all of them. Hiccup thought in his mind that there was only one person who could throw that many axes. Hiccup then yelled that it was Camicazi to which William asked if it was really her. "You sure that's her it could be that Astrid girl from Berk disguised as her" William said. Hiccup then said it couldn't be Astrid disguised cause Astrid isn't really good at disguises and that also Hiccup told him that Camicazi was one of his best friends. This caused her to stop throwing axes and pass out. Hiccup then dragged her to their dorm room.

**Hiccup and William's Dorm**

Hiccup was waiting for Camicazi to wake up while William called the rest of the group to come. In about 20 minutes the room was filled with Hiccup, William, Iris, Geo, Monica, May, Jack, Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita, Jeremy and finally Leon. The 13 Lyoko warriors stared at the girl named Camicazi who now decided to wake up. Odd then asked if she was Camicazi and if she was how can she prove it. Camicazi said she was really the one and she claimed that the reason Hiccup got his name cause he kept hiccupping when he was born and she only knew this when he was 5 and told her cause they were best friends. Hiccup said that was right and both Leon, Odd, and Ulrich asked if that was really how he got his name because they had thought he got his name from a great Viking leader and not just the fact he kept hiccupping as a baby. Yumi asked why did she also escape from Berk or whatever she came from and why did she escape. Camicazi told her that Alvin and Stoic are holding a woman with pink hair who has the same as Aelita hostage and they said they were waiting for Hiccup and his group of friends to come and get captured. Everyone had wide expressions including some shocked about what she said. Leon said that the pink woman could be Franz Hopper's wife and could be possibly Aelita's biological mother by any means. Odd pointed out that maybe they can get Xana to help them with this battle again just like those times when each person called a truce in order to battle an enemy. Geo told Odd that Xana hasn't attacked or activated any towers in 2 weeks or so. Odd then yelled " **SO WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO ABOUT IT HUH, MAYBE GRAB IRIS HICCUP AND WILLIAM ALONG WITH ME TO SEARCH FOR XANA ALL AROUND THE WORLD NETWORK DRIVING THE SKID HUH IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT".**

**The Digital Sea**

"Me and my big mouth" Odd grumbled. "Hey just be lucky that we have Aelita to drive the Skid. William then asked Aelita if she knew what she doing. She then told them that she found a new Replica but it's nothing like the Mountain, Ice, Desert, or Forest sector to say the least. Jeremy told the four to go inspect it. Aelita then drove the Skid towards to the new sector. The Lab Jeremy told the rest of the group including Leon, May and Jack to go back to Kadic in case anyone starts to get suspicious. Everyone left except for Camicazi of course. Camicazi asked Jeremy what was this Xana and Lyoko thing about. Jeremy explained by saying that Xana is an artificial intelligence that can gain access to world by activating towers on Lyoko. He told her that they have been battling Xana for 3 years and it's only 1 year for Hiccup since he joined. Jeremy then heard Hiccup call his name saying that they reached their destination.

**The Cortex**

Hiccup, Iris, William, Aelita and Odd were amazed at this sector. They asked for Jeremy to transfer the vehicles. William decided to drive the Overbike along with Iris with Odd on the Overboard and Aelita on the OverWing. Hiccup had declined the use of a vehicle and decided to use his new Dragon Wings that he got from Jeremy as a gift. The four were going down the replica until they noticed the terrain moving and changing every bit. Iris then asked if Jeremy had any info on what this replica was. Jeremy then said he was sent some mysterious data on this replica. He explained that the replica was called the Cortex and it shows that Xana has been here before and now he's somewhere different now. William asked who made this replica and Aelita replied by saying it takes time to make a sector or replica cause it took time to reprogram all the sectors after Xana possessed William to destroy the heart of Lyoko with the use of Creepers. Odd then yelled that the Cortex was changing land again. The group was quick enough to hop on their vehicles so they wouldn't have to face devirtualization. The 5 then waited at rode at top speed. Then all of a sudden a huge wall appeared and Odd was devirtualized. Jeremy then told them that Odd hasn't returned back to the scanners and that his code can only be returned if they find his source code on the replica. The remaining 4 then continued until they reached a huge black dome that was somehow locked. "Let's see if this will work" Iris said as she hit the spiral looking door with her KeyBlade. Aelita then told her that the entrance wasn't just gonna open due to the use of any weapons. She then showed the group how a spiral door should be opened. Aelita then used her creativity and within minutes the door had opened. They were about to enter until they noticed 2 Krabs, 2 MegaTanks, and 2 dark versions of the Megatanks. Hiccup then told Aelita to enter and that they will be able to enter later after dealing with these monsters. William then used SuperSmoke to appear behind one of the Krabs and continued to cut all 4 legs. Hiccup used his Dragon Wings to use as he kept flying in order to distract the monsters. William then stabbed one of the Krabs and proceeded to attack the remaining Krab. Iris wasn't having that much luck dealing with the MegaTanks including the darker versions of them. She then told Hiccup to get her when she says his name. Hiccup replied with an ok as she stepped in front of both MegaTanks and was waiting for them to charge. She then yelled Hiccup and Hiccup quickly flew in and grabbed her as they both saw all 4 MegaTanks accidently hit each other and realized all 3 didn't have a scratch on them. The remaining 3 then entered inside the entrance only to stare at it's wonderful beauty. They then reached up to Aelita due to the use of Hiccup's wings and William's SuperSmoke. The four then watched Aelita put her hand at the key and waited until they saw pictures of some old abandoned factory and showed various men. Jeremy then told Aelita to put her hand on the interface scanner again and then saw a picture of both Aelita's mom and dad Franz and Anthena. The four were shocked and Jeremy told them to relax cause he was getting both Odd's source code and the data they just found.

**Odd POV**

I found myself entering out the scanner exhausted after being taken out by a huge wall on the Cortex. I was lucky the rest found a way to bring me back so I wouldn't have to be scattered around the internet like a virus. I heard Jeremy asking me if I was okay and I replied by saying if you want to know how it feels get on a hover board and drive on max speed until you hit a huge wall and well start to see the results. I then run all the way to the Lab to tell Jeremy I'm going somewhere which he replies by saing where. "I kinda promised Sam that I would skate with her after backing out on the skate competition on the day William was first possessed by Xana, remember"? Me and Jeremy then hear William saying I heard you guys and that to stop bring up that day cause it will just bring up bad memories of him being possessed by Xana. I then tell Jeremy bye and to call if anything happens with the group like a Xana attack.

**Kadic Academy Geo's POV**

I was sitting with Leon, May, Jack, Monica, Yumi, Ulrich and also with Camicazi. I then tell Camicazi to put some different clothes or people will start to get suspicious. We then see Odd and Sam going through the park skating with me wondering if he should be on Lyoko with the rest. I then tell the rest I'll be back as I walk towards both Sam and Odd. I then tell Sam I'll talk to Odd for a few minutes. I grab Odd and ask him why he isn't with Hiccup, William, Iris and Aelita on Lyoko searching for Xana. He replies by saying that they found a new replica named the Cortex. He explained to me that he was taken out by a huge wall and was luckily able to come back after Aelita found his source code. After Odd was done explaining what had happen on Lyoko he went back to Sam. I then started walking back to the remaining group and then I heard a person screaming. I noticed Odd getting choked by Sam and then I noticed something around Sam's eyes. "She's being possessed by Xana!" I yelled to get the rest of the group.

* * *

**(A:N Note Please note that this chapter was a combination of both Chapter 13 and 14. I'm sorry about the hiatus that I took and I promise to make up the lost time. Also I was gonna add more but then I decided to split this into a 2 part thing as the group searches for Xana and try to get back Aelita's lost mother. So see you all in the next chapter than continues from here). (BTW If anyone wants to co write with me just P.M me like usual).**


	15. The Search For Xana Part 2

**Chapter 15**

**Kadic Academy**

Geo quickly carried the unconscious Odd back to the group. Yumi had asked what happened with Geo responding by saying it was Xana who did and they had to warn Jeremy. Yumi , Ulrich, Leon, Jack and Monica. May wanted to stay with Geo and help along with him. Geo gave May Odd's body while he continued to distract the Xana-fied Sam. Cortex Hiccup, Aelita, William, and Iris were exiting the entrance of the Cortex. The 4 then heard Jeremy call them to tell them important news. Jeremy then explained that Sam is possessed by Xana with Geo and May distracting her while the rest show up. Aelita then suggested that one of them get either materialized back to Earth or face devirtualization. Hiccup offered to go and asked Iris to aim her KeyBlade at him. Iris then continued to aim her KeyBlade and hit Hiccup which casued him to return back to the scanners. Hiccup got out with his hand on his stomach mumbling on how much pain he got from the KeyBlade.

**Outside Of The Lab**

Hiccup then ran out of the lab to go assist Geo and May when he saw the remaining part of the group. Hiccup asked where were Geo, Odd, and May. Jack replied by saying that the both are at the skate park dealing with Xana-Sam. After saying that Hiccup continued to run to the skate park while the rest went onto the lab.

**Mountain Sector**

William, Iris, and Aelita were at the Mountain sector looking for the activated tower. Iris then looked behind a wall only to find nothing there. William looked everywhere by using SuperSmoke but sadly he also had no luck. Aelita tried using her creativity in order to search for it but like William and Iris she also had failed. The three were about to give up until they saw it. They saw the activated tower but there was a problem. Somehow a bunch of Bloks managed to form into a wall to block them from entering the tower. Iris then tried to distract it by taunting it but the Bloks used a combined laser power which she used her Keyblade to block it. She was only able to block it by 35 seconds until the laser destroyed her blade which caused her a devirtualization. William then tried using his sword as a throwing knife but sadly nothing happened. Jeremy told him he had to find the real Blok in order to eliminate the other Bloks. Before William could react he suffered the same fate as Iris and he found himself in the scanner room with Iris heading back up to the Lab. The only person that was left was Aelita or so she had thought. She was hiding behind a rock until she saw Yumi, Ulrich, Monica, and Jack. Jack was amazed at the Mountains along with the appearance of Aelita and the others. He looked at his outfit and noticed his appearance was that of a dark wolf with throwing knives. Everyone was amazed of his appearance and then continued to wonder how would they get past the wall of Bloks.

**Kadic Academy**

Hiccup then threw a skateboard at Sam to get her attention while Geo and May drag Odd somewhere safe while he had to deal with Xana-Sam. Hiccup had to admit he had never faced a Xana possessed person or either a specter. Sam started to shoot electricity everywhere Hiccup ran or hid. Hiccup was about to give up until he received a call from Jeremy asking how was everything with Sam. Hiccup told him it was like being pointed at with a bunch of nuclear bombs that was gonna blow in about 5 mins. Jeremy told him that he has to keep distracting Sam cause there was huge wall of Bloks blocking Aelita, Monica, Jack, Yumi and Ulrich. Hiccup said really as he quickly ran up to his dorm where he surprisingly found Geo, May and Odd. He was gonna ask how they got in until May interrupted by saying Odd had picked the lock to your room. Hiccup said they had to quickly barricade the room before Sam got here to oblirate them into non existence.

**Mountain Sector**

Aelita and the 4 others were trying to think of a way to get the wall of Bloks without getting noticed by any of them. Jack then suggested they try finding which is they're weak point. Monica pointed out they tried that and it wouldn't work unless they think of something else. Monica then threw a sharp version of Yumi's fan to hit one of the Bloks but nothing happened. Jeremy told Jack that he installed a type of Scouter that allowed him to find anything like an invisible tower, invisible monsters, or anything that that can help in any situation. Jack then concentrated and all of a sudden a Scouter. "I really hope were not ripping of the Dragon Ball franchise "Jack replied. Ulrich and Yumi replied by saying that everybody hated Dragon Ball Evolution. Everyone shocked to see Yumi knowing Dragon Ball and she replied by saying that the she hangs with the group every day. Jack then scanned to see which Blok was the real one and was having no luck until he found that the real one was the bottom left one at the side. Yumi tried aiming her fan but the Blok's laser had destroyed both the fan and taken out her in the process. Jack then aimed his knife slowly and slowly threw it at the bottom Blok and all 4 waited to see the results. The group cheered as they saw Aelita enter the tower. Jeremy told them not to celebrate because an unidentified object is coming straight at them. The group turned their backs to see a shape shifting clone that was in the form of a possessed Lyoko formed Iris.

**Kadic Academy**

Hiccup, Geo and Monica tried to block the door as they saw Sam. They had tried their best to stop her but it seemed like it was about to be the end of their adventures. They were about to face an uncertain fate when all of a sudden Sam had just passed out. Geo called Jeremy to ask what happened and Jeremy told them Aelita had deactivated the tower and asked if anything had happened. Geo asked Jeremy if he could do a return to the past quick cause he was about to pass out even with the help of his inhaler. Jeremy then launched the program and everything went back to the start of today.

**Kadic Academy (The Morning)**

The entire group decided to wait for Camicazi's arrival instead of doing everything they had usually had done. When Camicazi came she was confused by their behavior cause she thought she was meeting with Hiccup but then realized this was the group that Stoic and Alvin were talking about on Outcast island. She and the group (minus Odd cause he went on his date with Sam right now instead of meeting with Camicazi). The group then continued to wonder what was their next move now that they have to deal with Alvin and Stoic along with Xana always trying to attack them.

* * *

**Camicazi: So let me get this straight you guys fight a multi agent program.**

**Iris: Bingo that is correct!**

**Geo: Yep so got any more questions Camicazi?**

**Camicazi: I have one, what does Xana stand for actually?**

**Leon: I was gonna ask the same thing what does Xana stand for?**

**Aelita: Well no one knows what it stands for.**

**All: See you all in the next chapter and Happy Valentines Day.**

* * *

**(A:N) Remember if any future ideas write in the reviews or P.M. me and I'm thinking of writing a How To Train Your Dragon and Brave crossover. :D**


	16. Suspicions

**Chapter 16**

**Kadic Academy**

Hiccup was opening his dorm to take a quick nap after a long day of school. He and the group had to deal with the usual like a Xana Attack, school, or the fact they have to deal with Stoic now that he's partnered up with Alvin is what you can call a type of normal. He then noticed that something was wrong in his room. He then noticed that Toothless wasn't on William's bed like usual and decided to look for him around the entire room. He then ran to Odd's room asking him if he had seen Toothless anywhere which Odd replied by saying he saw him pass through the school when he was on his date with Sam. "I don't know what you see in that girl Odd" Hiccup said. Hiccup then grabbed Odd and quickly told him to help find Toothless or he'll pay the price. Odd asked what would happen if he didn't and Hiccup told him if he doesn't find Toothless he'll push Odd into the digital sea then next time there on Lyoko which Odd replied that he'll help and both of them went searching for Toothless.

**The Park**

Iris and the rest of the group (except for Hiccup and Odd who are looking for Toothless). William then questioned where were both Hiccup and Odd. Geo responded by saying that Hiccup went to take a nap and Leon continued by saying that Odd went on his date with Sam and was now taking care of Kiwi. The entire then started talking about what was happening when they saw the most shocking thing. They were seeing Hiccup and Odd chasing Toothless around the skate park. The entire group realized that they were chasing Toothless because either Toothless was doing this for fun or either they were playing some type of game. The Roof of Kadic Both Odd and Hiccup found themselves on top of the roof crawling towards Toothless who just stood at the near end with a frozen expression and they noticed the entire staff and kids watching them. Some decided to record this and some were covering their eyes not see what was about to happen. Odd tried to walk the roof like a balance beam but was close to falling until Hiccup grabbed him before he could fall. Odd told Hiccup that it felt like they were being watched by something and Hiccup told it either was Xana or Stoic and Alvin secretly watching them.

**Outcast Island**

Outcast Island wasn't some island that was deserted. Due to the alignment with Berk they transformed it into a village that was similar to Berk. Every teen except Astrid were planning on getting their revenge on Hiccup's friends. Astrid didn't want revenge because she had saw what the village's actions and Stoic's neglect had done Hiccup and his life. It was a good thing that she sent Camicazi instead of her to search for Hiccup and tell what was going on. Stoic was asking his remaining agents what was going on at Hiccup's new home. One of the agents quietly told him that one of the Viking girls had betrayed him and revealed what was happening here. Alvin then butted in the conversation and explained it was this girl and he showed Stoic a picture of Camicazi. He explained that they installed some secret camera's that follow those Lyoko brats and their every move. He also told him that this kid right here showing a picture of Jeremy was the brains of the group and they could easily capture him and can easily take him hostage and the rest of the group would have no choice but to come and try to take him back.

**The Park**

Hiccup and Odd were overjoyed with happiness after finding Toothless. Hiccup pointed out that something wet was on Odd's clothes and it pointed out to be Toothless's piss all over his clothes. Hiccup then asked Toothless why he had gone on the roof and escaped from the Dorm room. Toothless started to speak in some type of dragon language. Odd asked what Toothless said and Hiccup said he had followed a white cat for some reason. They ran to the group who were wondering what was happening and they then saw Camicazi with claw marks all over her face. The group wondered where she got the marks and they asked where she had gotten them. She then responded by saying some white cat jumped and attacked her. The group then decided to split into 2 groups. The first group was Odd, Hiccup, Iris, Geo, May, Jack, and Monica and the second group consisted of William, Iris, Leon, Jeremy, Aelita, Camicazi, Ulrich and Yumi. The 2 group's then split up to look for the white cat and continued looking until dawn.

**Night 8:34 P.M**

The entire group had caught the white cat but some had scratch marks due to it's vicious nature and the fact they couldn't tie it due to the lack of rope used. The group then watched as Toothless went next to the cat and for some reason they were speaking. They continued to talk to each other until the group saw the white cat glowing for some reason. They then saw the unimaginable happen in front of their eyes. The white cat was really a white night fury. Camicazi was about to charge until Iris stopped her to which started a argument between the two. Hiccup told them that they had to hide the Night Fury before anyone got suspicious on where they were. The 14 minus Yumi quietly entered Kadic and each went into their respective Dorm rooms. Iris was quietly rubbing the cat's fur with Aelita asking what was she gonna do with it. Iris explained that she was gonna do the same thing Odd and Hiccup and just keep it in hiding and take care of it. Aelita also asked what was she gonna name it and Iris responded by saying it either had to be Clawless or Twilight. Then both roommates wished each other a good night and went into their sleep.

**The Morning 6:32**

The only people who were awake were Odd, William, Iris, Geo, Leon, Hiccup, and Ulrich. Iris told them to follow her to this abandoned old warehouse. When the 6 reached their the white cat then transformed back into it's normal dragon body just staring at the group. Iris then asked one of them to go near the dragon which Odd volunteered to do. When Odd went near the white dragon he found himself staring straight at it's eyes. Iris was about to say something until Odd charged at her. It was lucky Iris was able to dodge but was wondering what was going on. Ulrich was trying to stop Odd by trying to make him remember past events of his life. Odd just simply carried Ulrich and threw him at Iris, Geo, Hiccup, William and Leon. Before Odd could finish what he was about to do he then suddenly passed out. The group then saw the night fury smirking. Hiccup asked Iris if she had thought of a name for the dragon and she said it was between the name Clawless or either the name Twilight. Leon, Geo, and Odd voted for the name Clawless while William, Ulrich, and Hiccup voted for the name Twilight. Iris then decided to see which name the dragon would respond to. She called the name Clawless but the dragon didn't respond and then she called the name Twilight which the dragon responded to. The 7 were happy about the name but then realized something was behind their backs. "So it would seem you 7 know how to tame a dragon eh, how about you join me" said the mysterious voice. The group were shocked to see the person behind them.

* * *

** Break Line**

**Geo: I cant believe he showed up again.**

**Hiccup: Um Geo I think it's I cant believe they showed up again.**

**Iris: I still can't believe I got my own dragon.**

**Ulrich: Now you and Hiccup have both the same dragon species.**

**Odd, Leon, William: What was the point of attacking us Twilight!**

**Twilight: That's just one word Wussies.**

**All: HEY WE ARE NOT WUSSIES.**

* * *

**(A:n) Who can guess the mysterious person and remember to vote to decide Hiccup's fate at my profile. **


	17. Arrival At Outcast Island

**Chapter 17**

**Last Time**

The 7 were happy about the name but then realized something was behind their backs. "So it would seem you 7 know how to tame a dragon eh, how about you join me" said the mysterious voice. The group were in absolute in shock to see the person behind them. Warehouse The 7 were shocked to see who was behind them. It was the teens that made Hiccup's life like hell but Astrid wasn't there and for some reason a girl with black hair replaced her. Snotlout was cracking jokes about how weak Hiccup is and how that he was a disgrace to Vikings. "Look who's talking it's that chick from Wendy's" Leon remarked. Snotlout then started to charge at Leon but was knocked back by Twilight. Hiccup had yelled for Toothless and in seconds notice the Night Fury appeared by it's owner's side. Geo, Odd, Ulrich, and Hiccup quickly hopped on Toothless while Iris, William, and Leon rode Twilight back to Kadic Academy to warn the others about what just happened.

**Kadic Academy**

The 7 along with Toothless and Twilight saw the rest of the group and explained to them on what just happened. Everyone was shocked and wondered how did the teens of Berk get here so quickly. Camicazi then explained to them that they must've followed her and now they're after both Hiccup and Camicazi. "I swear Stoic and Alvin wont just quit will they" May said. They then saw the teens of Berk and all decided to hide in different nearby bushes. They then started to overhear the conversation and they found out about how they had Anthea and how were they going to capture both Hiccup and Camicazi to be executed. After their conversation all 14 members plus Camicazi along with Twilight and Toothless jumped the group and tied them with some rope they found in Ulrich's pocket. "Um Ulrich quick question, where did you find this tight rope good buddy" Odd asked. "The day I snap Odd you will be the first to go. Odd asked when will that day happen and Ulrich remarked by saying get on his good side or he will never snap. Yumi then started to ask one of the twins what they were doing her but the twins refused to speak. Monica then interrupted asked who was the smartest to which Tuffnut raised his hand. Leon then asked why they were here and Tuffnut stupidly told them that Stoic and Alvin sent them to get both Hiccup and Camicazi back or they will face 2 days locked up in a cage. Everyone was shocked but then Hiccup said that Snotlout was the next chief and why would Stoic go so low and getting the both of them. The group then decided to have a quick chat about what to do. Snotlout said how they form an alliance. The Lyoko warriors thought long and hard about this decision and finally they agreed to work together to stop both Stoic and Alvin.

**The Sea**

Everyone realized that Jeremy gave them gadgets so they can contact him and ask him to give either their Lyoko outfit or vehicles. Hiccup and Iris were riding on their respective dragons while the rest were riding on the boats the teens brought with them. Snotlout asked them if the watches could do anything amazing. William responded by saying that we can contact Jeremy and if we need anything like our vehicles or Lyoko outfits incase Stoic and Alvin got suspicious. As they reached their destination they landed on Outcast Island.

**Outcast Island (The Docks)**

Hiccup questioned why they were at Outcast Island with Fishlegs telling him that things have changed and now the Outcasts and Berk were formed. Geo then questioned that if their were any Viking clothes they can all wear because wouldn't people be suspicious of people who don't wear the clothes. Snotlout then told them he had come prepared with clothes if anyone asked for any. Snotlout then tossed all the boys and girls their respective clothes. Iris then warned him if her clothes had a skirt that comes with it he should right now run for his life. Jack asked why does she have a hatred against skirts so much because usually girls do wear skirts or either pants. Iris was relieved to have found no skirt and everyone started to change into the different clothes. When everyone was done putting one their clothes Twilight and Toothless both changed into their respective dog and cat forms. Before they were about to enter Monica pointed out that they need to change Hiccup's hair so no one could get suspicious that he and his friends are here. William asked to take Hiccup for a moment to dye his hair a certain color. The group then waited for 3 minutes and then saw Hiccup with blond hair with some of his brown hair still retaining. Monica then pointed out that some have to go back because if they are all here people will get suspicious. The entire group then decided to have staring contest to see who would stay and who would be the backup in case of emergencies. The people who were staying were Hiccup, William, Geo, Ulrich, Iris, Leon, and Monica. The rest like Odd, Yumi, Aelita, May, Jack, and Camicazi went back to the Lab in case of help. The remaining people then went into the village.

**The Village**

Hiccup, Geo, Willaim, Ulrich, Iris, Monica and Leon were amazed at the village. Hiccup was surprised that the darkest island known to Vikings had now suddenly been turned into some type of paradise. Ulrich asked Snotlout where was that blonde haired girl and who was this girl. Fishlegs responded by saying that Astrid is in her house currently and the girl's name is Heather. He explained that her parent's island was mysteriously burned and now they decided to live here. Hiccup then told them he'll meet with the group later cause he has to pay a visit to an old friend. He called Toothless to come with Toothless following his owner. After the 2 left Iris asked both William and Leon to accompany her to see the rest of the village. Geo and Monica then decided that they wanted to see what the Great Hall was and how their weapons were.

**Astrid's House**

Hiccup noticed that the door was locked and realized he needed another way to get inside without getting noticed and people discovering that Toothless is really a dragon. Hiccup was thinking until he noticed a ladder that was near Astrid's window. He climbed it with Toothless on his shoulder. When he reached their Astrid noticed him and continued to pin him to the ground. Hiccup responded by saying it was him and to get off him. She then asked how could he prove it was really him and not some imposter. He then revealed that she was the top of the class in Dragon training and that Iris and her fought on that one day at Kadic Academy. She realized it was really him and continued to punch him on the shoulder to which he asked why. "That was for sneaking into my house" she said. Then she lightly kissed him on the cheek and told him that was for everything else. She questioned what had happened to his hair and he told her that he doesn't want to be recognized by anybody and that meant both Stoic and Alvin. He then climbed out the window with Toothless saying they'll meet up later because he has important stuff to do.

**The Great Hall**

Geo and Monica were both looking around the Great Hall with shocked faces. They then noticed Iris along with William and Leon. They asked what they did with William saying some Viking boys tried to take Twilight so Leon and him beat the living hell out of them. They then saw Hiccup coming along with Toothless asking what they thought of the village with all giving their respective ideas. They then heard someone yelling the name "Hiccup". All turned to see Stoic along with Alvin wondering who were these people and their 2 animals. **To Be Continued...**

* * *

**Iris: Hey guys guess what.**

**Hiccup and Ulrich: Hey Iris why are you so happy?**

**Leon: Have you guy's even figured it out.**

**Geo: Ok tell us what's happening.**

**Iris and Leon: It's The Silver Magician Of Chaos's birthday.**

**Hiccup and Ulrich: Oh my god I cant believe we forgot about that.**

**Everbody: Happy Birthday The Silver Magicain Of Chaos.**

**Odd: Let's party like their's no tomorrow.**

* * *

**Sorry about the Cliffhanger their guys really sorry. P.s remember to say happy birthday to my friend Sliver Magicain Of Chaos and remember P.M for any ideas for the future.**


	18. The Search For Anthea Part 1

** Chapter 18**

_**Last Time:**__**Geo and Monica were both looking around the Great Hall with shocked faces. They then noticed Iris along with William and Leon. They asked what they did with William saying some Viking boys tried to take Twilight so Leon and William beat the living hell out of them. They then saw Hiccup coming along with Toothless asking what they thought of the village with all giving their respective ideas. They then heard someone yelling the name "Hiccup". All turned to see Stoic along with Alvin wondering who were these people and their 2 animals.**_

_** Great Hall **_

Stoic and Alvin both went up to look at the newest Vikings and they noticed a blonde version of Hiccup with some brown highlights. Stoic asked all of them what were their names were with everybody saying their names except Hiccup who was thinking of a name. Alvin asked what was his name and Iris quickly whispered a name for him to say. Hiccup then said his name was Draco and with that Stoic and Alvin told them to enjoy their stay at the new Village. Hiccup asked what was the name of this village was with Leon saying it's called the Normandy Village. Everyone had confused looks at Leon which he replied by saying it was on a sign. Geo then said he thought Vikings couldn't read and thought they were to clueless to understand anything. Monica then said that they must've changed after they all invaded Berk the last time they were here. Everyone except Leon had a flashback of what happened the last time they were on Berk and it was them destroying it. William was about to ask why wasn't Leon in the flashback and Iris reminded him that he wasn't there at the time of destruction.

_** The Lab**_

Jeremy was with the remaining part of the group wondering if Hiccup and the others were doing okay. He then suddenly noticed an activated tower and the tower was located in the Ice sector. Aelita then took Jack, Yumi and Odd to go to Lyoko. The four then headed to the scanner room which they waited for Jeremy to virtualize each of them to the Ice sector. The four were virtualized and were on the Ice sector.

_** Ice Sector **_

The four then waited for Jeremy to bring in their vehicles with Aelita using her angel wings. Jack then drove Ulrich's OverBike with Odd and Yumi each driving the OverBoard and the OverWing. As the four then saw the tower they then saw an army of Krabs and MegaTanks with 12 of each. Odd pointed out that Xana has now stepped up and now its way harder to get to the tower now. They then saw a dark figure that looked a lot like Iris with her Lyoko outfit except the clone had pale white skin, orange eyes, and was dressed in the opposite color of Iris's outfit which was black. Yumi asked who was that and Jack then reminded her that was the same clone that took all 5 of them out in a single blow. Jeremy then reminded Jack that he and Geo share the same power and that is to stop time at ease. Odd then complained and wondered how Geo, Leon, Hiccup, Jack, and everybody else get cool stuff but not him. Jeremy told him to calm down because he restored that power that allowed him to see in the future for some time and that teleportation one that he refused to have but he still decided to fix the teleportation without anyone knowing. Odd was wondering if anyone got any plans and Jack insisted that he uses his power to make everything go slow so they can take them out easily. Aelita then told him that would work and with that Jack used his powers to stop time. Odd quickly took 6 of the MegaTanks with Yumi taking out the rest of them out. Aelita then shot her Energy Fields at the 12 Krabs with the clone of Iris left. Jack then reminded the clone that it was four on one so she should just give up or else face death. Jack then reminded the clone that Iris can't beat him so she should give up. After saying that the clone then transformed into a dark version of Jack himself. "Déjà vu" Odd, Yumi, and Aelita said. Both Jacks then drew out their swords and clashed at each other.

_** Normandy Village**_

Leon and the group then got a call from Jeremy asking if anything has happened with Ulrich saying nothing has happened and saying that him, Leon, Hiccup, Iris, Geo, and Monica were all accounted for and nothing. Jeremy asked if they had found any clues to where Aelita's mother could be with Geo saying that they have found nothing that could lead them to finding her. Monica then noticed a person and told the group that she'll be back in a few minutes. She went up to the person and asked him a few questions about Anthea. She came back saying that she has some good news and some bad news. The good news was that Anthea was locked up in the jail center and the bad news is that it's guarded by Alvin and Stoic's best men and it would be impossible for them to get in there. Iris said that they needed to think of a plan so they would be able to get inside and get her without getting caught. The group then discussed about their plan which all were eager to start.

_** Ice Sector**_

Jack and his clone were locked up in some heavy combat. Jack then found an opening and then saw his opportunity to destroy it which he did. He was celebrating his victory but all of a sudden was devirtualized by the clone. The group noticed that Jack took out a clone and not the real thing. "So which one of you has the guts to take on me" the Xana-Jack. Odd was about to step up but Yumi told him that they need to work together in order for them to take it out. Odd quickly started shooting laser arrows which the clone quickly blocked. It then transformed into a dark version of Ulrich with two swords except the size of Williams sword. Then Yumi told Odd to hold it down with Odd performing a full nelson on the clone which the clone couldn't get out. Yumi then shot her fan straight at the clone also with Odd going down. Aelita then came out the tower wondering where was Odd and Jack with Yumi saying that Jack and Odd were taken out but they managed to take the clone out.

_** Normandy Village (Night Time)**_

The group were dressed in their Lyoko outfits respectively. Hiccup said that he got the group including Heather to distract the guards. William and Iris were excited about kicking some butt if the guards caught them. Geo then said he was excited to try out his new powers that Jeremy gave him along with Monica saying the same thing. Everybody all together said**" Don't worry Anthea were coming".**

* * *

** Break Line**

**Leon: Everyone sit down because Im about to lay down some fresh beats.**

** *Starts laying some beats until Odd notices the disk***

**Odd: Wait a second this cant be the right disk.**

***The hip hop music stops and instead plays Break Break Break Dance*.**

**Iris: Um who put that song in and why is it so Hypnotic.**

**Leon: ODD!**

**Odd: Oh come on Leon I said was sorry.**


	19. The Search For Anthea Part 2

_** Chapter 19**_

_** Ice Sector**_

Aelita and Yumi then waited for May after the incident with the clone and the only person left to go on Lyoko was May. When they saw May they hurried up to the corner with May asking what were they waiting for with Yumi saying it's their ride to Sector 5. Yumi then questioned if Camicazi could come to Lyoko with May asking why would she come in the first place. The 3 then saw their ticket to Sector 5 and hopped on. The 3 found themselves on the landing plate waiting for further directions.

_**Sector 5**_

May asked what were they going to Aelita then responded by saying their easily going to the Cortex. May then questioned if that was the sector Hiccup was talking to her about because before he described it as a changing land that keeps changing every minute. Yumi then heard something coming from the left and decided to go look for it. Jeremy warned her not to go by herself which she ignored and went all alone. She saw a humanoid creature with a green glowing light in the middle with a dark body suit with green blades. While she was looking at them she didn't notice that one of them was secretly behind her. The humanoid creature then knocked her out and proceeded to scan Yumi. "Target Name: Yumi Ishiyama, it isn't Aelita Hopper, must be eliminated" it said. With that it drew two blades and proceeded to take her out. Jeremy told May and Aelita to quickly head to the Skid because 3 unidentified objects took out Yumi. With saying that the 2 remaining Lyoko warriors started to head for the Skid.

_**Berk (Night Time)**_

Hiccup was with Ulrich, Geo, and Leon while Iris was with Monica because both decided to split up to cover more ground. Hiccup quickly teleported inside without being seen and quietly thanked that Jeremy had a way to make their Lyoko outfits appear at will. As he got in Ulrich along with Leon and Geo quietly sneaked themselves in looking for clues about the whereabouts of Anthea. Iris and Monica also had dug underground and found themselves in the lair where they conduct weird experiments on either animals or human beings or you call Vikings human beings. Monica then found a clipboard that had the sketches of humanoid creature with a green orb on the middle of its face with two green blades with a dark body suit. Monica then alerted Iris of this when she said that they are located somewhere around the island. Iris then scanned the paper and sent a copy of it back to Jeremy. When Jeremy got the paper he alerted Jack, Yumi, May, Aelita, and Odd about these new monsters. Odd suggested of giving them the name ninjas because they used stealth in order to take out Yumi.

_**The Lab(Berk)**_

Monica then noticed someone entering the door and quickly told her to hide. It was lucky that Iris and Monica both found themselves hidden behind failed projects. They looked to see Astrid and Stoic talking about something. Iris then used SuperSmoke to which surprised Monica since only William has used that power. "So are you sure Hiccup is here or not Astrid" Stoic questioned. "Yes sir and he is currently disguised as that blonde who goes by the name of Draco sir" she responded. "Well let me warn the guards about their presence so we won't be surprised of their appearance. After Stoic left Iris plunged at her with her Keyblade trying to cut Astrid's head clear off. Iris then quickly knocked her out and used her SuperSmoke to carry the unconscious Astrid along with Monica following. She quickly told the rest of the boys to abort the mission and quickly meet up in Snotlout's basement. They then quickly ran with no one noticing them and quickly ran to Snot's house.

_**The Basement**_

Ruff and Tuff were fighting over to see who would pet Iris's dragon Twilight with Toothless giving a smirk. Fishlegs asked what happened with Leon responding saying that Mrs. Good-Two Shoes **A.K.A** Astrid just told Stoic about their plan now everybody knows that they are here. Ruff then went over to her friend and slapped her so hard Jeremy could hear it. Twilight then went on Iris's shoulder with Toothless doing the same with Hiccup and Astrid wandered what was going on. Ulrich then told her that she just told Stoic about the whole plan and now everyone on this island knows who they are and now everyone going to start a manhunt after all of them. Snotlout told them to go back to Kadic and think of a new strategy while they deal with Astrid. After saying that the 7 including Toothless and Twilight disappeared in a blinding flash that left Tuffnut, Ruffnet and Fishlegs with shocked expressions. "So Astrid you like doing bad things, how about we give you the same treatment like we did to Hiccup before he left" Snotlout said.

_**The Lab(Code Lyoko)**_

Jeremy then noticed the 7 dressed in their regularly clothing and asked what happened. Geo said that everything went fine until Astrid spilled the secret that they were around. Jeremy then told them that two of them have to go to the Cortex with May and Aelita which William and Iris volunteered. He told them to quickly enter the scanners because Aelita and May are already there.

_**The Cortex**_

Iris and William both found themselves on the Cortex and also noticed Aelita and May waving at them. May asked what happened and why were they here with William and Iris saying it's a long story."Well let's start moving before anything weird starts happening" Aelita said as they were running. She then regretted what she had just said when the four saw a group of 7 to 10 ninjas heading towards them. "**OH CRAP**" they said.

* * *

**~Break Line~**

**May: So Astrid told Stoic everything about what their plan was.**

**Geo: Yup pretty much everthing of course.**

**Hiccup: Hold up I'm getting a message be right back.**

**Odd: Hiccup help me, Leon's still trying to kill me after what I did at the party.**

**Hiccup: Ok and this is my problem how?**

**Odd: If you dont help me I will tell evrybody what you and Sissi did in the swimming pool.**

**Hiccup: Odd it was just one kiss and nothing else.**

**Odd: Not to me it didn't so what's it gonna be then either you help me or I will spill.**

**Hiccup: Fine I will help you just stall him for a few mins.**

**~30 Mins Later~**

**Hiccup:*has a cast on right arm* Odd I swear the next time you anger Leon I will let you get beat up.**

**Odd: Im sorry about you right arm and I promise never to prank him again.**

**Leon and Iris: Odd what did you do to our hair. Now I have blonde hair while Iris is a red head.**

**Odd: *Odd gets chased by Iris, Leon, and Twilight all around the park* I said I was sorry you guys can we let this go for once!**

**Leon, Iris, Twilight: ODD!**


	20. A Girl From Geo's Past

_**Chapter 20**_

_** Last Time**_

Iris and William both found themselves on the Cortex and also noticed Aelita and May waving at them. May asked what happened and why were they here with William and Iris saying it's a long story."Well let's start moving before anything weird starts happening" Aelita said as they were running. She then regretted what she had just said when the four saw a group of 7 to 10 ninjas heading towards them. "**OH CRAP**" they said. Now it's Ninjas vs Lyoko Warriors.

_**Cortex**_

Iris asked if anyone had an idea and with William saying that they run for their lives while they lose them. May then grabbed her bow and started to shoot arrows while the ninjas chased them. She managed hit one of them in the chest but in a quick second it just got back up like nothing happened. William then realized the orb on the face was their face and told the rest to shoot at them. Before he could do anything a ninja appeared out of nowhere taking out William with a quick blow. "Wow so those blades can quickly take you out". Before they knew it the three were eliminated by the rest of the ninjas without being noticed.

_**The Lab**_

"Were Crappy today" Iris said as she entered out the scanner. "Hey weren't crappy today, it's just that we were taken out by surprise" William added. "Well one thing for sure is we have to figure how to beat those ninjas because now we know that they guard the Cortex and they know who we are. Ulrich also added that they also needed to make up an all-new plan since Stoic knows what they were all after. "Hey sorry to interrupt but can we please hurry this and go to bed because as you all know its 11:00 P.M and I need some sleep after today's events" Odd shouted. Everyone agreed and all 13 including Camicazi went in the elevator. Monica then asked where was Camicazi going to stay and Yumi explained that she told her parents that Camicazi was her pen-pal from Canada and they agreed to let her stay. The 12 headed back to Kadic while Yumi and Camicazi went to her house for the night.

_**The Morning**_

"Ok so we need an all new plan now that Stoic already knows what our other plan was, so anyone got any ideas" Geo asked. "OK how about we all go search for Xana on the internet" Odd said. Everybody gave confused looks and Leon pointed out that they tried and Xana wasn't even at the Cortex even though the scan proves that he was there. Jack then said how about they lay low until Stoic forgets everything and they can just continue looking for Xana. Everyone shook in agreement when they saw Sissi along with another girl they didn't recognize. "Sorry guys I gotta go help Sissi and her dad with something, see you guys later" Hiccup said as he and Sissi took off. Ulrich then questioned who was she and Jack then said that girls name is Allyson. Leon then asked if Geo, May, and Monica knew this girl which the three replied. "So let me get this straight that's the girl May was talking about" Ulrich and William said. "So why they the hell are you here anyway Allyson" May said. Geo then told her to calm down along with Ulrich and Odd knowing something was going to erupt. "Well how rude and btw I was going to ask Geo if he wanted to hang out or do anything with me" Allyson said. "If memory serves me right, last time I checked May beat you on the same night the Karaoke Tournament was held and the last thing I would every do is hang out with you" Geo said. "Well May since you seem confident, how about we wager on this" Allyson offered. The offer was that if Allyson won she would be Geo's new girlfriend and if May won she'll leave them alone. "Well I beat you once and I could do it again, YOURE ON!" May yelled. "Well Im gonna ask the principal if the school can host one so we can prepare" Jack said as he took off. "Well we should get going because the bells about to ring and we need to hurry to class" Jeremy said.

_**Lunch **_Everyone was at the lunch table with Hiccup asking why both Geo and May were worried. Leon then explained that Geo's EX Allyson came back along with Iris saying that they are going to duel it out at Karaoke night. "Since when did people sing and make up a night called Karaoke Night" Hiccup yelled. William asked who was gonna enter to make sure Allyson had no chance of winning. The only people who were entering were Yumi, May, Monica, Aelita, Geo, Odd and Iris. The only people who weren't entering were Hiccup, Jeremy, Jack, Leon, William, Ulrich and Camicazi. "Speaking of which where the hell is Camicazi" William said. Everyone then heard multiple screams coming from outside to see SIssi, Mrs. Hertz, and Jim covered in paint, bird crap, and finally feathers. Everyone was laughing at the top of their lungs which Jim, Mrs. Hertz, and Sissi quickly ran to the bathroom to wash themselves off. Camicazi appeared out of nowhere scaring the half-to-death Lyoko warriors. "Where the hell have you been" Yumi asked. "Well while I was gone for a few chapters I decided to pull prank on the principal, Jim, and that brat Sissi" Camicazi explained. "Well while you were gone Geo's EX Allyson came back and now she's gonna ask the principal if they can host a singing tournament. "Yeah but there's no way she can ever convince the principal to host that" Jeremy responded. They then heard the loudspeaker come on with Jim's voice explaining the upcoming Karaoke Tournament which will be held in one week. After that they heard another voice come and to their surprise it was Allyson. "I would like for everyone to have a chance to participate and I hope May is spending her final week with Geo as we speak" she said in dark tone. "Man is she on the fifty shades of whack or something" Leon said.

_**The Afternoon**_

The group was walking down the forest discussing their plan when they heard Geo's phone glowing. It was glowing red with a familiar symbol. It was Xana and has currently launched an attack. Jeremy said that Aelita, Jack, Leon, William, and Hiccup to go to Lyoko while the rest go back to Kadic. May asked if Iris could help her with the song she's writing. Geo was going to help Odd along with the rest who were going to sing. After the rest left the remaining went to the lab. Little did they know they Allyson was following the group who were heading to the lab. "Time to find out who this Xana thing is" she said.

* * *

**Break Line**

**Odd: Wow she's back to cause you more trouble.**

**Leon: Well you know things like her are hard to get rid of like bugs.**

**Iris: Oh wait that reminds me of something ODD!**

**Odd: Oh great here we go again.**

***Iris starts to chase Odd around the entire school***

**Hiccup: Is she still mad about the hair dye incident**

**Everyone: Yep!**

**Monica: Well all we have to do is figure out what songs to sing.**

**Odd: *still running* Well Im gonna sing Break Break Break Dance!**

**Leon: OH HELL NO you aint.**

**Ulrich: Well anyone got ideas for what Yumi, May, Monica, Aelita, Geo, Odd and Iris to sing.**

**Toothless & Twilight: I think the readers should vote for the songs.**

**All: YOU BOTH CAN TALK!**

* * *

**(A:N) 1. P.M. Me for the songs for them to sing. 2. Im planning on giving the Lyoko gang there own personal dragons. See you all in Chapter 21!**


	21. Spectres & Clones

_**Chapter**** 21**_

_**Last Time**_

_The group was walking down the forest discussing their plan when they heard Geo's phone glowing. It was glowing red with a familiar symbol on it. It was Xana and has currently launched an attack. Jeremy said that Aelita, Jack, Leon, William, and Hiccup to go to Lyoko while the rest go back to Kadic. May asked if Iris could help her with the song she's writing. Geo was going to help Odd along with the rest who were going to sing. After the rest left the remaining went to the lab. Little did they know they Allyson was following the group who were heading to the lab. "Time to find out who this Xana thing is" she said._

_**Forest Sector**_

Jack, Leon, William, and Hiccup soon found themsleves in the Forest Sector waiting for Jeremy to give them the directions to the Tower. "So if Xana launched an attack and activated a Tower, where is the spectre he usually brings out" Hiccup said. "Not to worry guys, I was busy working on this program that will allow me to identify the spectre and it's current location" Jeremy said. "Ok enough of that we have more important matters to worry about and by the way the tower is NorthWest of your direction" he concluded. "Wow Leon if Odd was here he would be shocked to see you in a wolf outfit considering he's a giant purple cat" William said surprised. The four then quickly ran North to the activated tower. Jack wondered why wasn't Aelita here and Jeremy said she had to help the rest and instead Ulrich was joining them.

**_Kadic Academy _**

Geo was walking down the isle with May, Monica, Yumi, Iris, Odd, and Camicazi and Aelita. The group quickly entered Odd's Dorm making sure no one was following them. Camicazi was wondering why Aelita was here and not on Lyoko which Aelita replied by saying Jeremy has got everything under control. They then heard a knock on the door to see Sissi. "Hey have you guys seen either Allyson or Hiccup because I haven't seen them since this afternoon" she questioned. Everyone was wondering where Allyson could be but they then realized she could be at the Lab. Iris quickly grabbed her phone to alert Jeremy that Allyson's near the Lab. Odd asked Iris if he could talk to Jeremy which she gave him. "Hey Einstein not to be a jerk or anything but could you mind answering me why the hell is Aelita here and not on Lyoko" Odd yelled. Jeremy told him that everything was going according to plan and will explain after this attack.

**_Forest Sector_**

Ulrich asked what was that blocking the tower which the rest was wondering the same thing. They saw 5 clone of Iris with pale skin to which Jack said that was the shape shifting clone that he including Odd, Aelita, and Yumi fought when they fought in the Ice Sector. The clones then noticed them and suddenly a bright light came out of them and after taht they were transformed into dark versions of them. "OH MY F*$#ING GOD" they yelled. The charged at the clones which they each fought their own respective clone.

**_Kadic Academy_**

Yumi then recieved a call that was from Jeremy. She answered it and he explained to her that X.A.N.A has taken possession of Allyson and she is currently at the Lab looking for him. After the call Yumi told Iris and Odd to go to the Lab to stop Allyson from reaching the Lab. The two then ran out the room and both were currently heading to the Lab. While the 2 ran Aelita asked what was Geo's histroy with Allyson which Monica was glad to explain. "Well it all started with a project to which Allyson was paired with Geo, after the project Allyson turned on Geo which broke his heart" Monica said.

**_The Lab_**

Jeremy was looking closely looking at Allyson through the hidden camera he installed. He then decided to call Iris on her current location. "Hey Iris were are you and who's with you" he asked. "Well Im trying to look for another way to enter since Allyson is currently blocking the elavator and also Odd is with me while the rest are at Kadic" she said. "Well the only other entrance is through the sewer" he said. "You have to be kidding me" Iris mumbled. She then told Odd that they needed to go to the sewers since Allyson is blocking the entrance.

**_Forest Sector_**

On Lyoko the five warriors weren't doing so well. The clones had complete control of the battle and it seemed like nothing would affect it. That until Jack realized something strange was happening. The clones knew how to beat their opposites but not the rest. Jack then told the rest to switch with their respective selfs. In about 10 mins each beat their respective clones with one remaining. This one however was different from the other ones. They soon realized that this clone had the abilty to transform into any of Xana's monsters including Alan Meyer's Ninjas. The clone then transformed into the the darker version of the Kolossus which this one would be harder to kill like the last one. Jack then grabbed his bow and shot arrows straight at the face but had no effect. Hiccup decided to use his Dragon Wings and flew straight at the face taunting it while teleporting all over the place. If X.A.N.A's monsters had faces you could tell that the Kolossus was pissed and was ready to blow. It swinged it's left sword-shaped arm straight toward Hiccup which caused an instant devirtualization which Hiccup soon find himself back in the scanners.

**_The Lab_**

Hiccup soon ran up to the Lab asking what happened to Iris and Odd. "Well lets just say Allyson is possessed by X.A.N.A and she is currently trying to find a way to enter the lab" Jeremy explained. "Well that's great, we finally know who Geo's Ex was and now I gotta deal with the physco possessed chick, well this is my lucky day" Hiccup mumbled. "Wait just to let you know if you get on the elevator your life could be cut short" Jeremy warned Hiccup. " I'll take the risk of almost being killed by one of the Spectre's" Hiccup said. He quickly ran up the elevator to see a unconscious Allyson with the rest of the group. "If your wondering what happened, we all shocked her with cords until X.A.N.A finally got out" Monica said. "Well it's nice to see that you guys are alright but was it really necessary to shock her with cords that many times" Hiccup questioned. "Well after X.A.N.A left her body May shocked her one last time for breaking Geo's heart" Aelita said. The 6 went back in the elevator including Camicazi who was carrying Allyson back to the Lab.

**_Forest Sector_**

The four remaining weren't really doing so good as the Kolossus was dodging there attacks like it was a game of Dodgeball. "Damn does anyone know how to beat a monster of that size" Leon yelled. "Well before the weakness was the symbol on it's face and sword arm, but it seems this one is different from the other one" Ulrich explained. William asked Jeremy if he found any weakness that could help beat it. "I did and for some strange reason are you, Leon, Jack and Ulrich hiding behind trees. "Well you could say that but now can you explain to us what we have to do because I don't know if hiding behind trees is working" William said. Jeremy then explained to him that the weak points were it's face and arm like the last time which the four slapped their heads realizing how stupid they were. It took about 14 mins for them to take it out but luckily like all of X.A.N.A's monsters this one was retarded like it was a million Kankerlats. Jeremy then told Leon to enter the tower which he did. When he got to the interface he asked what should he do. Jeremy then told him to put his hand on it to enter the code which he soon did. Everyone was surprised that Leon could now deactivate a tower and now was questioning Jeremy about it.

**_The Lab_**

Everyone was wondering where was Odd and Iris which both then appeared out of the elevator. The 2 wondered what happened which Jeremy decided to explain. He explained that one of X.A.N.A's attacks caused him to lose some source codes which made him lose some of his power. He also said that the source codes were implanted into Leon, Iris, Hiccup, Geo, and Ulrich. Everyone was shocked at this discovery but then realized that X.A.N.A must've want back his source codes and the only way is through the use of Spectres. Everyone then noticed Allyson awake which William ordered Jeremy to launch a quick "Time Reversion" program so she wouldn't remember anything.

**_Kadic__ Academy_**

Everyone soon found themselves where they had met Allyson and some had questions for Jeremy. Iris asked Jeremy how did Camicazi remember all the events even though she didn't go in the scanner's like the rest of them. Camicazi explained that while they were at Berk Jeremy scanned her so she would remember anything if the program was launched she wouldn't be affected and gave Jeremy a small wink which caused him to blush along with a glare from Aelita. "Oh come on Aelita, I like someone else and trust me it's not Jeremy" Camicazi said. "So do you have a crush on Hiccup" Odd asked. Camicazi blushed at what Odd just said which caused Leon, Ulrich, Odd, and everybody else telling her to go out with Hiccup. "Why are you guys chanting date many times" Hiccup asked. Camicazi was surprised to see Hiccup wearing dark jeans, a red shirt along with a pair of dark gloves and questioned why he was wearing that and Hiccup explained he ran out of clothing so William's parents gave him some of William clothes to wear for the day. Everyone was having their discussions on how Leon, Iris, Hiccup, Geo, and Ulrich now have the ability to deactivate towers incase Aelita isn't around. "Everyone who is entering the Karaoke Tournament, Please note that it will be moved to tonight instead of 2 weeks" Mr. Delmas announced. Everyone then realized that they were all screwed due to the movement of the Karaoke Tournament and that includes the Lyoko Gang. "Allyson is now asking for a beat-down" May said.

* * *

**~Break Line~**

**Geo: So now Camicazi would you mind telling us about your crush on Hiccup.**

**Camicazi: *Blushes***

**Hiccup: Seriously who's this person that Camicazi has a crush on.**

** Iris: Sorry Hiccup we can't tell you but we will in the future.**

**Ulrich: Well I don't think of Camicazi has a shot at Hiccup.**

**Yumi: Why are you saying that Ulrich.**

**Ulrich: Well the poll results say that Astrid would be a better match for him.**

**Leon: OH HEll NO! Doesn't anyone remember that she told Stoic our entire plan and betrayed our trust.**

**Geo: Woah Leon calm down we have 2 Night Furies that are scared out of their minds.**

**Toothless & Twilight: *Starts shooting fireballs all over the place***

**Jack: Great Leon you mananged to scare and piss of 2 Night Furies who are dangerous.**

**May: Hiccup and Iris do something since they are your dragons.**

*** 30 Mins Later after calming down both dragons***

**Hiccup & Iris: * Both Breathing* Man since when do you both go on rampages like that.**

**Toothless & Twilight: Because we love you guys.**

**Everybody: You have to be kidding me right?**

* * *

**A:N After the next chapter I will be taking a 3 week break due to "Exams" coming up along with me working on my other story. Also please remeber to vote for Hiccup's future girlfriend. It's either Sissi, Astrid, or Camicazi and for some strange reason Astrid seems to winning by 1 vote ahead. Im wondering why people are voting for her even though show told Stoic all there plans and I was planning on doing HiccStrid in my other story. Well I guess I cant argue with people since it's their imagination and they can choose whatever they want. See you all in the next chapter!**


	22. Karaoke Night!

_**Chapter 22**_

_**Last Time**_

_**Everyone was having their discussions on how Leon, Iris, Hiccup, Geo, and Ulrich now have the ability to deactivate towers incase Aelita wasn't around. "Everyone who is entering the Karaoke Tournament, Please note that it will be moved to tonight instead of 2 weeks" Mr. Delmas announced. Everyone then realized that they were all screwed due to the movement of the Karaoke Tournament and that includes the Lyoko Gang. "Allyson is now asking for a beat-down" May said.**_

_**Kadic Academy**_

"Ok gang this is not the time to panic or do anything stupid" Hiccup explained. He was trying to make sure that Geo, May, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and Iris were ok and not freaking out. Ulrich and Jack were both thinking of a way to stall Karaoke Night from happening tonight instead of 2 weeks which was the original date.

"How about we tie up Mr. Delmas and lock him in the closet for a week or so" Camicazi said. Everyone gave her weird looks to which Iris had a idea. "How about we just practice right now and stop worrying like little babies" she screamed. "Ok let's now start practicing for tonight" Yumi said. "ALRIGHT" everyone yelled.

**_The Lab_**

"Ok can someone remind me why the hell were in the lab and not in Kadic" Leon questioned. "Well since May, Geo, Iris, Yumi, and Aelita need a quiet place to practice since Kadic is filled with idiots running around like it's the end of the world" William explained. "So why aren't Odd and Monica entering like they were originally were" Aelita questioned. "Well this competition is mostly about May and Geo but I don't know why Iris, Aelita, and Yumi are entering" Hiccup said.

"Well were singing a song about dreams and mostly about love" Aelita, Yumi and Iris said. "Well if Geo and May win then they perform a duet" Hiccup added. "Well remember that Geo might have to take the fall if he's against Allyson in the first round" Odd pointed out. "Hey Leon how many hours till the tournament starts" Aelita asked. "You five have about 2 hours and 30 minutes" he responded.

"Well we better get going" Odd said. "Where are you boys and Camicazi going" Iris asked. "Well Im going skating along with Hiccup, Jack, Leon, Ulrich, Camicazi and with Sam" Odd continued. "While were at the skate park Monica, May, Aelita, Iris, Geo, Yumi, and Jeremy" Ulrich explained. "Well see you boys later at the night" Iris waved them goodbye. "Now lets start singing" Yumi said.

**(A:N Time Skip to 8:00 P.M)**

_**The Gym**_

The boys along with Sam and Camicazi entered the gym and sat in the first front seats. "I cant wait to see who wins" Monica said. "I wonder what song my sister along with Aelita and Yumi decided to sing" Leon wondering. "Don't worry Leon Im sure they'll do great. They along with the other people in the crowd saw Jim with a microphone along with . "Students welcome to Kadic's First Annual Karaoke Night or some people like to call it a tournament" Jim announced. "We have many kids who entered and remember the two best get to perform a duet together" he continued. "Without further any interuptions please welcome up first 3 girls who's names are Iris, Yumi, and Aelita" he announced with the crowd cheering.

The 3 went up ready to sing in front of their friends and fellow classmates. They were nervous at first but then realized it was just a song. They then began.

**(The song their singing is I Dreamed a Dream. I give thanks to The Silver Magician Of Chaos.)**

**_Iris:_**

**_There was a time when men were kind_**  
**_When their voices were soft_**  
**_And their words not biting._**

**_Aelita:_**

**_There was a time when love was blind_**  
**_And the world was a song,_**  
**_And the song was exciting_**

**_Yumi:_**

**_There was a time…_**  
**_Then it all went wrong_**

**_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_**  
**_When hope was high_**  
**_And life worth living_**

**_Iris:_**

**_I dreamed that love would never die_**  
**_I dreamed that God would be forgiving!_**

**_Aelita:_**

**_Then I was young and unafraid_**  
**_And dreams were made and used and wasted._**  
**_There was no ransom to be paid_**  
**_No song unsung, no wine untasted._**

**_Yumi:_**

**_But the tigers come at night_**  
**_With their voices soft as thunder_**

**_Iris:_**

**_As they tear your hope apart._**

**_Aelita:_**

**_As they turn your dream to shame._**

**_He slept the summer by my side._**

**_Iris:_**

**_He filled my days with endless wonder_**

**_He took my childhood in his stride!_**  
**_But he was gone when autumn came_**

**_Aelita:_**

**_And still I dream he'll come to me_**  
**_That we will live the years together_**

**_Iris:_**

**_But there are dreams that cannot be_**  
**_And there are storms we cannot weather_**

**_Yumi:_**

**_I had a dream my life would be_**  
**_So different from this hell I'm living_**  
**_So different now from what it seemed!_**

**_All three:_**  
**_Now life has killed the dream... I dreamed..._**

**_The Gym_**

Everyone was clapping while most of the girls were crying. "Hey Leon are you crying" Ulrich said. "No Im not crying Hiccup and Camicazi are crying" Leon responded. "No were not" both Hiccup and Camicazi said. "Well now I think it's Geo turn to sing" Jack said. "How are you so sure" William said. "Can you guys be quiet look Jim is about to announce who's next" Monica said. "Well that song was touching, well folks are next singer is Allyson" Jim said. When she entered the stage she received some crowd boos that came from the boys and some from the crowd.

**(The songs that Allyson and May are singing along with the lyrics are provided by AKA99. The song Geo's sings was provided by me)**

**Allyson:**

**Oh oh oh, there's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away?**

**Or will you stay**  
**Even if it hurts**  
**Even if I try to push you out**  
**Will you return?**  
**And remind me who I really am**  
**Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side**  
**Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect**  
**But we're worth it**  
**You know that we're worth it**  
**Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?**

**Like a diamond**  
**From black dust**  
**It's hard to know**  
**What can become**  
**If you give up**  
**So don't give up on me**  
**Please remind me who I really am**

**Everybody's got a dark side**  
**Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect**  
**But we're worth it**  
**You know that we're worth it**  
**Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?**

**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away**  
**Just tell me that you will stay**  
**Promise me you will stay**  
**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away**  
**Just promise me you will stay**  
**Promise me you will stay**

**Will you love me? ohh**

**Everybody's got a dark side**  
**Do you love me?**  
**Can you love mine?**  
**Nobody's a picture perfect**  
**But we're worth it**  
**You know that we're worth it**  
**Will you love me?**  
**Even with my dark side?**

**Don't run away**  
**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**  
**Promise you'll stay.**

_**The Gym**_

Everyone was in total shock at what she just sang. She managed to make half the crowd pass out with shocked faces. Hiccup and Ulrich were also some of the people who were shocked which resulted in both Camicazi and Yumi trying to snap them out of it. "Well I don't know if everybody is gonna hear the rest of the songs but the next singer is May followed by Geo along with alot of people. May then came on and was prepared to sing along with some people cheering for him.

**May:**

**I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

**Just close your eyes**  
**The sun is going down**  
**You'll be alright**  
**No one can hurt you now**  
**Come morning light**  
**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Don't you dare look out your window, darling,**  
**Everything's on fire**  
**The war outside our door keeps raging on**  
**Hold on to this lullaby**  
**Even when the music's gone**  
**Gone**

**Just close your eyes**  
**The sun is going down**  
**You'll be alright**  
**No one can hurt you now**  
**Come morning light**  
**You and I'll be safe and sound**

**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**La La (La La)**  
**La La (La La)**  
**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh**  
**La La (La La)**

**Just close your eyes**  
**You'll be alright**  
**Come morning light,**  
**You and I'll be safe and sound...**

**Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh. _[x7]_**

**_The Gym_**

Everything went quiet but all of sudden the crowd errupted into cheers that were so loud that Snotlout and the other teens could hear it. "Wow everyone likes May more better than Allyson" Iris said as she covered her ears. "Well duh her song was more softer than Allyson's rude song" Monica and Camicazi added. "Well we have to see how Geo's song does before we see who wins" Aelita added on. Geo quickly got on the stage wasting no time. He grabbed the microphone and saw May along with the rest of the group giving him the 2 thumbs up.

**Geo:**

**One of these days the sky's gonna break and everything will escape and I'll know  
One of these days the mountains are gonna fall into the sea and they'll know  
That you and I were made for this  
I was made to taste your kiss  
We were made to never fall away  
Never fall away**

**One of these days letters are gonna fall from the sky telling us all to go free**  
**But until that day I'll find a way to let everybody know that you're coming back, you're coming back for me**  
**'Cause even though you left me here I have nothing left to fear**  
**These are only walls that hold me here**  
**Hold me here**  
**Hold me here**  
**Hold me here**

**The only walls that hold me here**

**One day soon I'll hold you like the sun holds the moon**  
**And we will hear those planes overhead and we won't have to be scared**

**We won't have to be scared**  
**We won't have to be scared**  
**No**  
**We won't have to be scared**

**You're coming back for me (x16)**  
**You're coming back to me**  
**You're coming back to me**  
**You're coming back for me**  
**You're coming back.**

_**The Gym**_

Soon after Geo many people came singing different songs. Sissi came and sang a love song which she explains who she's in love with. People like Theo, Milly, and lot of people sang. Now it was time to see who was doing the duet together. "Well the first person to sing the duet is Geo" Mr. Delmas announced. The group had fingers crossed wondering who was the girl. "And the other singer is... May" Jim added. The entire group cheered while Allyson was furious. "NO, NO, and NO I shouldve won and not this girl" Allyson yelled at the top of her lungs. "Geo this is not over and I will get my revenge" she hissed. "Get of the stage you lost" the entire Lyoko group said. Everyone then chanted "GET OF THE STAGE". "Well lets sing the duet together May" Geo said.

**Geo:**

**Ask for money, and get advice**  
**Ask for advice, get money twice**  
**I'm from the Dirty, but that chico nice**  
**Ya'll call it a moment,**  
** I call it life**

**May:**

**One day when the light is glowing**  
**I'll be in my castle golden**  
**But until the gates are open**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment**

**Geo:**

**Mr Worldwide**  
**Christina Aguilera**  
**Oye mamita, come on, dale, que la cosa esta rica**

**(I wanna feel this moment)**

**[Beat break]**

**Feel this moment...**

**May:**

**Reporting live, from the tallest building in Tokyo**  
**Long ways from the hard ways**  
**Filled with so's, and oh yeas**  
**Dade county it always,**  
**305 all day**  
**Now baby we can parlé,**  
**Or baby we can part-ay**  
**She read books, especially about red rooms and tie ups**  
**I got her hooked,**  
**Cause she seen me in a suit with the red tie tied up**  
**Meet and greet, nice to meet ya, but time is money**  
**Only difference is I own it,**  
**Now let's stop time and enjoy this moment**

**Geo:**

**One day when the light is glowing,**  
**I'll be in my castle golden,**  
**But until the gates are open,**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment**

**[Beat break]**

**Feel this moment...**

**May:**

**I see the future,**  
**But live for the moment,**  
**Makes sense don't it? Ha!**  
**Now I make dollars,**  
**I mean billions,**  
**I'm a genius,**  
**I mean brilliance,**  
**This street is what schooled 'em,**  
**And made em slicker, too slick with the ruler**  
**I've lost a lot, and learned a lo**  
**TBut I'm still undefeated like Shula**  
**I'm far from cheap,**  
**I break down companies with all my peeps**  
**Baby we can travel the world**  
**And not given view, and all you can see**  
**Time is money**  
**Only difference is I own it,Like a stop watch, let's stop time and enjoy this moment**

**Geo:**

**One day when the light is glowing**  
**I'll be in my castle golden**  
**But until the gates are open**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment**

**Both:**

**[Beat break]**  
**Come on, feel this moment...(ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment (ohhh)**  
**I just wanna feel this moment**

_**The** **Lab**_

Everyone was happy that Geo and May both won and performed a duet together. "Well I guess we won't see Allyson for a long time" Leon said. "I just hope she hasn't got any information on us so she can blackmail any of us" Jack said. The group then noticed that something was different about Iris. She was wearing a white dress and usually Iris despised dresses. "Who are you and what have you done with my sister" Leon questioned. "You guys are crazy it's me Iris" Iris said. "Fine then what does Iris usually do when she meets Hiccup for training" Monica questioned.

"Well that's easy I give him a big hug" Iris said as she walked to Hiccup hugging him. "First of all we all know Iris fist bumps me and never hugs me second of all she always wears her necklace" Hiccup said. After hearing that Iris tried to make a run for it but was stopped by William, Odd, Ulrich, Geo, and Leon. Leon then noticed something in the hair so he then continued rip off the hair and they all gasped at what they just saw. It was Allyson disguised as Iris trying to figure out their secrets.

"If you don't tell us where Iris is your asking for an ass kicking that's what" both Leon and William said with fire in their eyes. "OK OK OK Ill tell you where she is just get off me" Allyson yelled. They all got off but some were pissed. "Before you guys left to go to this Lab I met these guys that took her to a hideout and I decided to take on her appearance so I would hear your secrets" she explained. "OK so how did these guys look like" Jeremy said. "Well one was wearing a lab coat while 3 others wearing dark body suits that kinda looked like ninjas" Allyson said. Everyone gasped and they turned on the supercomputer to search up Iris's current location.

**~Break Line~**

**Leon: Great Alan Meyer has my sister and he's brought ninjas to help him.**

**Hiccup: Don't worry Leon Jeremy can locate your sister and we can find out her current location.**

**William: Well I know what to do. *Yells for Toothless and Twilight***

**Leon: Are you crazy William!**

**Jack: Leon what are you talking about, we need all the help we can get.**

**Leon: I know that it's just that the only person who knows how to use Twilight is Iris and if you forgot SHE WAS TAKEN AWAY BY ALAN MEYER!**

**Ulrich: Woah Leon this is no time to go crazy.**

**Leon: This is the perfect time to go crazy because now my sister is in trouble along with the fact that he's brought ninjas in real life to kill us.**

**Yumi: Oh please how hard can these ninjas be.**

**Leon: Oh you shouldn't even talk because if memory serves me right, you got killed in ONE $%# ING SECOND!**

**Odd: Ok can you two stop already and make peace.**

**Leon & Yumi: SHUT THE HELL UP ODD!**

**Hiccup: You know what Toothless and Twilight get them.**

***10 Mins later after their done tying both William and Yumi***

**Geo: Ok can you two stop fighting for one minute.**

**Monica & May: Let us do it**

***Both girls knock out Leon and Yumi***

**William: I swear this conversation was stupid.**

**Everyone minus Iris, Yumi and Leon: Agreed!**

* * *

**A:N Well this is my last chapter before I go on my Break. I start updating after the exams so I can continue this story. While Im on my break Ill try to finish up where I left off in the other story and continue from their on. Well see you all after my break!**


	23. Laboratory Brawl

_**Arc 2: Alternate Universes and Alan Meyer**_

_**Chapter 23**_

_**FlashBack**_

_**"If you don't tell us where Iris is your asking for an ass kicking that's what" both Leon and William said with fire in their eyes. "OK OK OK Ill tell you where she is just get off me" Allyson yelled. They all got off but some were pissed. "Before you guys left to go to this Lab I met these guys that took her to a hideout and I decided to take on her appearance so I would hear your secrets" she explained. "OK so how did these guys look like" Jeremy said. "Well one was wearing a lab coat while 3 others wearing dark body suits that kinda looked like ninjas" Allyson said. Everyone gasped and they turned on the supercomputer to search up Iris's current location.**_

**Dekard Inc.**

The entire group minus Jeremy and Camicazi were in their Lyoko Forms ready to enter the base. "Ok so we're is Meyer anyway" Leon asked.

"Leon we know you want to kill him for taking your sister but can you chill for a second please" Geo asked. "Ok I think he may be in his lab cause right now all I hear are crazy laughs and machines working" Yumi and Jack said. Everyone agreed and quietly entered the base. Little did they know someone was behind them.

"Sir Meyer we have a SECURITY BREACH on the first floor" the agent explained. "Don't worry Agent 45 we have a piece of the girls DNA and don't worry will make sure they never come back" Alan Meyer said as he did his crazy laugh. "Sometimes I wonder why I work for this man" Agent 45 thought.

**Laboratory(Lyoko Warriors)**

"So where is Alan Meyer cause right now I want to kill him" Leon growled as his dog instincts kicked in. "Can someone please calm Leon down I'm trying to concentrate" Aelita yelled. Ulrich, Geo and Hiccup tried to calm him down but it resulted into getting fierce bite marks.

"Sometimes I wonder why his Lyoko Outfit has to be a dog but yet he uses a Keyblade" William, Jack and Odd thought.

All of a sudden the group were surrounded by some dark smoke. They all couldn't see a thing but they then noticed a dark figure along with another one. It was Alan Meyer and then the second figure was revealed to be a unconscious Iris but with a little more pale skin then usual.

"**IRIS**" everyone yelled. "Here you can this girl back" Alan Meyer said as he through Iris straight at them, luckily William catches her. "What did you do with her anyway" Ulrich asked.

"It's simple, science something my old friend Franz Hopper was weak to do" Alan Meyer explained with a smirk. "Don't you dare call my dad weak you hear me" Aelita yelled. "And you must be his daughter, that's funny he never said he had a Pink-Haired Daughter before" Alan Meyer smirked.

"Like I said before I just basically used that girls DNA for something that can actually be useful besides the those Ninjas I put on the Cortex".

"Ok Meyer what did you find out about Iris's DNA anyway" May asked. "We'll let's just say hi to these guys" Alan Meyer pointed to the curtains.

Everyone was shocked at what came behind. He had some characters from The Naruto Series, The Power Rangers Series, Bleach Series and finally from the Kingdom Hearts series.

"Wait a second why do they look different than there usual appearance" Monica asked.

"Oh you see I used Iris's DNA to make a weapon but instead I found different versions of her from different universe" Meyer explained. "Please welcome Ninja Iris, PowerRanger Iris, Bleach Iris and finally Kingdom Hearts Iris" Meyer introduced As the four Iris's come up.

Before anything could happen Iris(Naruto) charged at the regular Iris. Luckily Iris was able to get her KeyBlade and transform into her Lyoko form. Both Iris's continued to battle and were suddenly transported somewhere else.

"Where the hell did she and the other go" Leon asked. "They went to another part of the laboratory where we can't see them fight.

"Now White, Black and Red Rangers step up" Meyer Announced. Alan Meyer told both White and Black Ranger to attack Yumi and Odd while the Red Ranger fights Ulrich.

**Other Part Of The Lab(Iris Vs Iris)**

Both Iris's were clashing each other. One had a KeyBlade while the other had a sword similar to Zabzua. "I'll admit you are a tough one but you're forgetting something, Youre just like me" Iris yelled.

"I'll admit I thought I'll kill you on my first hit but you're right we are the same but you forgot one thing" Iris(Naruto) smirked. Iris(Naruto) removed her headband that covered one of her eyes to reveal her Sharingan on her right eye.

"Wait a minute you have that technique, last time I checked on Kakashi tower a headband to protect his eye" Iris explained as she was confused on what was happening.

"Wait you mean my dad, he gave me this ability when I was about 7" Iris(Naruto) said with laughter. Both continued to clash against each other in the dark parts of the Lab.

**(Ulrich VS Red Ranger)**

Ulrich was against the Red Ranger while Odd was against the Black Ranger while Yumi was against the White Ranger. "How do these guys know our every move" Odd questioned as he tried to duck The Black Rangers attacks and fire Laser Arrows.

"Ok Red Ranger why are you siding with Meyer and not with us" Ulrich asked. "First of all my names Squall and the rest of the team is Leon and Iris, Second because Meyer ordered us to destroy every Lyoko Warrior" Squall explained as he took of his Ranger helmet.

"We'll Squall ill promise to make you go back to wherever you came from" Ulrich charged straight at Squall with 2 clones following him. "You actually think that clones will beat me" Squall questioned.

"Well I have other moves but I don't want to use them" Ulrich said as he and his clones formed a triangle.

"And I thought the NighLoks were annoying" Squall sighed.

**(Odd VS Black Ranger)**

Odd tried to fire Laser Arrows but it seemed that the Ranger knew his every move. "Sheesh how does this guy know my every move, I mean we never even met before or anytime" Odd questioned.

"Odd if you want to know my identity I suggest you shoot me in the head to see it" The Black Ranger. Odd continued to shoot and was shocked. It was Leon who was the black ranger.

"If you're wondering yes Iris is the white ranger, my element is somewhat the dark version of gold" Leon(Black Ranger) explained.

"So let me get this straight there was no gold ranger and instead there was a black ranger instead to replace him" Odd questioned ready to shoot.

"Yep now that you know my identity prepare to die" Leon(Black Ranger) yelled.

* * *

**-Break Line-**

**Geo:Wow that was shocking!**

**Iris:I'm right now fighting a ninja version of me!**

**Odd:Well I'm against the Black Ranger Leon.**

**Iris(Naruto):Yeah I know shocking right?**

**Everyone:How did you get in here?**

**Iris(Naruto):Same as everybody else the back door!**

**Monica:So who knows what were against**

**William:But the most important thing is we got back Iris**

**Leon:Yeah besides who would be Williams GF if she died.**

**William:Hopefully not Allyson**

***Everyone starts to Shudder***

**May:Guys I got the list on who's against who!**

**Ulrich Vs Squall(Red Ranger)**

**Odd Vs Leon(Black Ranger)**

**Yumi Vs Iris(White Ranger)**

**Aelita Vs Sakura**

**William Vs Toshiro**

**Hiccup Vs Kakashi**

**Iris(Lyoko) Vs Iris(Naruto)**

**Leon Vs Iris(Bleach)**

**Geo Vs Naruto**

**Jack Vs Sasuke**

**May Vs Sora**

**Monica Vs Riku**

**Aelita:Wow that's the list I can't wait to fight Sakura.**

**Ulrich:Same thing**

**William: Same and by the way who names there kid "Toshiro". That's the most stupidest name I've ever heard.**

**Toshiro:Oh yeah bring it on then William!**

**Everyone:Run!**

* * *

**(A:N) This is sorta like a second series where the Lyoko warriors and Hiccup deal with Alan Meyer. Also I was talking with a friend of mine A.K.A Silver Magician of Chaos on getting them dragons.**

**P.S This story along with my other one will be put on hold after the school exams. See you all at the end of April! **


	24. Laboratory Brawl Part 2

**Chapter 24**

**Last Time**

"**It's simple, science something my old friend Franz Hopper was weak to do" Alan Meyer explained with a smirk. "Don't you dare call my dad weak you hear me" Aelita yelled. "And you must be his daughter, that's funny he never said he had a Pink-Haired Daughter before" Alan Meyer smirked.**

**"Ok Meyer what did you find out about Iris's DNA anyway" May asked. "We'll let's just say hi to these guys" Alan Meyer pointed to the curtains.**

**Everyone was shocked at what came behind. He had some characters from The Naruto Series, The Power Rangers Series, Bleach Series and finally from the Kingdom Hearts series.**

**"Oh you see I used Iris's DNA to make a weapon but instead I found different versions of her from different universe" Meyer explained. "Please welcome Ninja Iris, PowerRanger Iris, Bleach Iris and finally Kingdom Hearts Iris" Meyer introduced As the four Iris's come up.**

**Before anything could happen Iris(Naruto) charged at the regular Iris. Luckily Iris was able to get her KeyBlade and transform into her Lyoko form. Both Iris's continued to battle and were suddenly transported somewhere else.**

**"Where the hell did she and the other go" Leon asked. "They went to another part of the laboratory where we can't see them fight.**

**(Geo vs Naruto)**

Naruto yelled Rasengan but Geo managed to duck in time. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Naruto yelled as 12 clones appeared. In about 2 minutes all the clones were destroyed. "How the hell did you manage to beat all my clones in 2 minutes" Naruto asked with anger.

"My god I thought he would at least use the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra in order to beat me but it looks like he's toying with me and waiting for the time to strike" Geo thought as he was holding his Lance tight.

"We'll are you just gonna just stay there all day or fight me" Naruto asked. Geo then charged at Naruto and when Naruto was about to attack Geo he used his "Slow Time Ability" to send Naruto back to the floor.

"Well it looks like I win Naruto" Geo said. Naruto laid unconscious on the floor as Geo put away his Lance but noticed that Naruto turned into a doll. Geo then picked him up and put the dol in his pocket. When Geo was about to go he saw Iris(Naruto) charge straight at him with the Chidori on both of her hands with Geo thinking "Oh Crap".

**(****Aelita Vs Sakura)**

Aelita threw many Energy Fields only for Sakura to dodge all of them just barely. "I thought this would be easy not hard since she is the most weakest character in the show" Aelita thought. Sakura then threw several Kunai and tried to throw a massive punch only for Aelita to duck and sent Sakura threw 3 machines.

"Is this all you got" Aelita yelled. Aelita then charged a huge Energy Field and proceeded to throw it at Sakura which caused a massive explosion. Aelita then noticed that Sakura was turned into a miniature doll. She picked it up and went looking for the rest of the group. **(Winner: Aelita) (P.S this is for all the people who hate Sakura)**

**(Hiccup vs Kakashi)**

Hiccup teleported behind a wall with his twin Dragon Blades intact. "Man what's it gonna take for me to get a hit on him" Hiccup thought. Kakashi was looking for Hiccuo and sent his hounds after him.

One of the dogs managed to find him but Hiccup teleported it somewhere far away. "Come out where ever you are kid, you can't hide forever you know that" Kakashi yelled.

"I know that I'm not stupid" Hiccup thought. Kakashi then figured out where was Hiccup and destroyed the wall saying "I finally found you".

"Great just great" Hiccup thought. Kakashi threw multiple Lightling Blades which Hiccup managed to dodge but one hit him near the arm giving him a massive cut. "Looks like you couldn't dodge all of them could you now" Kakashi smirked.

"Now time to finish you off with my final technique" Kakashi yelled. He appeared behind Naruto and gave him the One Thousand Years of Death. Hiccup yelled in pain as he sent through 5 walls but was caught by Aelita.

"So how's it going Hiccup" Aelita asked. "Well let's see that guy named Kakashi did his technique on me but all he did was stick this fingers up my butt sending me through five walls" Hiccup explained. "We'll let's both work together besides look what I got" Aelita said as she pointed at the Sakura doll.

Both Hiccup and Aelita then charged at Kakashi with Hiccup and Aelita using the Dragon Blades.

**(Jack vs Sasuke)**

Jack was dodging all of Sasuke's attacks including the chidori. Jack was about to counter attack but Sasuke hit him with the Lion Combo attack.

Jack then landed on the floor putting his hand at his injured stomach. "Damn this Uchiha must have lots of strength" Jack thought. Jack then realized he had to figure out what Sasuke's weaknesses were so he could get the upper hand.

Jack then realized that Sasuke hated Itachi, Naruto being strong, and finally being weak. Jack then started to insult Sasuke by calling him name's and saying that he'll never beat his brother and that Naruto is better then him. This caused Sasuke to be frustrated and started blow fireballs everywhere.

"Ok Ok I take it all back just stop already" Jack yelled as he was dodging all the fireballs.

Due to the massive amount of fireballs it nearly destroyed half of the lab.

**(William vs Toshiro)**

Both William and Toshiro were clashing with each full power. Toshiro was in his Bankai form but William managed to fend off all his attacks.

"You know with my Bankai you will never win, so you should just give up" Toshiro said. "Like I will give up to the likes of you" William remarked.

"Ok since you seem so confident that you will beat me, I'll let you take the first shot" Toshiro said as he threw away his sword. William was about throw a Energy Wave at him but decided not to do it.

William saw some gas tanks and a fire near it. He was thinking of a plan but he had to make it quick before Toshiro could react or figure out his plan. He threw his energy wave straight at the gas tanks which Toshiro stating "you cant shoot for nothing". "Just watch" William remarked.

"OH SHIT" Toshiro yelled as he realized what William had done. "You fool you'll kill everyone including your friends" Toshiro explained with fear. "I know that but I know this my friends can escape from self destructing labs" William finished explaining as he used his SuperSmoke to get out of the Lab.

**Main Lab**

Alan Meyer was sitting in his office watching the entire battle happen in his Tv screen. He then noticed that someone had blew up the Gas Tanks which Meyer questioned on the fact on why he put them there.

**"SELF DESTRUCT IN 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1" a computer announced. **Everyone ran for their lives but only the Lyoko Warriors managed to escape.

**Outside of the Lab**

The entire group were bruised and beaten but were happy that they managed to beat both Alan Meyer and those alternate selves. Geo was the most beaten out of all of them due to facing both Naruto and Iris(Naruto).

They met both Jeremy and Camicazi back at the lab who were wondering what happened. "We'll let's just say that Alan Meyer brought Alternate people to fight us" Iris said holding some little dolls. The dolls were the Power Rangers of them, The Naruto versions, The Bleach Anime versions, and other random versions of them.

"Speak for yourself I had to fight both Naruto and a ninja version of Iris, i was lucky I made it out alive but due to the beatings ill take about 3 weeks for me to heal myself" Geo said. Everyone laughed and put the little dolls in a chest with Jeremy hiding it somewhere.

**Back To Alan's Lab**

Alan Meyer came out of the destroyed lab barely alive with a few agents intact. "What do we do now sir" on agent asked. "It time I bring in the big guns" Meyer said as he brought a dark tube. "Welcome my latest creation and possibly my best Agent Smith" Meyer said as it revealed to be Agent Smith.

"Agent Smith reporting for duty sir" Smith said. "I want you and these agents to find these kids and bring them to me ALIVE" Meyer yelled. Smith nodded his head yes and him along with the agents.

"Lyoko Warriors watch out theres a new Evil Guy in Town" Smith said.

* * *

**(A:N) The next chapters will be about how each Lyoko Warrior minus Iris and Hiccup meet their respective Dragon. Also I'm back to updating both this story and my other story. See you all in the next chapters. P.S some battle scenes were cut but a reminder is that they all came out alive.**


	25. Meeting There Dragons 01

**Chapter 25**

**Story: **In this chapter it will show how William, Leon and Geo meets there dragons.

**(How William meets his Dragon)**

**In The City**

William Dunbar was walking down the city and currently heading to a flower shop. The reason behind this all was to give Iris a special gift. He remembered that Iris's favorite flower was a rose and was going to give it to her a surprise gift. He kindly asked the flower lady if she had any roses which the lady explaining that she has many roses.

William noticed that one of the roses was white and asked why wasn't it red like the others. "You see child this is a special flower only for people who care for each other and aren't brainwashed by greed or for fame" She explained. He asked how much was the flower and she said it was for $24. It was lucky that William managed to get enough money in order to afford such a flower. William thought this would be a day where there would be no X.A.N.A attacks, Meyer coming back, or finally Stoick who's out for revenge.

William walked down the streets with the rose in his hands not noticing a dark cat following him. "Hey there little kitty where's your owner" William asked. Before he could react the cat snatched the white rosé and started running with William chasing the cat through out the streets almost hitting some cars.

Iris walking down the streets with both May and Monica talking about her relationship with William. While they were chatting they suddenly noticed a dark cat running with a white rosé flower in it's mouth while William's chasing it. "Um why is your boyfriend William chasing that dark cat" May asked. "I don't really know" Iris responded.

William chased the cat through out the city until he cornered it near a warehouse. "Ok cat you have two options you be a nice kitty and give back the rose or ill force it out your mouth" William warned. The cat did nothing as Wiliiam grabbed it gently and tried to take the rose out it's mouth with the cat biting his finger in the process. "Owwww what is your problem you bad kitty" William said as shaking the pain from his finger.

The cat did nothing but started to glow a blinding light which William cover his eyes. After the light disappeared he couldnt believe what he had just seen. Right in front of him was a Dark Deadly Nadder. "Wait how did a dragon get in this part of France" William thought.

He saw it growl and put his hand out on the Nadder's nose which the dragon didn't flinch. "So I guess this means your my dragon then" William smirked. He decided to name it Phoenix caused for some strange reason the dragon reminded him of one. The dragon went back into the form of a cat while quietly going on Williams shoulder going to meet Iris with William holding the white rosé.

**Kadic Dorms (Girls)**

Iris was in her room petting Twilight when she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door to see her boyfriend William with the same black cat on his shoulder. He gave her the rose and said it was his way of saying "thank you for being my girlfriend" which Iris quickly giving him a kiss on the lips.

Phoenix was giving a disgusted look while Twilight was smiling at her trainer and William. Phoenix then looked at Twilight an suddenly had huge eyes.

**(Put In Romantic Music)**

"Come on Phoenix were going to bed" said William as he carried Phoenix who was still staring at Twilight with huge eyes with Iris wondering what was wrong with William's cat.

**(How Geo meets his Dragon)**

**Jeremie's Dorm**

Jeremy, Geo and Hiccup were in Jeremie's Dorm studying for an upcoming test and also doing there homework. "I think were done with everything don't you think" Hiccup asked both Jeremy and Geo.

"Well I better get going I don't want Toothless to be by himself" Hiccup said as he let out a yawn. "Wait I thought William was taking care of Toothless" Geo asked. "Well he was but since he brought a dark cat with him the two have been glaring at each other for about 10 mins" Hiccup responded.

"Quick question where was William in all of this" Jeremy asked. "Well right now I think he's in a make-out session with Iris because they celebrating something" Hiccup said. With that Hiccup left leaving only Geo and Jeremy. "Well if you need me Jeremy I'll be taking a quick walk around Kadic" Geo said as he closed the door leaving.

Jeremy was questioning on the weird events that were occurring. First they had teamed up with X.A.N.A to take down Stoick, Astrid leaked all the information she knew about the group to Stoick, Alan Meyer kidnapped Iris after Karaoke Nght, and now he's wondering what these little dolls do in the chest he put them in.

**Outside of Kadic**

Geo was walking down the park listening to sme music on his Ipod. He then noticed a group of bats chasing after a few people. "What is with all these crazy events thats happening" Geo thought. He ignored the bats and continued to walk until he felt something poking him in the back.

When he turned around he saw a Bat which caused him to fall and almost having a heart attack. He couldn't well see it but he noticed that the Bat was mocking him which caused Geo to grab an actual Bat and tried to hit it while it was flying away.

"Ok seriously Bat will you stop running and accept what's commingling to you" Geo yelled. He chased the bat until they were in the forest. "Ok let's just finish this up so I can go to sleep. All of sudden the bat let out a blinding light which Geo had to naturally close his eyes. After the light disappeared he noticed a Skrill Dragon that was the color dark blue but with piercing red eyes.

Geo put both his hand out and covered his head with the other hand since he basically knew what was going to happen. Before the Skrill could attack it noticed Geo's hand out. It didn't know what to do but it simply let Geo's hand touch its nose signalliflying it's trust.

"Great how will I ever explain to Jeremy about a bat who can turn into a dragon" Geo wondered as the bat(Skrill) followed him. "I think I'll name you ThunderStorm cause you got to admit its better than the name Toothless" Geo said. With that the trainer and bat went back to Kadic.

**(How Leon meets his Dragon)**

**Kadic Academy **

Leon was simply bored. The group had faced Stoick(even though he wasn't present), then spied on Stoick only to find out Astrid had double-crossed them and finally save his sister from Alan Meyer.

"What to do, what to do" Leon thought. His sister Iris and Hiccup where training, Geo was hanging with Jack, Monica and May, Jeremy was busy studying with Aelita, Ulrich and Odd got detention for a prank they pulled, Camicazi was elsewhere shopping for new clothes to wear along with Yumi and finally William was taking care of a cat he recently found.

"We'll I guess I can always clear my mind by skateboarding" he thought. With that he grabbed his gear and started skating to the park.

**The Park**

Leon was finished skating as he came across Sam. "Hey Leon have you seen where Odd is by any chance" Sam questioned. "Well he along with Ulrich got detention for a prank they did on Jim but it was supposed to be for Sissi" Leon explained. Sam then left but told him to tell Odd that she said hi and that to meet her in the park at night.

"Ah young love" Leon said with a smirk. Before Leon could think of what to do next he then heard a dog whimpering from a mile. "Thank you sensei for those extra hearing lessons" he thought. When he reached the place that the noise was coming from he noticed that it was coming from the alleyway.

Leon then saw a red dog(by the way the dog bears a resemblance to wolf but the color red). "Wow Ive never seen a red dog before in my entire life except for the time me and Iris were in Pre-K, good times" Leon thought. The dog noticed Leon and was about to attack him but it noticed Leon's hand going near it.

"Don't worry there I'm not going to hurt" Leon said trying to calm the dog. The dog jumped into his arms which kinda surprised Leon himself. "We'll let's see what Iris and Hiccup think of you when they meet you for the first time" Leon said as he carried the dog back to Kadic.

**The Forest**

Hiccup and Iris were training both Twilight and Toothless there respective dragons. Hiccup had to wear a blindfold half of the time due to Twilight trying to hypnotize him. "I think we're done for toady Iris" Hiccup said as he took the blindfold off and started heading towards Toothless.

"Hey guys checks this out" a voice yelled from behind. The twsa turned back to see Leon running at them. "Hey guys I met this red dog in the alleyway all by himself and now I'm his owner" Leon said with a smile. "Thats good and all but why sheet glowing" Iris asked. The red dog suddenly turned into a Monsterous Nightmare which started to lick Leon. "Oh brother we got another dragon" both Iris and Hiccup thought.

"I'm thinking of naming him BlazeFire" Leon explained. "Why is that" Hiccup questioned. "We'll cause right now he's on fire, Runnnn" Leon said as they all ran from the fire dragon.

**To Be Continued...**

**Dragons**

**Hiccup- Toothless**

**Iris- Twilight**

**Geo- ThunderStorm**

**William-Phoenix**

**Leon- BlazeFire**

* * *

**(A:N) The rest of the teams will meet there dragons. Id like to thank Sliver Magician Of Chaos for all the work she did on them meeting there dragons. Next chapter includes May, Jack, Yumi & Aelita and Camicazi who meet there dragons.**


	26. Meeting There Dragons 02

**Chapter 26**

**Story:** This shows how May, Jack, Yumi and Aelita along with Camicazi meet there dragons.

**(May meets her Dragon)**

**Pet Store**

May was walking into a pet store. The reason for this is because she had noticed that some people had pets and she didn't. She noticed that her boyfriend Geo had a pet Bat which confused but she let it pass.

"Which kinda should I get" she thought to herself. She then saw a cute little snake come straight at her. At first she was gonna run but she noticed it was harmless and it instead let it go on her arm. She went to the cashier and then paid for it.

She then went out he store and took it back with her to Kadic.

**Kadic (Mays Dorm)**

"So what am I gonna name you" she questioned. "I'm thinking of naming you FireFang because you're red and you have cute little fangs" she explained. All of a sudden a red light appeared and the snake turned into a mini Terrible Terror.

"Wait I thought all dragons were big not small" May questioned. Then it grew to the size of Toothless and then went little again. "I can't wait to tell the group" May said as she put the snake on her right shoulder and went to see the rest of the group.

"You know something tells me that the others in the group have there own personal dragons that turn into animals" May questioned.

**(Yumi & Aelita meet there Dragon)**

**The Park**

Both Yumi and Aelita were walking outside of Kadic after a long day of hard-work. Despite no X.A.N.A attacks that have happened today it was full of tests. Aelita was fine with all of them but Yumi was basically exhausted from today.

"Sometimes I wish X.A.N.A would just launch an attack already" Yumi thought. "We'll there hasn't been any excitement about Meyer or Stoick" Aelita explained. They were walking when a small creature appeared in front of them. The two couldn't tell what the creature was so they went near it by a inch.

"Ahhh" Aelita screamed as she noticed it was a dark lizard. "Calm down its not like they will bite us and besides when haven't you seen a dark lizard" Yumi questioned. Out of nowhere a pink lizard came out of nowhere and landed straight on Yumi's head causing her to give a similar reaction Aelita.

"Looks like your scared of pink lizards" Aelita joked which Yumi just rolled her eyes. She noticed that the pink lizard was on her shoulder which made her fall on her back hard. She let out a moan as Aelita helped pick her up. They noticed the two pink and black lizard go near them and both started to run.

Not looking they didn't notice Hiccup, Iris, William, May, Geo, Leon along with there pets\dragons looking at them giving them the "What the Fuck" look. "Um should we do something about those two" May questioned petting her snake. "Don't worry I'm sure they'll be ok" Iris said. Hiccup just gave an ok look while William was wondering what had happened.

**Aelitas Dorm**

Yumi and Aelita made it to Aelitas room and quickly locked the door. "Are you sure those lizards wont find us" Aelita questioned. "I'm sure of it I mean how would they get in here anyway" Yumi assured. They waited for about 23 minutes and noticed that the two lizards crawled under the door which made both Yumi and Aelita scream like divas.

They waited for something to happen but all of sudden a pink and black light appeared. The two lizards had turned into a Hideous Zippleback. One side of it was pink while the other was black. "I guess we can share this dragon" Yumi gestured. "I'll name the pink head Blaze" Aelita said hugging Blaze while Yumi said that she was naming the other Ember.

"Ok I think Ember and Blaze should turn back into lizards cause this room is getting stuffy" Yumi said while sweating. Both Ember and Blaze turned back into lizards and both hid in Yumi and Aelitas hair so no one would get suspicious.

**(Jack meets his Dragon)**

**Outside Of Kadic**

Jack was confused on what was happening. First he saw Leon and William holding both a cat and dog, Yumi and Aelita wore lizards on there heads, he also noticed Geo's girlfriend May having a snake on her shoulder, and he saw his friend Geo with a bat.

"Ok either I'm imagining things or I'm just basically high" he thought. He was just minding his own business when all of sudden a dog came out of nowhere and jumped him.

At first it was normal but when it farted on Jack's face he grew enraged and started to chase after it. "Ok that dog must have some speed because he's running so fast either that or I'm basically slow as hell" he thought.

He noticed it heading towards the group and jumped at the dog in order to catch it. "Um Jack what are you doing" May asked while looking confused. "We'll you see this dog just jumped me and proceeded to fart on me and that's why I'm chasing it" he explained.

"You expect us to believe a fairy tail like that" Leon questioned. "Hey did anything happen to you guys today" Jack asked. Everyone shook there heads no as if nothing had happened to them.

"Yeah I thought so and wait a minute where did the dog go" Jack questioned as he noticed that the dog had disappeared. "I think the dog went that way" Aelita said pointing to the west side of Kadic. "Thanks for the help Aelita" Jack said as ran after the dog.

**West Side Of Kadic**

Jack then ended up in abandoned alleyway wondering where the dog had went. "Ok really either that dog just disappeared or Aelita just pulled a prank on me" Jack thought. He continued walking until he heard a few barks coming from a few upcoming trashcans.

He kicked a few trashcans until two were left. "Ok I'm sure one of these is where the dog is hiding" he thought. He pulled one up and quickly noticed the dog and without wasting time he quickly caught it.

"Ok listen since I'm a good guy and your lucky I'm not in my Lyoko form I won't harm you but if you ever do that again I will kill you" Jack warned.

Then a blue flashing light appeared almost blinding Jack but managed to cover his eyes. "You actually think a blue light will stop me" Jack said while rubbing his eyes but noticed a blue SnapTrapper in front of him.

"I think that the rest of the group has pets who turn into dragons" he questioned in his mind. "Ok the thing Hiccup last told me was to touch its nose or head and show it you mean no harm" he explained as he was slowly reaching his hand out.

The dragon went near the hand and decided to trust Jack. "Ok now that your my dragon ill name you... SnapCutter because it looks like you want to cut me" Jack said as he put SnapCutter on his had in dog mode. "Something tells me that someones following me" Jack thought but shrugged it of.

Little did he know a man named Agent Smith was following them and scanning there every move. "Some day i will get you and your friends one by one Jack" said Smith as he disappeared in green pixels.

**(Camicazi meets her Dragon)**

**Clothes Store**

Camicazi was shopping for new clothes and for a reason. The reason was that she was running out of new clothes and decided to buy some new one since she knows what would happen if she brought the other girls.

Well in her defense she wears things that make her tough. The only person she had in common was with Iris. Both girls shared the dislike of being girly girls and wearing things that made them look weak. Well the one thing that Camicazi wore was a skirt but Iris refused to wear one.

"Leon always mentions a incident that involved a skirt and Iris" she thought. She found some black shirts and some orange ones. She noticed a few blue jeans and green ones and was finished. She was walking down when she noticed something.

When she was walking she kept on hearing a hissing noise that almost sounded like a snake. "Ok really is this one of Odd's pranks because right now I'm not laughing" she growled. Out of nowhere a snake appeared and started to attack Camicazi.

"Get off me you little snake" Camicazi hissed. At first she was winning but the snake instead started to strangle her with the tail choking her to death.

**(Whoever thinks this is extreme just wait for the future chapters. By the way its Rated T for a reason you know- Geo)**

Camicazi barely managed to get the snake off from her throat with her remaining strength she had left. "Damn that snake has some strength. The snake landed on Camicazi's pile of new clothes.

"Ok snake get ready to die" Camicazi said taking out a spare knife she had in her pocket. The snake magically turned invisible which shocked Camicazi for a bit but then realized that the snake was really a Changewing. "Ok red snake where are you" she asked with her knife ready in hand.

The snake then turned un-invisible which gave Camicazi the advantage. "Ok now that I've caught you would it be ok for you to turn into your real form but not in front of these people" she said grabbing the snake and went behind the clothes store.

The snake then turned back into a Changewing which made Camicazi wonder what to do. She could either kill it or just train it alongside Toothless and Twilight. "Ok ill decide to keep you but you have to listen to me" she ordered. The Changewing then turned back into a snake and went with Camicazi to purchase her new clothes.

**Current Dragon and Riders**

**Hiccup (Night Fury)- Toothless**

**Iris (Night Fury)- Twilight **

**William (Deadly Nadder)- Phoenix**

**Geo (Skrill)- Thunderstorm**

**Leon (Monsterous Nightmare)- BlazeFire**

**May (Terrible Terror)- FireFang**

**Yumi & Aelita (Hideous Zippleback)- Ember & Blaze **

**Jack (Snaptrapper)- SnapCutter **

**Camicazi (Changewing)- Spitfire**


	27. Meeting There Dragons 03

**Chapter 27**

**Story:** This shows how Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, and Monica meet there dragons.

**(Odd meets his Dragon)**

"Wonder what I should do today" Odd thought. Like the other Lyoko Warriors there wasn't anything going on. They destroyed Meyer's base and they don't know of X.A.N.A's current location. To top all of that they haven't figured out what Stoick or Alvin were up to.

"I wonder what the group is up to" Odd questioned in his mind. He noticed Hiccup, Geo, Iris and Ulrich with bite marks all over them. "What happened to you guys and where did you get those bite marks" he asked.

"Well lets see your dog Kiwi went mad and nearly tried to kill us" Iris said as she pulled a dog tooth that was stuck to her butt. "Yeah all we did was just go near him and he basically went mad as if we were X.A.N.A herself" Hiccup explained.

"Can you do us a favor and just make Kiwi stop" Geo asked. "Ok ok anything to stop the nagging please. Ill see what I can do with Kiwi ok" Odd responded as he left to go to his room.

"Well that could've gonna better" Ulrich said.

Odd's Dorm

Odd went in his room only to see Kiwi chewing on Ulrich's pants. "Ok I really don't get why they even told me to do this. I mean you have been a good pet and you have helped sometimes so why would you go crazy" Odd thought as he patted Kiwi's head.

To his surprise Kiwi went on top of his bed and started to growl at him. "Ok seriously what is Kiwi's deal anyway. It's first the attack on Iris, Hiccup, Ulrich, and Geo and now your'e growling at me" Odd said.

"Ok that's enough Kiwi tell me what is your problem now or I'll send you to live with my 5 other sisters" Odd yelled. Kiwi was surprised at what Odd had just yelled but then continued to bark at him.

This went on for about 13 minutes and both didn't show signs of quitting. Kiwi then began to glow purple which made Odd wonder what was going on. Moments later Odd noticed a fat dragon in his Dorm.

"If Hiccup had anything to do with this I will kill him" Odd said. Odd then went near Kiwi and proceeded to scratch his dog/dragon chin making Kiwi go unconscious. "I wonder how this will work out" Odd thought as Kiwi transformed back into a dog and went to bed.

**(Ulrich meets his Dragon)**

Ulrich was right now practicing Pencak Silat. He and the group were right now bored due to nothing exciting happening. "Sheesh when will something exciting happen" he thought. He practiced for a good five minutes until he noticed two strange figures.

"Hello there Mr. Stern" a figure said revealing to be Agent Smith. "Wait who are you anyway" Ulrich said as he noticed he had on his normal outfit. **(Its his Season 4 outfit)**

"Oh me people refer me as The Cure, The Agent or simply Agent Smith" Smith said. "But before I simply explain myself I want to introduce to you my female copy Agent Angela Smith" Smith said as the second figure showed a women in a suit with glasses similar to Smith and had long brown hair similar to Hiccup.

"Ok now that I know what you two are I want you to explain what the hell are doing here" Ulrich said as he got in his fighting stance as he was prepared to fight when needed. "You silly little human you actually think you can beat me. Right now my clone is entering the mind of your friends who go by the name of Geo and Hiccup. But remember this Wake UP!" he yelled.

"Wait what" Ulrich said as everything went dark.

Ulrich's Dorm

Ulrich woke up breathing heavily noticing it was still dark out. He looked at the time and it showed it was 2:02 A.M in the morning. He noticed that his phone was ringing and decided to pick it up.

"Hello who is it" Ulrich asked. Ulrich was relieved it was Geo on the other end. "Listen Geo did you have a dream about a man in a suit called Agent Smith along with a girl" he questioned.

"No I had a dream about about my name being Xavius and a bunch of other stuff happening and what do you think happened" Geo answered through his phone. "Well lets talk about this in the morning" Ulrich said as hanged up which resulted in Geo going back to sleep.

Outside of Kadic

"Well I'm going for a walk" Ulrich said as he put on his clothes and went out. "I wonder if things will ever go back to normal" Ulrich wondered as he walked down the forest. Unknowing to him a green bat was going after him. He then noticed a few noises behind and looked back to see nothing.

"I swear these days get weirder and weirder by the minute" he sweat dropped. He then noticed that his watch read 3:03 A.M and decided to head back. "Why the hell do I keep hearing that annoying noise" he thought as he turned back to see nothing.

"I swear Odd this better not be your idea of a joke because I'm not laughing" he said. He walked until he saw Kadic and the front door. He was about to enter when he noticed a green bat in front of him.

The bat then screeched right in his face which irritated Ulrich to a certain degree. "OH THAT'S IT" he yelled as he started chasing the bat. For about 7 minutes this went on until Ulrich finally managed to catch it.

"Ok you better have a good reasoning for this cause if you don't I will-" Ulrich then got cut off by a green light almost blinding him. After the light stopped Ulrich then noticed a a giant green Skrill in front of him. "Ok now this is weird" Ulrich said. He went near and proceeded to scratch its chin. He then scratched the chin which resulted it being knocked out.

"I'm thinking of naming you WhiteFang" Ulrich said as he took the bat inside of Kadic to show Odd.

**(Jeremy meets his Dragon)**

Jeremy was currently examining the dolls of which the same ones the group got after Meyer's lab exploded. "So what are these dolls supposed to do" he thought. After what happened in Meyer's lab Jeremy tried figuring out what do these dolls do.

"You know your gonna work yourself off right" Geo said as he entered with his pet bat Thunderstorm and a bagged lunch. "Hey Geo what's with the bag on your hand and that weird bat on your head' Jeremy asked with confusion.

"Oh the bat is my new pet and by the way his name is Thunderstorm and the bag lunch is from Aelita. She thinks your over working yourself" Geo said as he put the bag lunch near him and exited out.

'I think Aelita may be right. I may over working myself by a lot" Jeremy said as he put the doll away in a mini chest along with the rest of the dolls.

Jeremy then grabbed a clipboard and a few sheets and decided to head out.

The Park

Jeremy then went under a tree and decided to take some notes on what was around him. He noticed May, Geo, Monica and Jack talking to each other. He noticed Yumi and Aelita playing with there lizards, Camicazi, William, Iris, Leon, and Hiccup practicing martial arts. He also saw Ulrich and Odd skateboarding along with Sam.

"I'm lucky to have these guys as my friends" Jeremy thought. He then continued to take notes until he noticed a blue lizard walking near him. He usually would be confused but he saw it was harmless. It jumped and landed straight at his clipboard.

"At least it's harmless" Jeremy thought. He then continued to pet which made it roll around the board. The lizard then grabbed Jeremy's pen and used its mouth to write.

It wrote "Meet me in the back" which Jeremy did as he followed the lizard. Jeremy then followed the lizard rand went back of the tree. He noticed the lizard glowing blue and covered his eyes. "Oh my god" Jeremy said as it revealed to be a blue Thunderdrum.

"Ok what did Hiccup say if we ever met dragons" Jeremy thought as he scratched his chain. He then proceeded to scratch the Thunderdrum's chin which resulted it in passing out which caused Jeremy to laugh.

"I'll name you...Thunderous for now until I know what you are" he said as he proceeded to carry the lizard.

**(Monica meets her Dragon)**

Monica was walking down the hall of Kadic with a bored expression. Her brother Geo and May were right now studying for an upcoming test while her boyfriend Jack was helping Odd study.

"Ugh is there anything I can do. I mean can anything exciting happen" Monica thought. She was walking to her Dorm but then she heard a screeching noise coming from her back. She turned back to see nothing.

She then heard it again and again turned back. She then saw nothing behind her. "If Odd thinks this is funny I will kill him" she thought. She then noticed in front of her a bat that had the color of Aquarium Blue.

"Ok this is weird and amazing at the same time. Its weird because your a bat and its amazing cause your the color Aquarium Blue" Monica said.

She then quickly caught the bat and put it on her shoulders. Before she could react the bat got off and glowed blue. "Ahhh my eyes" Monica said as she covered her eyes.

Moments later she saw a blue Typoomerang standing in front of her. "My name for you is Deadly Fire because you look deadly" Monica said as she proceeded to scratch the chin making it unconscious.

"Well lets see what happens next" she thought as she continued to carry the sleepy bat.

**Dragons and Trainers**

**Leon Monstrous Nightmare -Fire blaze - Female**

**William Deadly Nadder - Phoenix - Female**

**Yumi & Aelita Hideous Zippleback - Ember & Blaze - Female**

**May Terrible Terror - Fire fang - Female**

**Geo Skrill - Thunderstorm - Male**

**Ulrich Skrill - White Fang - Male**

**Jack Snaptrapper - Snap Cutter - Male**

**Jeremy Thunderdrum - Thunderous - Male **

**Camicazi Changewing - Spitfire - Female**

**Monica Typoomerang - Deadly Fire - Male**

**Hiccup Night Fury - Toothless - Male**

**Iris White Night Fury - Twilight - Female**


	28. A New Threat Upon Us

**Chapter 28**

**Last Time**

_**The 12 Lyoko Warriors had each met there own personal dragon and gave them nicknames. But for a strange reason an agent who goes by the name of Agent Smith and another agent named agent Angela Smith entered Ulrich and Geo's mind. Can this mean certain doom for the group?**_

Forest Time Skip (1 Week Later)

Ulrich, Odd, Camicazi and May were walking down the forest discussing on the current situation. Ulrich was holding his head as he remembered what happened in his dream.

"Ulrich are you ok. You haven't been acting like yourself for the past week" May asked worried. "Don't worry May I'm fine just not sleeping much" Ulrich responded.

"Why do you think Jeremy called all of us to this meeting in the lab" Camicazi wondered. "Maybe Einstein finally figured out that I was right that those dolls are magic" Odd said as everyone rolled there eyes.

"What I can't believe is that we all now have our own dragons" May said as she happy about having a dragon.

"We'll now we got some extra help so when Stoick thinks of attacking we can just use our dragons as our weapons against him" Ulrich said.

"We'll if I were you three I suggest we pick up the pace and hurry to the lab" May said as she ran also followed by Camicazi, Odd, and Ulrich.

The Lab

"Ok before anyone can say anything, Odd you were right and these dolls are magic" Jeremy confessed as Odd started doing his happy dance. "Ok so if their magic dolls what will we do with them" Yumi questioned.

"We'll I think we can transform into one of them" Jeremy said as everybody including Hiccup gave confused looks. "What I'm saying is that maybe one of us tries it out to see if they work" Jeremy said.

"Ok ill go first" Jack said as he grabbed the Sasuke doll. "So what do I do now" Jack questioned but was interrupted by a blue light that surrounded him.

Everyone was shocked at what happened to Jack. He had turned into a exact copy of Sasuke except with a few differences.

**(Looks like Sasuke except the face is still the same but the hair is a different color)**

"This is so cool" Jack said as he did four backflips. "That is cool" Monica said as she clapped her hands.

"Ok so what are we gonna do with these" Aelita asked. "We'll I guess we each take one doll to keep" Iris suggested.

"Thats a great idea Iris" Jeremy nodded in agreement. "Ok each one takes only one ok" he said.

Each person then proceeded to grab a doll

The Transformation Dolls

Hiccup - Kakashi

Iris - Iris (Naruto)

Leon - Leon (Black Samurai Ranger)

Geo - Naruto

Jack - Sasuke

Odd - Squall (Red Samurai Ranger)

Ulrich - Roxas

May - Riku

Monica - Sora

Yumi - Iris (White Samurai Ranger)

William - Toshiro

Aelita - Sakura

(Camicazi and Jeremy will get one in the future)

"Ok now that the montage is over what do we do now" Geo asked. "We'll what we should do is make sure no one finds pout about this and that includes Meyer, Stoick and Alvin" Hiccup said.

"You know what we should call these Lyoko Keys" Odd said as the entire team agreed on the name.

"Yeah and by the can we go to bed because right now I'm tired" William said as he let a yawn. Everybody followed this by also yawning which Jeremy said that it was time to go to sleep.

The 14 then headed back to Kadic while Camicazi and Yumi went to her house. Everyone then went to bed to get prepared for tommorow.

Geo's Dream

Geo noticed everything was dark but he also saw Hiccup and Ulrich in it. "Hey what are you two doing in my dream" Geo questioned.

"Your dream cause if my mind serves me right you two are in my dream" Ulrich pointed out.

"We'll maybe were somehow connected through telepathy" Hiccup guessed as Ulrich and Geo agreed.

The three then noticed 200 mysterious figures around them. 100 were guys in a suit while the other 100 were females in a suit. "Ok what the hell is going on" Hiccup questioned.

"Ok to explain Hiccup this is Agent Smith and the girl is Angela Smith. And basically these are the same people who entered our minds" both Geo and Ulrich explained.

"Ok what do we do now" Hiccup questioned. "We'll the only we can do is fight" Ulrich said as the three charged at the agents.

Geo landed five punches to five agents knocking them out but they suddenly got up. Hiccup landed five kicks and punches but it seemed like nothing affected them.

"What are these guys made of" Hiccup thought as he, Ulrich, and Geo regrouped. "Does any of us know a way we can get out" Ulrich asked.

"Well let's think of a another place so they will disappear like thin air" Geo said as focused on changing the environment in his mind. It goes from being a dark room to them being in a forest.

"Ok where the hell are we" Ulrich asked. "We'll I imagined us going to a forest so thisis the best I could think of" Geo responded. "We'll I suggest we wake up now before anything weird happens" Hiccup said.

"Ok now someone pinch me" Geo said while he closed his eyes. "You know what I have a better idea than that" Ulrich said as he grabs a bottle and smashes it at Geo's head.

**(Play Disquieting Shadow Music)**

Geo and Jeremy's Dorm

Geo woke up while panting noticing a few blood marks around his head. "Everyday its get weirder and weirder for me" Geo said as he walked to the boys bathroom room. While he was walking he felt like someone was watching/following him everywhere.

"What is with those agents that keep coming inside my mind. I mean is my dreams trying to warn me of something" Geo thought as he entered the bathroom.

Boys Bathroom

Geo went near the sink to wash his face but he felt something near him. He turned back and saw nothing. He looked up in the mirror only to see a reflection of Agent Smith with water in his face.

"Go to sleep Mr. West" Smith said as he disappeared in the mirror. Geo was breathing heavily at what just happened. He right now saw a reflection of the agent that kept on appearing in his dreams. Geo then just calmly walked back into his Dorm and went back to bed.

Morning

Geo woke up early with a determined look in his face. "This time i'm not backing down and I will win Smith" Geo said as he put on his clothes and ran down for breakfast as quickly as possible. All of sudden the computer near Geo's bed showed a picture of Smith with the words "Watch your back Geo. I'm coming after you" it read.

**To Be Continued...**


	29. Agents Strike Back

**Chapter 29**

**Last Time**

_**Geo went near the sink to wash his face but he felt something near him. He turned back and saw nothing. He looked up in the mirror only to see a reflection of Agent Smith with water in his face.**_

_**"Go to sleep Mr. West" Smith said as he disappeared in the mirror. Geo was breathing heavily at what just happened. He right now saw a reflection of the agent that kept on appearing in his dreams. Geo then just calmly walked back into his Dorm and went back to bed.**_

_**Geo woke up early with a determined look in his face. "This time i'm not backing down and I will win Smith" Geo said as he put on his clothes and ran down for breakfast as quickly as possible. All of sudden the computer near Geo's bed showed a picture of Smith with the words "Watch your back Geo. I'm coming after you" it read.**_

Morning

"Has anyone seen Geo this morning" May asked with FireFang on her shoulder. "Well last time I saw him he was running around the park acting like something serious happened" Leon responded.

"Maybe something like an agent haunting his dreams happened" Aelita said as both Ulrich and Hiccup flinched at that. The two know of Geo's behavior but were worried of what the group's reaction would be if they found out.

"Hiccup and Ulrich are you guys okay. You two haven't talked for about 5 minutes. Is something the matter" Iris asked wondering what was going on. "No were perfectly fine" both lied.

"We know that you two are you lieing" Camicazi said. Before the two could respond Camicazi explained that Hiccup's left eye twitches and that Ulrich starts to scratch his ear when he lies. "Okay you got us. We will tell you everything that's been going on" Hiccup said as gave up.

**10 minutes of explaining...**

Everyone minus Ulrich were in shock. A man and women who go by the name of Agent Smith and the other is Angela Smith have been invading there dreams. "Yep and whats worse is that it seems he might be working for Meyer and his Deckard Inc company" Ulrich said.

"Wait so your saying is that those two agents are secretly working with Meyer" Jack questioned. Ulrich said that could be a possibility but they don't know if its true or if he's related to any of this. "Let's just hope nothing happens to Geo" Monica said.

The Forest

Geo was currently practicing some martial arts by himself. He had kept on having the same dream about a man in a suit who goes by the name Agent Smith. He was in a train of thoughts until he heard a crack sound. He was about to attack but it revealed to be Ulrich and Hiccup.

"Oh its only you guys" Geo said as he was about to attack. Ulrich was about to saying something but then another Hiccup and Ulrich appeared. "Waits what going on" Geo said.

"I basically don't have a clue" Ulrich said as he raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You really are idiots" both the other Ulrich and Hiccup said. Out of nowhere the two turned into green pixels and it revealed to be two Agent Smith.

"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Agent 1 said. "Ok we can either turn into our new forms or we can basically run for our lives" Geo said as the response was Hiccup and Ulrich pulling out the Lyoko Keys.

"Go Go Transformation" the three said.

**(In this story Odd thought of the phase when really my friend Chaos came up with the phrase. Thanks for the help Chaos)**

**Transformations**

Hiccup - Kakashi

Geo - Naruto

Ulrich - Roxas

Ulrich pulled out the Keyblade and attacked the two agents. Out of nowhere more agents appeared. Geo and Hiccup summoned Shadow Clones to even up the fight. "Damn what are these agents made of" Ulrich said as he proceeded to stab the head of an agent with the Keyblade.

"**Rasengan**" Geo yelled as he hit 4 agents knocking them through a tree. Hiccup hit a Spinning Heel Kick knocking 2 agents. Ulrich had trouble fighting due to the amount of agents appearing.

"You should give while you still can Mr. Haddock, Mr. Stern and Mr. West" one of the agents said. Out of nowhere 40 agents that were actually girls who go by the name of Angela Smith started attacking.

"What do we do now because remember were guys and guys aren't supposed to attack women" Hiccup said as he ducked the punches that Agent Angela Smith was giving. "Well technically since where in these forms we can actually hit girls and I only mean the agent one" Ulrich said as he and Geo snapped snapped the necks of two agent Smiths.

"That's it time for the big finisher" Hiccup said as he took of the headband and revealed the Sharingan.

"Mangekyo Sharingan" Hiccup said as he prepared a Chidori. Both Geo and Ulrich followed this. Geo focused and all of a sudden the nine-tails chakra went around his body and preapred for another Rasengan. "Event Horizon" Ulrich said as he got ready.

Hiccup, Geo, and Ulrich charged at the agents with all there power which resulted in a huge explosion destroying the agents but it caused the three to be sent back hitting 4 trees.

Kadic Academy

The explosion was so loud it caused all of Kadic to hear it and they rushed in the forest to see what happened. "Please don't tell me its related to Hiccup, Ulrich and Geo" the group thought as they sweat dropped.

"Everybody let's go and see what happened" Sissi yelled as every student rushed to the forest.

"Lets hope that those three idiots didn't cause that much trouble" both Camicazi and Yumi thought. The group minus Hiccup, Geo and Ulrich also rushed to the forest.

Forest

Hiccup quickly woke up and transformed back into his original form and clothes and proceeded to wake up Geo and Ulrich. "Guys get up quick some people are coming as proceeded to shake them. Both Geo and Ulrich woke and transformed back into there original forms.

Hiccup signaled the two to follow him to the sewers until everybody cleared out. They waited for about 23 minutes and everything cleared out.

The Gym

The three quickly ran back to Kadic and went inside the gym. "We did it. We beat an army of Agents" the three yelled as they danced. They danced for about 3 minutes until they noticed the scorned looks on the groups faces.

"Wait we can explain what happened" Geo said nervously. "Yeah just give us about 5 minutes and will explain everything" Ulrich added. The group agreed while Ulrich, Geo and Hiccup wondered how would they explain the whole situation.

"Were definitely screwed that's what" the three thought.


	30. Kicked In and Kicked Out

**Chapter 30**

**Last Time**

**"Go Go Transformation" the three said.**

**"Mangekyo Sharingan" Hiccup said as he prepared a Chidori. Both Geo and Ulrich followed this. Geo focused and all of a sudden the nine-tails chakra went around his body and preapred for another Rasengan. "Event Horizon" Ulrich said as he got , Geo, and Ulrich charged at the agents with all there power which resulted in a huge explosion destroying the agents but it caused the three to be sent back hitting 4 trees.**

**The three quickly ran back to Kadic and went inside the gym. "We did it. We beat an army of Agents" the three yelled as they danced. They danced for about 3 minutes until they noticed the scorned looks on the groups faces."Wait we can explain what happened" Geo said nervously. **

**"Yeah just give us about 5 minutes and will explain everything" Ulrich added. The group agreed while Ulrich, Geo and Hiccup wondered how would they explain the whole situation."Were definitely screwed that's what" the three thought.**

Lab

"Okay so what exactly happened" Jeremy questioned. He and the rest of the group were wondering what had happened in the forest with Hiccup, Geo and Ulrich.

"Okay here's out it all happened" Geo said as he explained the story. "We'll it started with the recurring dreams of two agents who were both a man and a women. They appeared in mine, Ulrich and Hiccup's dreams. At first we didn't we know what to do because we thought these were dreams but after while everything became weird. Then when I was in the bathroom the mirror showed his face which pretty much scared my pants. Then it goes all the way down to the forest were me, Hiccup and Ulrich used the Lyoko Keys to transform" Geo explained as he finished.

"Okay that doesn't technically explain everything" Monica questioned. "What do you mean by that" Ulrich asked.

" Well first of all why would he be after you two when there are about 14 of us and only him and that girl" Yumi said.

"Oh yeah we forgot to mention his name is Smith and he can make as many clones of him as possible without stopping for a break" Hiccup said with a sarcastic tone.

"Well if this was happening right now why didn't you tell us this sooner or later" Leon questioned.

"What did you expect us to say huh. Did you want us to say oh look about 199 agents are after us. Run for your lives" Ulrich joked as Hiccup and Geo laughed.

"CUT THE JOKES YOU THREE" Camicazi yelled startling the three boys.

"So it seems you two like to make jokes huh. Guess what type of joke i'm gonna tell you" Jeremy said as he waited for a response from the three.

"A dirty joke? A knock knock joke? A food related joke?" The three questioned.

"No here's the joke and its a cruel one. You three are kicked out of this group and never allowed in unless you tell us the truth. And second hand over your Lyoko Keys since you don't deserve these" Jeremy said as he put his hand out.

"WHAT! You can't do this to us. This isn't fair" Geo, Ulrich and Hiccup protested. "Aren't you guys gonna do something about it" Hiccup asked but the group didn't respond. "Sorry but Jeremy's right you three didn't tell us and you could of got our secret exposed" Aelita added.

Angered by this Hiccup grabbed his Kakashi key and threw at Jeremy's hand. "FINE THEN. WE SAVED YOUR LIVES AND ALL WE GET IN RETURN IS US KICKED OUT. WELL GOOD LUCK IN THE FUTURE BECAUSE YOU'LL NEED IT" Hiccup said as he left the Lab.

Both Geo and Ulrich grabbed there Lyoko Keys and threw them at Jeremy sending him to the floor. "Talk about understanding friends" they both muttered as they also left leaving the group who had guilty looks on them. "Do you think we did the right thing" Iris asked in tears as William comforted her.

Forest

Hiccup was kicking a few rocks around when he saw Ulrich and Geo walk up to him. "Hey there Hiccup" they both said as they were sad about what just happened. "I just don't get it. We tell them everything that happened and in turn we get kicked out. Well at least I still have the Kakashi Key" Hiccup said as he pulled it out.

"Yeah we also replaced our keys with replicas and gave them to Jeremy" Geo explained as he and Ulrich took out the Roxas and Naruto Key.

"Well what do we do now. How about we go get our dragons" Ulrich responded as both Geo and Hiccup nodded in agreement.

14 minutes later

Hiccup had Toothless (Dog) on his shoulder with Geo and Thunderstorm (Bat) and Ulrich and WhiteFang (Bat) doing the same thing. "Where are we going" Geo questioned.

"Well were going to find Alan Meyer because I think he's behind all this. Think about when I was fighting one of the agents one had a logo with the words Deckard Inc on his left shoulder" Hiccup explained.

"Okay what do we do after that" Ulrich questioned.

"Well I don't know. Possibly reconcile with the group-" Hiccup then noticed a dark figure along with both Geo and Ulrich and along with there dragons who saw a dark figure approaching them.

"Well well well...well. It seems that you three are all by yourselves. What is the meaning of that" Agent Smith smirked as he held a weird ray gun in his hand.

"That's none of your business Smith" Geo growled as his dragon Thunderstorm transformed into a Skrill ready to attack.

"Woah no need to get physical" Smith said as he started to flip the ray gun over and over. "Let me guess you want to know what this is am I correct" Smith questioned.

The three along with there dragons nodded in agreement.

"Well instead of me telling you about this ray gun. How about you experience it for yourself" he said as he shot the ground opening a portal.

"Oh Crap" they all yelled as they were sucked in along with there dragons following behind them.

"Mission went successful Mr. Meyer" Smith said as he contacted Meyer through his earpiece.

Different Dimension

"Where the hell am I" Hiccup questioned as he along with Geo and Ulrich along with there dragons woke up. "Wow what is this place anyway" Ulrich asked amazed.

"Look a sign" Geo said as the six went to read it.

"It says Welcome To Berk" Hiccup read as he, Geo and Ulrich mouths dropped along with there dragons who did the same thing.

"Were screwed" they thought.

**To be continued...**


	31. Dragon Thunder Part 1

**Chapter 31**

**Last Time**

**Hiccup had Toothless (Dog) on his shoulder with Geo and Thunderstorm (Bat) and Ulrich and WhiteFang (Bat) doing the same thing. "Where are we going" Geo questioned. "Well were going to find Alan Meyer because I think he's behind all this. Think about when I was fighting one of the agents one had a logo with the words Deckard Inc on his left shoulder" Hiccup explained. "Okay what do we do after that" Ulrich questioned.**

**"Well I don't know. Possibly reconcile with the group-" Hiccup then noticed a dark figure along with both Geo and Ulrich and along with there dragons who saw a dark figure approaching them. "Well well well...well. It seems that you three are all by yourselves. What is the meaning of that" Agent Smith smirked as he held a weird ray gun in his hand. "That's none of your business Smith" Geo growled as his dragon Thunderstorm transformed into a Skrill ready to attack.**

**"Woah no need to get physical" Smith said as he started to flip the ray gun over and over. "Let me guess you want to know what this is am I correct" Smith three along with there dragons nodded in agreement.**

**"Well instead of me telling you about this ray gun. How about you experience it for yourself" he said as he shot the ground opening a portal."Oh Crap" they all yelled as they were sucked in along with there dragons following behind them.**

**"Mission went successful Mr. Meyer" Smith said as he contacted Meyer through his earpiece.**

**Different Dimension**

**"Where the hell am I" Hiccup questioned as he along with Geo and Ulrich along with there dragons woke up. "Wow what is this place anyway" Ulrich asked amazed. "Look a sign" Geo said as the six went to read it. "It says Welcome To Berk" Hiccup read as he, Geo and Ulrich mouths dropped along with there dragons who did the same thing.**

**"Were screwed" they thought**.

Berk (Alternate Dimension)

"Okay before we go any further our dragons need to turn back into animals before anyone goes crazy about seeing real dragons" Geo said as the dragons went back into there respective animal forms. "Okay but something feels weird. Wasn't Berk destroyed and also since when was it a modern neighborhood" Ulrich questioned as he noticed the houses.

"Well lets just take a look around" Hiccup suggested as the three went along with there dragons.

"Hey Hiccup these people look exactly like the ones in our universe I mean look. There's Jim, Mrs. Hertz and look there's even blonde versions of Herb and Nicholas. And that's just weird" Ulrich pointed out. "What dimension did you expect us to land in. I'd rather land in the Dino Thunder dimension myself" Geo said.

"Hey guys look its the other dimension me, Leon, Iris, and two other people I don't know about. Let's check it out" Hiccup pointed to the five teens who were eating burgers from a nearby restaurant. Hiccup, Geo and Ulrich walk up to the five teens who are to busy eating burgers to even notice the three walking up to them.

"Um hey there do you mind if we sit next to you five" Geo asks waiting for a response. "Sure the names Draco. These are my friends Leon, Skye and Drew and this is my girlfriend Iris" Draco explains as Hiccup, Ulrich and Geo's jaw drop. Hiccup couldn't believe that in this dimension Iris was his girlfriend and that there was no William.

(Please note that I named Hiccup "Draco" because it would be confusing to tell the other apart. So this was the idea I came up with)

"Okay its nice knowing your names but quick question why are those wristbands on your wrist glowing black, white, red, blue and purple" Ulrich questioned as he noticed the wristbands on there wrists glowing. "Um that's nothing and were telling you the truth we swear" Skye said as she spoke quick confusing Hiccup, Geo, and Ulrich.

(Wristbands are actually similar to the Dino Morphers except the faces are dragons and have different colors)

"You know what how about we show what were up to" Draco suggests as the four including Hiccup, Geo, and Ulrich followed Draco to his basement where everything is dark which scared Thunderstorm, Toothless, and Whitefang. "Okay can you guys keep a secret" Drew questioned.

Hiccup, Geo and Ulrich along with there dragons nodded in agreement. "Well what your about to hear is all true and not made up" Iris reassured them.

Kadic Academy

The Lyoko Gang minus Hiccup, Geo and Ulrich were eating lunch and wondering where the three had gone. "Where are those three. I mean we kicked them out but that doesn't mean they don't show up to eat" Aelita questioned. Iris was in sadness at losing one of the only good "guy" friends but Leon and William tried to make her happy but it failed.

"Maybe they slept in late" Jack suggested. "No that couldn't happen because me or Kiwi didn't see Ulrich all morning" Odd explained. "You know what how about we-" Jeremy then got cut off by Jim who entered the lunchroom. "Students if you the names Hiccup Dunbar, Ulrich Stern and Geo West. Then that means they've gone missing. Last night these three students disappeared and left Kadic. If you have any information about these three please alert the principal" Jim finishes and leaves the lunchroom.

"Its all my fault. If I had helped Geo he would've been still here" both Monica and May thought.

Berk (Alternate Dimension)

"And that's basically the whole story of the Dragon Thunder Warriors. Any questions" Skye questioned as she waited for a response from Hiccup, Ulrich, and Geo. "Okay so who was the one who made those magical wristbands for you five" Geo asked. "They were made by our mentor. Our mentor's name is Tommy Doliver" Leon explained.

"Okay so he's the man who made those" Hiccup asked. The five said it was him and that he lives nearby if they want to meet him. "That would be great and-" Geo gets interrupted by a red blinking light. "What does that mean" Ulrich questioned. "What that means is that a monster or demon is attacking the neighborhood" Draco explains.

"Hey can we help. We have something that can help" Hiccup explains as Draco agreed.

"Dragon Thunder Power Up" The five yelled.

(Draco's suit is like the Red Dino Ranger except black but more dragon like)

(Iris's suit is like the Yellow Dino Ranger except White but more dragon like)

(Skye's suit is like the Yellow Dino Ranger except Purple but more dragon like)

(Leon's suit is like the Black Dino Ranger except Red but more dragon like)

(Drew's suit is like the White Dino Ranger except Blue but more dragon like)

"Dragon Thunder Warriors" they yelled.

"Not bad" Hiccup complimented. "Go Go Transformation" Geo, Hiccup, and Ulrich yelled.

Transformations

Hiccup - Kakashi

Geo - Naruto

Ulrich - Roxas

"Key Warriors" they yelled.

**To Be Continued...**


	32. Dragon Thunder Part 2

**Chapter 32**

**Last Time**

**"Hey Hiccup these people look exactly like the ones in our universe I mean look. There's Jim, Mrs. Hertz and look there's even blonde versions of Herb and Nicholas. And that's just weird" Ulrich pointed out. "What dimension did you expect us to land in. I'd rather land in the Dino Thunder dimension myself" Geo said.**

**"These are my friends Leon, Skye and Drew and this is my girlfriend Iris" Draco explains as Hiccup, Ulrich and Geo's jaw drop. Hiccup couldn't believe that in this dimension Iris was his girlfriend and that there was no William.**

**"Okay its nice knowing your names but quick question why are those wristbands on your wrist glowing black, white, red, blue and purple" Ulrich questioned as he noticed the wristbands on there wrists glowing. "Um that's nothing and were telling you the truth we swear" Skye said as she spoke quick confusing Hiccup, Geo, and Ulrich.**

**Hiccup, Geo and Ulrich along with there dragons nodded in agreement. "Well what your about to hear is all true and not made up" Iris reassured them.**

**Kadic Academy**

**"Students if you the names Hiccup Dunbar, Ulrich Stern and Geo West. Then that means they've gone missing. Last night these three students disappeared and left Kadic. If you have any information about these three please alert the principal" Jim finishes and leaves the lunchroom.**

**"Its all my fault. If I had helped Geo he would've been still here" both Monica and May thought.**

**Berk (Alternate Dimension)**

**"Okay so who was the one who made those magical wristbands for you five" Geo asked. "They were made by our mentor. Our mentor's name is Tommy Doliver" Leon explained.**

**"That would be great and-" Geo gets interrupted by a red blinking light. "What does that mean" Ulrich questioned. "What that means is that a monster or demon is attacking the neighborhood" Draco explains.**

**"Hey can we help. We have something that can help" Hiccup explains as Draco agreed.**

**"Dragon Thunder Power Up" The five yelled.**

**"Dragon Thunder Warriors" they yelled.**

**"Not bad" Hiccup complimented. "Go Go Transformation" Geo, Hiccup, and Ulrich yelled.**

**"Key Warriors" they yelled.**

()- Meaning Alternate Dimension or Current form they are in

Park (Alternate Dimension)

The Dragon "Thunder" Warriors and Key Warriors landed in the Park looking for the demon/monster. "Okay so basically you guys fight monsters and demons for a living" Geo (Naruto) questioned.

"Yep you could say that" Skye (DW) explained. "We'll there's one thing that's buggin me. Oh that's right. HOW THE HELL DO WE GET BACK TO OUR DIMENSION" Ulrich (Roxas) yelled in question.

"Woah chill dude. Dr. Doliver said that it'll take about a week for him to make the portal so basically in that time you'll guys will be back in your world" Drew (DW) explains calming Ulrich (Roxas) down. "Okay so where's the demon/monster that the scanners picked up" Hiccup (Kakashi) questioned.

"Hey WhiteFang, Toothless, and Thunderstorm come here" Geo (Naruto) told the three dragons. "Wait you three have dragons" Iris (DW) questioned. "Um bingo you've won the lottery. Lets celebrate genius" Ulrich (Roxas) said with a sarcastic tone making Iris (DW) pull out a white blade.

"Iris don't remember there from a different dimension. So technically there different from us" Draco (DW) explained calming Iris (DW) down. "Okay so what do we do now" Leon (DW) asked.

Before anyone could respond all of a sudden black smoke appeared and it showed a women in a black dress. (Appearance is similar to Rita from MMPR)

"Dutchess" The Dragon "Thunder" Warriors yelled making Hiccup, Geo (Naruto) and Ulrich (Roxas) get confused. "Wait who's she" the three ask. "She's Dutchess our main enemy. She has the power to summon different creatures and make them do her every bidding" Draco (DW) explained.

"Wow first there 5 then 7 and now 10 of you" Dutchess laughs. "Um who are the two warriors shes speaking of" Hiccup (Kakashi) questions. "The two other Dragon Warriors are Geo and May" Leon (DW) explained.

"Enough talk Gummys attack them" Dutchess commanded as 23 Gummys attacked the 10 heroes.

(Gummys are Spiders that take up the human shape)

"What the hell are those things" Geo (Naruto) questioned as he used a Kunai to block a strike.

"There one of Dutchesses minions that's what" Iris (DW) said as she took out a white sword. "Let the fight begin" Draco (DW) said.

Both Hiccup (Kakashi), Draco (DW) and Iris (DW) charged at some of the Gummys with Hiccup (Kakashi) pulling out a Kunai with Draco (DW) and Iris (DW) pulling out dragon looking swords that are the colors white and black. "Hey I know this is soon but can we at least even the odds" Geo (Naruto) said as he summons 7 clones.

"Yep and these are the most disgusting creatures I've ever seen since Stoick's ugly looking beard" Drew (DW) said as he sliced the neck of 7 Gummys. "Multi Fireball Slash" Leon (DW) said as he blasted fire with his sword. Skye (DW) summoned 10 spikes and throws them at 5 Gummys almost hitting Ulrich (Roxas) and Geo (Naruto).

"Oh my god that almost hit me. Skye watch where you fire your spikes. That almost hit us" Ulrich (Roxas) yells as he points to him and Geo (Naruto). Skye (DW) responds with a sorry and continues to fight. "Lighting Multi Ball Attack" Drew (DW) said as he spinned his sword around causing lighting to go around.

"Twin Plasma Blast Attack" Iris (DW) and Draco (DW) said as there swords glowed purple firing multiple Plasma Blasts everywhere. Ulrich (Roxas) summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion Keyblades. "I think it's time we show Dutchess our true power what do you guys think" Draco (DW) explained as everyone agreed.

The 5 Dragon "Thunder" Warriors grabbed there swords and put them into one huge sword that is the same as William's but more bigger in size. "Wind Release: Rasenshuriken" Geo (Naruto) said as summoned a huge Rasengan. "Magic Hour" Ulrich (Roxas) charged. "Twin Lightling Blade" Hiccup (Kakashi) charged.

"Oh this can not be good" Dutchess muttered seeing what is about to happen.

"Final Dragon Wave" The Five Warriors yelled as they released a huge wave of different elements at Dutchess followed by a Wind Rasenshuriken, a Twin Lightling Blade and finally Magic Hour by Ulrich (Roxas).

This caused a huge explosion of colors and explosions. "Wow we did that much of damamge" Leon (DW) said as he scratched the back of his hand. They then heard police sirens coming and saw 6 police cars.

"Freeze with your hands up in the air" a cop said. "Well one word smokescreen bomb" Draco (DW) said as put out a smoke bomb. Everything then went into smoke but it showed Drew (DW) who did not move a inch.

"Oh crap they forgot about me" Drew (DW) said as he grew wings and flew away. "Damn Kids" a cop said.

In another place that is dark that shows a damaged Dutchess. "Okay i'm done going easy now the real action happens" Dutchess says with a evil laughter.

**To Be Continued...**


	33. Dragon Thunder Part 3

**Chapter 33**

The Lab (Alternate Dimension)

The 5 Dragon Warriors and 3 Key Warriors were talking to Tommy Doliver. "Okay so Tommy how far are you almost done with this machine" Leon (DW) questioned. "Hey technology like this takes time and besides I called my friend Rose and besides something amazing happened" Tommy explained.

'What happened" Hiccup questioned. "Well lets just say now I have Dragon Morpher to help even up the odds so now I'm your 8th memember of the group" Tommy explained.

"Cool. Can you show us" Iris (DW) asked while jumping with excitement. "Okay lets see if this works" Tommy said as he took our the Dragon Morpher and the key needed to transform.

"Dragon Thunder Power up" Tommy yelled as he transformed.

(Suit is a combination of MMPR Green Ranger and Dino Thunder Black Ranger and is the color green)

"Dragon Thunder Green Whispering Death Warrior" Tommy yelled as everyone's mouth dropped. "What type of dragon is that" Hiccup asked.

"Well to say the least. I harness the power of the Whispering Death" Tommy explained as everyone shivered at the thought of that dragon. Everything was quiet until a black bird came with a note in his mouth.

"General Small Penis, General Small Penis" The bird said. Everyone laughed except for Tommy who gave a confused look. "Whats this" Tommy questioned as the bird gave him a note with fancy letters on it.

Geo wondered what the letter said but Leon (DW) said that it was best if we leave his personal business alone. "Okay good news Rose will be arriving at any moment" Tommy explained as there was a car horn from 2 miles away from the lab. "Speak of the devil" the nine say. The nine go outside to see a tall women in pink carrying 3 suitcases.

"Hey Rose" Tommy greeted. "Tommy for the last time it's Kimberly Ann Hart. I'm not Rose" Kimberly whined. "Hey don't blame me if I can't tell twins apart from each other Kim" Tommy said as he hugged Kimberly. "Hey not trying to interrupt but can we focus on why your here" Ulrich said as he earned a glare from Tommy. "Okay Kimberly can you help us with the Dimension Portal. I need your help so that way these three can return to there world" Tommy asks.

"You think I went studying as a scientist for nothing. Of course I'll help you" Kimberly says as she walks into the lab. "Well that was easy. If you need me i'll be walking down the street" Draco (DW) said as he started walking. "I'm going after him" Hiccup said as he followed Draco.

Sidewalk

Draco (DW) was walking when he noticed Hiccup walking up to him. "Hey mind if I join you walking" Hiccup questioned. Draco (DW) nodded his head yes as both began to walk. They talked to each other but it was mostly about there personal life. "Hey what was your personal life like anyway" Hiccup questioned to Draco (DW).

"Well lets see my dad is mayor of Berk. Everybody expects me to be just like him and nobody pays any attention to me. I was bullied by my cousin Snotface and his group of friends. My only friends were Iris, Gobber, Drew, Geo, May, Leon, Skye, Tommy and finally you guys. Iris became my girlfriend after 2 weeks of dating. And basically now Geo, May and Tommy are the new Dragon Warriors to the team" Draco (DW) explained.

"Huh. Okay when did you first five get these Dragon Morphers anyway" Hiccup questioned. Before Draco (DW) could explain two shadow-like figures appeared behind them. They both got in a fighting stance but it just showed both Geo (DW) and May (DW) going to them. "Hey Draco whats up. Who's this one" Geo (DW) questions. "He's my alternate dimension counterpart Hiccup Haddock. Before you even ask. He know all about Dutchess and the whole Dragon " Thunder" Warriors thing" Draco (DW) explained.

"Okay. Do you wanna see our suits" May (DW) questioned as Hiccup responded with a yes. May (DW) and Geo (DW) told Hiccup to follow them in the woods so no one would see them.

Woods

"Okay make this quick before anyone gets suspicious and starts to look for us" Draco (DW) explained. "We get it. Okay here goes nothing" Geo (DW) said.

"Silver Warrior. Dragon Power" May (DW) said. (Suit is a combination of Yellow Dino and MMPR Pink Ranger but the color of silver)

"Gold Warrior. Dragon Power" Geo (DW) said. (Suit is a combination of MMPR Black Ranger and Black Dino but the color of gold)

"Twin Thunderdrum Dragon Warriors. Or for short Twin Thunderdrum Warriors" they both said. Hiccup clapped his hands and told them that was a good entrance. "Yep and-" Geo (DW) began but got off by a huge explosion from the back of the house.

"Um I think we should check it out" May (DW) said as Draco (DW), Geo (DW) and Hiccup agreed as they went to check it out.

Neighborhood

The Dragon Warriors and Hiccup rushed to the explosion and saw Dutchess. "Well if it isn't the three warriors and the hiccup" she mocked. "Hey not my fault I was named the runt of the liter" Hiccup whined as Geo, Draco, and May (DW) snickered.

"We'll if you excuse me I'll be getting that Kimberly girl" Dutchess said as she started to look for the lab. "Oh no you don't. It's Morphin Time" Draco (DW) said as he pulled out his morpher.

"Dragon Thunder. Power Up" Draco (DW) said as he morphed into his suit.

"Silver Warrior. Dragon Power. Gold Warrior. Dragon Power" both Geo (DW) and May (DW) said as they morphed.

"Go Go Transformation" Hiccup said as he pulled out the Kakashi key.

"You really think you four can beat me. Hah. Bring it on" Dutchess said as she took out her staff which transformed into a huge sword. Draco (DW) pulled out a black sword, May and Geo (DW) pulled out both gold and silver dagger like weapons and Hiccup (Kakashi) pulled out a Kunai.

Draco (DW) charged his sword at Dutchess but she managed to duck at ease and kicked Draco (DW) in the gut sending him two feet away. "Twin Sonic Roar" Geo and May (DW) said as they fired two sonic blasts but Dutchess simply dodged it.

Hiccup (Kakashi) summoned two clones and charged at her but she simply destroyed the clones and grabbed Hiccup (Kakashi) by the throat. "You really think you can beat me. Pathetic" Dutchess said as she began to choke Hiccup (Kakashi).

"Plasma Blast attack" Draco (DW) said as he fired multiple Plasma balls at Dutchess causing her to lose grip on Hiccup (DW). Everything is now foggy as no one can see what's going on. "Guys where are you" Hiccup (DW) yelled as everything went into a explosion.

"You idots really think that worked" Dutchess said as she appeared out of the fog unscratched. "How the hell did that happen" Geo (DW) questioned. "Hey where's May" Draco (DW) questioned. They then saw May (DW) appear out of the ring humming the theme of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue.

"Why are you humming the theme of Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue" Hiccup (DW) asked. "What its catchy" May (DW) says as she continues to hum the theme. "Hey assholes I'm up here you know" Dutchess says as the four look up only to get blasted.

"Fools will be always fools" a shadowy figure said. "Wait I know that voice" Hiccup (Kakashi) said as he remembered the voice. The shadowy figure revealed to be Agent Smith and his female counterpart Agent Angela Smith. "Agent and Angela Smith" Hiccup (Kakashi) said.

"You know them" the other three said. "Yep he's the one that sent me, Geo and Ulrich here but the female one only appeared in my dreams" Hiccup (Kakashi) explained as different color lasers appeared revealing the rest of the team but oddly there was a pink warrior.

"Who's the pink one" Geo (DW) asked. "Hey guys. Are we late for the party" Geo (Naruto) says as he dances. "Oh by the way the pink one is Kimberly and her powers are that of a Changewing" Leon (DW) explained as Kimberly took of the helmet.

"It's no wonder that Dino Thunder didn't have a pink ranger. Also what ever happened to Kat and Kimberly" Drew (DW) said. "Um guys we can talk all about this another time" Iris (DW) said. "Sometimes I wonder why Draco made Iris second in command" Leon, Tommy, Kimberly, Skye and Drew (DW) thought.

"Well guess what surprise bitches" Agent Smith said as he pulled out a ray gun. "Wait a second it's the ray gun that sent us here" Ulrich (Roxas) said as he jumped in the air and tackled Agent Smith. "Hey let go of him" Angela Smith said as four other Agents appeared in attempt to stop Ulrich (Roxas).

"Oh no you don't" Geo (Naruto) said Drew, Skye, Iris, Draco and the rest of the team along with Hiccup tackled the agents. "Give me that" Dutchess said as she took the ray gun and blasted it opening a portal. "It's Kadic Academy" Hiccup, Geo and Naruto said.

"Bye suckers" Dutchess, Agent, and Angela Smith said as they went through the portal. "Oh hell no" Hiccup (Kakashi) said as he went through the portal as the group yelled no. "Okay we have to help him. Anyone disagree" Draco (DW) said as Geo and Ulrich also went through the portal followed by there dragons and the whole Dragon Warriors team.

To Be Continued...


	34. Dragon Thunder Part 4

**Chapter 34**

_**Last Time**_

_**"Well lets just say now I have Dragon Morpher to help even up the odds so now I'm your 8th memember of the group" Tommy explained."Cool. Can you show us" Iris (DW) asked while jumping with excitement. "Okay lets see if this works" Tommy said as he took our the Dragon Morpher and the key needed to transform.**_

_**"Dragon Thunder Power up" Tommy yelled as he transformed.**_

_**"Dragon Thunder Green Whispering Death Warrior" Tommy yelled as everyone's mouth dropped. "What type of dragon is that" Hiccup asked.**_

_**"Well to say the least. I harness the power of the Whispering Death" Tommy explained as everyone shivered at the thought of that dragon. Everything was quiet until a black bird came with a note in his mouth.**_

_**"Hey Rose" Tommy greeted. "Tommy for the last time it's Kimberly Ann Hart. I'm not Rose" Kimberly whined. "Hey don't blame me if I can't tell twins apart from each other Kim" Tommy said as he hugged Kimberly. "Hey not trying to interrupt but can we focus on why your here" Ulrich said as he earned a glare from Tommy. "Okay Kimberly can you help us with the Dimension Portal. I need your help so that way these three can return to there world" Tommy asks.**_

_**"You think I went studying as a scientist for nothing. Of course I'll help you" Kimberly says as she walks into the lab.**_

_**Sidewalk**_

_**"Hey what was your personal life like anyway" Hiccup questioned to Draco (DW).**_

_**Woods**_

_**"Okay make this quick before anyone gets suspicious and starts to look for us" Draco (DW) explained. "We get it. Okay here goes nothing" Geo (DW) said.**_

_**"Silver Warrior. Dragon Power" May (DW) said. **__**"Gold Warrior. Dragon Power" Geo (DW) said.**_

_**"Twin Thunderdrum Dragon Warriors. Or for short Twin Thunderdrum Warriors" they both said. **_

_**Neighborhood**_

_**"Oh no you don't. It's Morphin Time" Draco (DW) said as he pulled out his morpher.**_

_**"Dragon Thunder. Power Up" Draco (DW) said as he morphed into his suit.**_

_**"Silver Warrior. Dragon Power. Gold Warrior. Dragon Power" both Geo (DW) and May (DW) said as they morphed.**_

_**"Go Go Transformation" Hiccup said as he pulled out the Kakashi key.**_

_**"Fools will be always fools" a shadowy figure said. "Wait I know that voice" Hiccup (Kakashi) said as he remembered the voice. The shadowy figure revealed to be Agent Smith and his female counterpart Agent Angela Smith. "Agent and Angela Smith" Hiccup (Kakashi) said.**_

_**"It's Kadic Academy" Hiccup, Geo and Naruto said.**_

_**"Bye suckers" Dutchess, Agent, and Angela Smith said as they went through the portal. "Oh hell no" Hiccup (Kakashi) said as he went through the portal as the group yelled no. "Okay we have to help him. Anyone disagree" Draco (DW) said as Geo and Ulrich also went through the portal followed by there dragons and the whole Dragon Warriors team.**_

Forest

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" All 9 Dragon Warriors and 3 Key Warriors yelled as they all fell in the forest. "Is everyone okay" Tommy (DW) questioned. "Yes if you count us falling from the sky" Hiccup (Kakashi) said in a sarcastic tone. "Hey I'm just checking" Tommy (DW) responded. "Okay where are we because were not in our normal neighborhood that's named Berk right" May (DW) questioned.

"No were not. What is this place" Drew (DW) questions. "Well I'm certain were in our world because the two smiths and Dutchess went in the portal and we also went through it so yeah were in our world" Ulrich (Roxas) explains. "So now what do we do" Skye (DW) asked. "Well its simple we ask Ulrich, Geo, and Hiccups friends for help" Kimberly (DW) suggested. Hiccup, Geo, and Ulrich just faceplamed at what Kimberly said confusing her and asking why did they do that. Tommy (DW) explains that there friends kicked them out of the group and they somehow got into there dimension.

"Yep and now what are we gonna do" Iris (DW) questioned as everybody thought but couldn't think of one idea. "Well I have one and that's that you three have to go back to school or someone will get suspicious" Tommy (DW) explained as Ulrich, Geo and Hiccup agreed. "Well we've been gone for about some number of days. Of course they'll get suspicious" Geo said as he changed back into his normal clothing. "Okay hurry up and go to your school. And don't worry will find a place to stay at" Draco (DW) said as the three left to go to Kadic while the Dragon "Thunder" Warriors were thinking of a place to stay at.

Kadic Academy

"Okay remind me why where here" Ulrich asked. "Simple were asking Principal Delmas if he can change our classes" Geo explained as Hiccup responded by saying that there's no chance that the principal will agree to that. "Um yeah he would because I promised to Sissi that I would go on one date with her if she manages to convince her dad to change our classes" Ulrich said as Hiccup and Geo's mouths dropped. "When the hell did that happen" Hiccup questions.

"I called her over the phone" Ulrich responded. Before Geo and Hiccup could respond Sissi came from the door telling the three that there classes have been changed and there first class is in 4 minutes.

"Students of Kadic as of this moment three students have had there classes changed. Hiccup Dunbar, Geo West and Ulrich Stern. Please note that they have been changed of this moment" Mr. Delmas announced. "Wait did he just say what I think he said" The rest of the Lyoko Warriors said. "Well come on we have science class. Lets go" Geo said as the three went to science.

Lunch (Timeskip)

Geo, Ulrich and Hiccup sat in lunch while eating there food. Across from them was the Lyoko Gang. If you could tell there expressions they all felt guilty of what they did. "Has anyone even tried to talk to the three" Camicazi questioned as Yumi, Aelita, Iris, William, Jeremy and Odd raised the hand.

Jeromy's Flashback

The flashback shows both Jeromy and Geo near each other as Jeromy tries to talk to him. "Hey Geo where were you, Hiccup, and Ulrich anyway. We could've had help with the Xana attacks if you were there" Jeremy states as Geo glares at him. "Listen here Jeremy I don't give a damn hat you say. You wanted us three out. You got your wish" Geo said as he continued to paint. Before Jeremy could respond Geo grabbed his hand and flipped him over.

"If you did anything to my sister or my girlfriend. Don't expect any mercy from me" Geo says as he dumps red and blue paint all over Jeremy. The flashback ends with Jeremy going to the bathroom to get cleaned.

Present

"Well we can blame Jeremy for this" May said as Monica agreed including Jack. "How about this Jeremy. We three can convince them to come back if that is gonna work" Jack states as everyone agrees. Jack, Monica and May look at the table the three others were sitting at but notice that there gone.

"Great they've disappeared. Come on let's look for them" May said.

The Forest

"Okay so let me get this straight the group that kicked you out want's you three to come back" Iris (DW) questions. "yep that's basically right" Ulrich responds. "Well that's basically stupid" Geo (DW) responded. "hey if you got any other ideas I would love to hear it" Hiccup says.

Unknown to them was the Lyoko Gang were watching behind a tree. "So who are those people" Odd questioned. Jeremy responded that they maybe that those 5 are from a different universe to which everyone didn't respond.

"So wheres Drew and Skye anyway" Geo questioned. "Those two went to help Tommy and Kimberly with the portal so we can return to our world" May (DW) responded. The Lyoko Gang were about to question about what portal but noticed 45 spider like humans appear in front of Geo, May, Iris, Draco and Leon (DW) and Hiccup, Geo and Ulrich.

"Great just what we needed Gummys" Geo (DW) joked as May (DW) laughed. " You guys know what time is it" Draco (DW) said as everyone shook there heads in agreement. The Lyoko Gang noticed wristbands appear on the five and saw the other three pull out a Lyoko Key. "Lets see what happens" Jeremy thought.

"Dragon Thunder Power Up" Iris, Draco and Leon (DW) said as they morphed.

"Gold Warrior. Dragon Power. Silver Warrior. Power Up" Geo and May (DW) yelled as they morphed.

"Go Go Transformation" Hiccup, Geo and Ulrich said as they morphed.

The Lyoko Gang jaw dropped on what they saw. "That's so cool" Iris said. The Dragon Warriors and Key Warriors charged at the Gummys splitting into pairs of 2.

Geo (DW) and May (DW) charge at 10 Gummys while managing to duck a few kicks. May (DW) ducks a punch and grabs one of the hands and twists it for about 2 minutes followed by a Roundhouse kick by Geo (DW). Geo (DW) got corned by 3 Gummys but landed 2 punches to the first two and one electric kick sending the Gummy through a tree shocking the Lyoko Group.

Hiccup (Kakashi) and Leon (DW) landed a few kicks to the Gummys. One of them managed to grab Leon temporarily paralyzing him. "Well I got no other options" Leon (DW) said as he proceeds to knee the Gummy in the groin multiple times before slicing his head off with a Red blade. Leon (DW) laughed for a few moments but ducked a Kunai that almost hit his head. "Are you for real" Leon (DW) yelled in question. "I was aiming for one of them" Hiccup (Kakashi) responded as he performed electricity on his and and proceeds to stab one of the Gummys with it.

Draco (DW) and Iris (DW) charged at them with two blades that glowed dark purple. "Plasma Strike" Iris said as she formed a white tornado that glowed purple and hit a few Gummys. Draco (DW) managed to snap 3 necks followed by slices to the neck of 4. Draco (DW) attempts to stab one of them but almost gets hit by Iris (DW).

"Sorry" Iris (DW) says.

Geo (Naruto) and Ulrich (Roxas) attack 7 Gummys and proceeds to land multiple punches followed by attack by Ulrich's (Roxas) Oblivion Keyblade.

"Okay let's just end this" Draco (DW) said.

15 Minutes Later...

Draco, Iris, Leon, Geo, and May (DW) demorphed followed by Hiccup, Geo, and Ulrich (KW).

"Wow who are those 5" Aelita questioned.

"I don't know. But I like the suits" Odd said.

The 8 turned around revealing there faces shocking the Lyoko Gang.

(Picture like how Operation Overdrive "Once a Ranger" did when they demorphed and faced the Overdrive rangers face to face)

"Yep we got a lot of explaining to do" Ulrich and Geo thought.


	35. Dragon Thunder Part 5 (Finale)

**Chapter 35**

**Forest**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" All 9 Dragon Warriors and 3 Key Warriors yelled as they all fell in the forest. "Is everyone okay" Tommy (DW) questioned. "Yes if you count us falling from the sky" Hiccup (Kakashi) said in a sarcastic tone. "Hey I'm just checking" Tommy (DW) responded. "Well I'm certain were in our world because the two smiths and Dutchess went in the portal and we also went through it so yeah were in our world" Ulrich (Roxas) explains.**

**"Yep and now what are we gonna do" Iris (DW) questioned as everybody thought but couldn't think of one idea. "Well I have one and that's that you three have to go back to school or someone will get suspicious" Tommy (DW) explained as Ulrich, Geo and Hiccup agreed. **

**Kadic Academy**

**"Okay remind me why where here" Ulrich asked. "Simple were asking Principal Delmas if he can change our classes" Geo explained as Hiccup responded by saying that there's no chance that the principal will agree to that.**

**Lunch **

**"How about this Jeremy. We three can convince them to come back if that is gonna work" Jack states as everyone agrees. Jack, Monica and May look at the table the three others were sitting at but notice that there gone.**

**"Great they've disappeared. Come on let's look for them" May said.**

**The Forest**

**"Great just what we needed Gummys" Geo (DW) joked as May (DW) laughed. " You guys know what time is it" Draco (DW) said as everyone shook there heads in agreement. The Lyoko Gang noticed wristbands appear on the five and saw the other three pull out a Lyoko Key. "Lets see what happens" Jeremy thought.**

**"Dragon Thunder Power Up" Iris, Draco and Leon (DW) said as they morphed.**

**"Gold Warrior. Dragon Power. Silver Warrior. Power Up" Geo and May (DW) yelled as they morphed.**

**"Go Go Transformation" Hiccup, Geo and Ulrich said as they morphed.**

**The Lyoko Gang jaw dropped on what they saw. "That's so cool" Iris said. The Dragon Warriors and Key Warriors charged at the Gummys splitting into pairs of 2.**

**Geo (DW) and May (DW) charge at 10 Gummys while managing to duck a few kicks. May (DW) ducks a punch and grabs one of the hands and twists it for about 2 minutes followed by a Roundhouse kick by Geo (DW). Geo (DW) got corned by 3 Gummys but landed 2 punches to the first two and one electric kick sending the Gummy through a tree shocking the group.**

**15 Minutes Later... **

**Draco, Iris, Leon, Geo, and May (DW) demorphed followed by Hiccup, Geo, and Ulrich (KW). ****"Wow who are those 5" Aelita questioned. ****"I don't know. But I like the suits" Odd said. ****"Yep we got a lot of explaining to do" Ulrich and Geo thought.**

The Lab (Code Lyoko)

"So this is where you guys do your hi tech gear. Not amazed" Draco (DW) yawned as received a punch in the ribs by Iris (DW) telling him to watch his manners. "Okay so what now. I mean your ex-friends found out about this. What do we do" Geo (DW) questioned as May (DW) also was curious.

"We'll I suggest we team up and defeat those three" Jeremy said as received laughs by the 5 Dragon Warriors along with Hiccup, Ulrich and Geo. "Yeah we're not in that much of a rush you know to make stupid decisions" Ulrich joked.

"Yeah besides it's gonna take a lot of convincing in order for us team up" Hiccup says as the others agree.

12 Minutes Later

"Okay I give will team up. I swear" Hiccup agreed. "Okay now that that's done. Ill be on the supercomputer looking for those three hideouts" Jeremy said as he went on the computer.

"Okay hey Draco (DW). Wanna spar" Ulrich questions as Draco (DW) agrees.

Forest

"You ready for this Draco" Ulrich questioned. "Ready when you are Ulrich" Draco (DW) said as they both morphed.

Ulrich (Roxas) grabbed Oblivion and started to attack Draco (DW) who blocked with his sword. Ulrich (Roxas) attempted a strike to the head but Draco (DW) grabbed him by the head and thrower him at a set of trees.

"That was so boring" Draco (DW) groaned.

Ulrich (Roxas) disappeared into wind as Draco (DW) got prepared for any attack. Draco (DW) looked up but Ulrich (Roxas) landed a kick sending near a tree.

"You're not half bad" Draco (DW) said as he got up. "But I'm going to show you why I'm leader of this group. Super Dragon Mode" Draco (DW) said as spikes came out his arm and legs. Before Draco (DW) could attack he got a call from Geo (DW).

"Yes Geo. What is it" Draco (DW) questions as Geo (DW) explains everything over the phone. "Geo I swear your getting a time out after this" Draco (DW) said as he demorphed followed by Ulrich.

"Ulrich apparently the two Smiths and Dutchess have been spotted near the bridge which is also somehow the entrance to your lab" Draco (DW) said as he and Ulrich went to the bridge of the factory.

Bridge of Factory

"Where are those losers anyway" Dutchess said as she walked in circles impatiently. "Don't worry they'll come" Agent Smith said as he smirks. The agents and Dutchess see The Lyoko Warriors minus Jeremy and Camicazi (who built them devices to communicate with them through alternate dimensions) and the Dragon "Thunder" Warriors appear.

"Okay I know we cause destruction but let's be careful" Tommy (DW) said.

"Dragon Thunder Power Up" Draco, Iris, Leon, Skye, Drew, Tommy and Kimberly (DW) yelled as they morphed.

"Go Go Transformation" The Lyoko Warriors (except Hiccup, Ulrich, and Geo) yelled as they morphed.

"Gold Warrior Power Up. Silver Warrior Power Up" Geo and May (DW) chanted as they morphed.

"Go Go Lyoko" Ulrich, Geo, and Hiccup yelled as they morphed.

"You actually think you guys can stop us with those Lyoko Keys or your so called Dragon Morphers" Agent Smith taunted.

"You don't even know our strength as a team you know" Monica (Sora) said.

"Attack" Dutchess said as all the agents and Gummys charged at the group.

"Bring it" they said.

Draco (DW) and Hiccup (Kakashi) charged at 4 agents and 4 Gummys. "Firestyle Fireball Jutsu" Hiccup (Kakashi) yelled as he blew fire melting 3 Gummys down. "Woah when did you learn that move" Draco (DW) said amazed. "We'll Kakashi does have the Sharingan so basically I can-" Hiccup says before getting interrupted.

Draco fires a Plasma Energy wave with his sword cutting the necks of 5 agents angering Hiccup. "What in my defense you could be dead by now" Draco (DW) said as he waved his sword around.

Geo (DW) and Geo (Naruto) blasted 3 agents followed by Geo (DW) who sliced 4 agents and 4 Gummys heads off. "Shadow Clone Jutsu" Geo said as 3 clones and attacked the agents. "Man that technique must really come in handy" Geo (DW) questioned. "Sonic Boom" Geo (DW) said as he fired massive echo waves. Geo (Naruto) glared at him which Geo (DW) just shrugged off.

Yumi (White Samurai Ranger) and Kimberly (DW) managed to block 4 attacks followed by 3 kicks to the groin of 3 agents. "I may be old but I can still put it of" Kimberly (DW) said as Yumi (White Samurai Ranger) gave a confused look.

"How old are you" Yumi (White Samurai Ranger) asked. "I'm only about 31 years" Kimberly (DW) said shocking Yumi. "Spin Sword: Ice Wave" Yumi (White Samurai Ramger) said as she fired 3 Ice attacks at 10 agents resulting in Kimberly (DW) ducking. "Are you mad women" Kimberly (DW) questioned as Yumi gave her the thumbs up.

Jack (Sasuke) and Drew (DW) continued to fight. "Hey Drew check this out" Jack as he proceeded to throw multiple strings at 4 agents and 5 Gummys. "Wait I've seen this move before" Drew (DW) said in thought. "**Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu**" Jack (Sasuke) said as fire went through the strings and managed to burn them. "Okay. Let's see you top this" Drew (DW) said as put his sword on the ground and spikes sent 4 agents in the air as Drew (DW) posed his finger as a gun and continued to shoot elelctric bullets destroying all four.

"Take this" Monica (Sora) said as she threw her Keyblade knocking 3 agents heads off. "Spin Sword: Rocky Wave" Leon (Black Samurai Ranger) said as he summoned 5 rocks hitting 6 agents with a cut to the head for one. "Sonic Boom" May (DW) said as she fired echo waves.

"Enough" Dutchess said as she put her staff down causing the sky to turn black stopping the fight. "I will not lose to a bunch of Adult and some little teenagers" she yells.

"You won't because your on your own" Both Agent and Angela Smith say shocking everybody. "Also here's a goodbye present from me to you" Smith says as he fires the portal gun revealing the portal back to the other dimension as she and the rest of the Gummys go through it.

"What just happened" Geo (DW), May (Riku), and Tommy (DW) thought. "Bye Lyoko Warriors. Ill see you around sooner than you think" Smith said as he and Angela teleported away but left the portal gun.

"Hey look he left the portal gun" Skye (DW) says as she points to it. Odd (Red Samurai Ranger) grabs the portal gun and goes back to the group. "With that you guys can go back to your dimension right" William (Toshiro) said.

"Yep and let's not waste time. Dutchess can be taking over as we speak" Draco (DW) said as Odd (Red Samurai Ranger) fired the portal gun resulting in opening a portal.

"We'll I guess this is goodbye" Hiccup said as they all demorphed.

"Don't worry I'll come and visit. Besides you'll see me again during the Legend War" Draco (DW) as his team started going through the portal. "Wait what Legend War" Hiccup questions.

"Nothing don't worry about it. Also I may not be a man with the ladies but I think Camicazi has a crush on you" Draco (DW) whispers as Hiccup begins to blush at the thought. "We'll bye Hiccup and take care" Draco (DW) said as he goes through the portal.

"Wait I forget to mention you guys have new Lyoko Keys. And there basically the outfits you wear on Lyoko" Draco (DW) said as he goes in.

"Bye Draco Haddock" Hiccup says in thought. Before anyone can react Agent Smith appeared in hand with the portal gun. "Okay seriously what is your problem" Odd questions. "Oh by the way I hope you love Kingdom Hearts and mermaids because that's where your going" Agent Smith as he fired his portal gun on the ground sending all the Lyoko Warriors and there dragons down.

"Now to get Jeremy and that girl" Agent Smith said.

Note- Here's the list. Of Dragon Warriors

Draco- Black Night Fury Warrior

Leon- Red Monsterous Nightmare Warrior

Drew- Blue Skrill Warrior

Skye- Purple Deadly Nadder Warrior

Iris- White Night Fury Warrior

Tommy- Green Whispering Death Warrior

Kimberly- Pink Changewing Warrior

Geo and May- Gold and Silver Thunderdrum Warriors

Also the next chapter is a crossover with Silver Magician of Chaos's story Kingdom Mermaids.


	36. Dragons: Kingdoms Mermaid Part 1

**Chapter 36**

The Sea

"Help us" the Lyoko Warriors screamed as they landed in water. "Wait why the hell were in water" Yumi questioned. "Wait let me try sensors" Hiccup said as he pulled out a Lyoko Key. "Go Go Lyoko"

Transformations

Hiccup- Dragon (Lyoko Form)

Hiccup looks around and notices there feet. "Guys were mermaids" Hiccup said. Everyone looked in shock as they looked at there feet only to see Hiccup was right. "Wow Odd even when we're mermaids you have to be purple" Ulrich joked. "Someone is just jealous" Odd said as Monica told them to listen to Hiccup.

"Thats not all. My dragon senses tell me that there's a city down there" Hiccup says as he points to a nearby location. "We'll it's better than nothing right" Jack jokes. "Alright let's go" Aelita says.

"Wait before we go. Everyone has there dragon right" William says as his dragon Phoenix and all the other dragons suddenly turn into Key chains. "Woah never thought that they could do that" Iris wondered.

They all swimmer down only to see a city that was there.

Koz World

They all landed as noticed a huge world. "Woah so that's whats under the very sea itself. I thought it would be sharks" Yumi says as they went in the city. "Dang this place is huge" Geo says.

"Okay there are 12 of us so were going in groups of four. Geo, May, Monica, and Jack you go that direction. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd and Aelita go that way while me, William, Iris and Leon go that way understand" Hiccup asks as everybody nods there heads.

"Wait who died and made you leader" Odd questions. "Yo mamma" Hiccup says as everyone laughs including Odd but Hiccup questions if Odd has any better ideas to which Odd replies with a no. "Okay let's rollout" Hiccup says as they split.

North of Koz World

"Man look at this place" Ulrich says. "I wonder if the human world up there knows a place such as this" Aelita questions. Odd walks without noticing and bumps into a girl. The girl falls and Odd notices. "I'm so sorry. Here let me help" Odd says as he helps her up.

"Sorry for bumping into you" Odd says. "No I should be sorry. By the way the names Aqua" she said as she left before stopping. "Wait are you four new here" Aqua questions.

"Crap she figured it out" the four said. "How about I show you to Eragus" Aqua suggested as they wondered what to do. "No questions you four are coming" she said as she pulled all of them which landed them the thought of how strong this girl was. "Help us" Yumi texted the other groups.

South of Koz World

"Man this place looks like something that I would dream of" Iris says. "Um guys did you get a text saying help us because a girl with blue hair named Aqua is taking us to meet a guy named Eragus. Does that count as a emergency" Hiccup questions.

"I guess so" Leon and William exclaim as they go and bump into Geo, Monica, May and Jack. "Let me guess the help me text" Geo questions as they nod yes. "Yeah let's just go" the 8 rushed.

Eragus House

"Hi Eragus I met these 4 while I was walking and I wanted to ask you if you know what they are" Aqua says. Eragus examined Odd and said. "Maybe a guy desperate for love" he said as Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich laughed uncontrollably.

"Hey I am not desperate for love. I have a girlfriend you know" Odd says. Before anyone could respond Geo, May, Monica, Jack, Hiccup, William, Iris and Leon came flying through the window crashing into the other four.

"Perfect timing you eight" Aelita joked. "We could of gone here sooner but apparently Leon here had to pick a fight with a bar tender" May says. "Hey he was asking for it and I warned him to-" Leon says but gets cut off by Eragus. "Leon? I have a son named that. Leon come here" Eragus says as figure dressed sharply comes in making them laugh.

"Hello there you 12. My name is Leon" Leon (KM) introduces as Leon has total shock on his face. "Wait your Leon. Last time I checked Leon never wore sharp clothes in is life unless he was forced to" Iris said as she laughed.

"SILENCE!" Eragus yelled as he set the Grand Magic Keyblade down on the floor causing a small rumble in the ground. "Hey what kind of Keyblade is that" Monica asks. "It's the Grand Magic Keyblade but you won't have time to here it because your going to jail" Eragus says as everyone looked in shock.

"Wait your gonna take us to jail good luck with that" Hiccup said as he pulled a Lyoko Key with a D symbol on the chest. "Wait where did you get that" William questions. "Ill explain when we get out of here" Hiccup says. "Go Go Phantom" Hiccup says.

Transformations

Hiccup- Danny Phantom

"Quick grab onto me" Hiccup (DP) says as they grab into him and go under the home as land in someones room. "Wait where are we" Ulrich questions. "Hey who are you and why are you in my room" a girl said coming out the bathroom.

"Wait what is your name" Jack questions. "Oh my name is Iris. I'm the daughter of Eragus" Iris (KM) says. "We'll can you hide us somewhere before your dad finds us and puts us in Jail" Odd said as Iris thought for a minute but agreed.

"Okay hide here" Iris (KM) says as she points to the bathroom. "Wait I can just go ghost" Hiccup (DP) says as he goes ghost along with the other members. "Iris have you seen 12 kids around here" Eragus asks.

"No dad. But they went somewhere in the city" Iris (KM) says as she points. "Okay make sure nothing bad happens" Eragus says as he went on looking. "Okay now I want to know how you got here" Iris (KM) said as they all sighed knowing this would be a long explanation.


End file.
